


Defying Gravity

by AmandaHawthorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHawthorn/pseuds/AmandaHawthorn
Summary: Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters don't belong to me unfortunately. If they did then Daryl and Carol would have already...you knowSince she had emerged from her self-made exile, she had found it difficult to find that balance of finding her place.Set Post series 7 onwards COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Kelly and Coleen for reading through the many edits of this

Carol stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. Maggie’s idea for a celebration of all three communities had been a good idea for most of the residents, but Carol couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive about it. Yes, the Saviours were gone and Negan was dead, they should be celebrating, but it was the idea of socialising that filled her with apprehension.

Since she had emerged from her self-made exile, she had found it difficult to find that balance of finding her place.

The only person in this whole damn place that she wanted to be close to had seemed to take a backwards step...leaving her lost and wondering why he had chosen to push her away. He’d become someone else, pulling every member of their family closer while keeping her at arm's length. It hurt just as much as any loss, and she found herself grieving for something that she’d never really had to begin with.

She had come back to Alexandria not just to help fight Negan and avenge the death of her family, she had come back with hopes of starting over with him, just like he’d told her so long ago. It seemed as time went on that they had reached an impasse. She had at least three other male suitors that were all vying for her attention, but none of them made her heart ache with want like Daryl’s did…So, it was time she made some decisions.

Her return brought its own set of challenges that she hadn’t even considered on her journey back here. She’d left Alexandria a broken soul, a woman who had been aching for any kind of affection to escape the pain of the past. She had reached out to anyone and Tobin had answered. He had been a distraction; a means to an end. He had tried so hard to make her feel again, but it wasn’t him that she had needed. So, the day she left she did so with no intention of returning. She didn’t want to be with anyone at that point, not even Daryl, the man she had come to love. She felt…so...unworthy.

So far, she had been able to dodge Tobin’s advances. The poor man had been so happy to see her after their first initial victory over the saviours was over. He had almost run to her, the joy in his eyes causing her to shrink away, shutting down any kind of contact when he reached for her. She swallowed against the memory of his face when she had stepped away, hating herself a little more for the pain she’d caused him. Despite everything he was still a good man, but she couldn’t bring herself to be near him. His touch would only remind her of the carnage she’d left behind. He would be at this party tonight and she knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever. Everything was such a mess…

Smoothing down the material of the pale blue summer dress she wore, she felt more exposed now than she’d ever felt before. The thin straps of fabric at her shoulder failed to cover the many scars she knew were far too visible to ignore, and for the first time since Ed’s death, she could feel his presence all around her. The man was dead, he couldn’t physically hurt her anymore, but every time she felt the deep ridges of one of his punishing scars, she could almost feel him hovering around her, reminding her of just how useless she really was.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her tattered nerves and moved across the room to sit down on the edge of the bed. Maybe she could just…not go…would anyone really miss her there? The party had started a few hours ago…she could just hide away in her room and let the revellers enjoy the festivities while she kept out of sight. The more she thought about it, the more she was convincing herself that she could miss the party, and she had almost talked herself into staying in her room, until a light tap on her bedroom door brought her out of her deliberations. She looked up at the wooden barrier with a little apprehension before she took a deep cleansing breath.

“It’s open,” she called, immediately cursing her stupidity in case it was Tobin standing on the other side of the door.

The handle turned and she held her breath when the door slowly opened, relief instantly flooding through her when Daryl appeared. Carol released the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and offered him a relieved smile.

“Hey,” he spoke softly as he moved further into the room and closed the door behind him, the soft click of the lock clicking into place.

When he turned around to face her, Carol couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from him. He was dressed all in black, his buttoned shirt open just enough to expose a little of his chest hair and she was almost positive that he was unaware of the effect he had on many women in the joined communities.

“Hey,” she managed in a strangled whisper as she looked up to meet his gaze. “Are you okay?”

He observed her thoughtfully and nodded his head. He was regarding her with something akin to need in his eyes and Carol found herself crumbling beneath the weight of his stare.

“Came to see where ya were,” he told her at last as he stepped a little closer towards her. “I couldn’t find ya over there.”

To her dismay, sudden tears gathered in her eyes and she frantically tried to blink them away before he could see them. Lowering her head, she took a deep breath before she reigned in her emotions and lifted her head to greet him with a bright fake smile. She had her speech already prepared, and her affirmation of the obligatory ‘I’m fine’ already forming on her lips, but when he stepped closer to invade her personal space the words fell away.

“What’re ya doin’ sitting up here all alone?”

“I— “

“I ain’t lettin’ ya slip away,” he told her as his fingertips briefly grazed the bare skin of her shoulder before he slowly pulled away from her.

Carol’s heart ached for him. She had felt the strong magnetic pull towards him even stronger since she had come back to Alexandria amidst gunfire and bullets. Every single day since had been a struggle to keep him out of her mind, but between needing to be near him and avoiding Tobin she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

“If I go there tonight…” she started softly, her eyes imploring him to understand. “I can’t avoid seeing…Tobin.”

Sudden anger flared in his eyes at the mention of that name. It was no secret that Tobin had some strange notion that he belonged with Carol, and it had taken every ounce of Daryl’s restraint to not punch the man right between the eyes. His annoyance at the man seethed through his body, causing him to pace restlessly before he caught the sadness emanating from her as she silently watched him.

“Did he do somethin’?” he asked hurriedly as he stopped pacing and moved closer to sit beside her on the bed. “He said somethin’?”

His closeness was creating havoc in Carol’s body and she tried desperately not to react to him, but with every second that passed she could feel herself slipping further into his aura. She was so tired of denial, of pretending that she was okay with nothing but his friendship, so taking a deep, courageous breath, she turned towards him, her knees lightly touching his.

“No…” she told his softly, her eyes watching for his reaction when she cautiously reached out to wrap her hand around his on his knee. “He… he thought I’d come back to start over… with him…”

Daryl’s gaze dropped down to their joined hands as he tried to control the heat rising over his body. Her touch caused his heart to erupt, sending a pounding whoosh straight up to his ears. Swallowing hard he watched for her reaction, the words rolling off of his tongue before he had time to stop them. 

“And you don’t?”

Even as the words left his lips he knew they were a mistake. He lifted his gaze to see the sting of hurt in her eyes but he held on tight to her hand so she couldn’t pull away from him.

_“No…”_ she gasped out, her voice sounding alien to her own ears and she shook her head from side to side. “No…I _can’t_ …not with him…”

“But I thought you and him were— “

_“What?”_ she hissed out, this time yanking her hand from his and springing away from him before he could reach for her. Getting to her feet she wrapped her arms around her waist and turned away from him, unable to see the look of confusion in his eyes. Had she read him all wrong after all?

“I _can’t_ be with someone I don’t _love_ Daryl…and I did _not_ do anything other than sleep in his bed either. So, whatever he told you— “

“Hey…” he was behind her within seconds, his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

Carol closed her eyes against the welling sadness, unsure of what she would see in his. She didn’t know if she could survive his rejection… but if she was wrong, and all of these mixed up emotions she’d felt all these years were all in her own head… could she come back from that place again? Opening her eyes, she bravely lifted her head to find concern awash in his. She fell in love with him all over again in the one tiny second… how could these feelings be wrong?

She kept her eyes focused on his as she took a step closer. Her gaze dropped to his mouth briefly before she boldly leant in and pressed her lips to his. The jolt of their connection pulsed through her body like molten fire. It was the lightest of touches, a tiny, gentle kiss that caused her heart to ache for him…but it took her only a few seconds to realise that he hadn’t responded. Dread flashed through her causing her to pull away from him abruptly, her lips tingling from the intensity of the one sided kiss. 

Taking a step away, embarrassment flooded through her as she lowered her eyes to the floor, unable to look at him while she turned away from him completely.

“I’m sorry,” she all but whispered, her voice breaking under the heaviness clamping around her heart. “I thought…I don’t know what I thought…”

His silence unnerved her and the longer it went on the more desolate she became. Lifting one of her hands to her face she swiped at the wetness on her cheek before she moved closer to the window to lean her burning forehead against the glass. Ed had been right all along...

“You don’t _want_ me,” she nodded in resignation, breathing out the words, every syllable cutting through her as she spoke. “I wouldn’t want me either…so…let’s just forget it okay…” when his silence still echoed all around them, she turned around, desperate to see his face. “Can we _please_ forget it?”

Daryl was still frozen, his eyes wide, watching her every movement. Her tears had always had the capacity to break him, and as she crumbled before him he suddenly realised what his silence was doing to her. Gasping in a breath he took a step closer towards her, his heart hammering inside his chest.

“No,” he told her, his words causing her to turn away from him again. Stepping up behind her he reached out to cup her shoulders, urging her to move as he turned her around to face him.

Carol turned, following his movements but she kept her eyes from his, instead choosing to focus on the buttons on his shirt.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Honestly, you go…I’ll be fine here…I just need— “

“Carol…” his soft voice halted her words but she still couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze, part of her afraid of seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

Daryl lifted his hand to her hair, his fingertips skimming the soft strands before he traced the outline of her cheek, trailing lower still until he tilted her chin to gently lift her face upwards, forcing her to look up at him.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he told her as he stepped a little closer, his eyes focusing on her lips for a few seconds before leaning closer to press their mouths together.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Carol froze, her mind racing when Daryl’s mouth landed on hers. She could feel the heat of his lips pressing against hers, and it took only a few seconds for her to register that this was really happening. Only moments ago, she was lost in embarrassment and despair, but now…

Her body began to tremble slightly when he stepped in closer, increasing the pressure of his lips over hers until she relaxed into him, kissing him back. She was afraid to move in case she woke him from this madness, but no matter how much she tried to stop them, her flaccid arms began to move. She flexed her fingers, still afraid that her touch would cause him to pull away…but she ached for him…his mouth…his body…everything…

His tongue suddenly ran across her lips, the touch causing her to gasp as she opened for him, sinking into his body in total surrender, deepening the kiss.

Daryl’s whole body hummed with life as he fell into her, pressing his body as close to her as he possibly could. He had never felt so intoxicated by just one kiss…but when he felt Carol’s tongue bump against his, he couldn’t help the answering groan that overtook his body.

His hands grasped the fabric of her dress; his fingers tangling around the cloth barrier, tugging her closer. He could feel the heat from her body as their kisses became deeper and more desperate. It had never felt like this before with anyone…

Carol was lost in him as her hands slid up his body, her fingertips clawing at his broad shoulders until they found their destination, tangling in his hair to pull his head even closer. She was awash in feelings she hadn’t felt in a very long time and she never wanted this to end. But all too soon, the need for breath pulled them apart, gasping and dizzy…and oh so…happy.

Daryl sucked in a breath, his eyes raking over her face as he suddenly dipped his head to bury his face into her shoulder, tugging her tighter like she was his lifeline. Carol too held onto him, clutching on for dear life. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she closed her eyes against the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She felt them burning inside her throat and she couldn’t understand why she was crying, but she just couldn’t seem to let him go.

Her soft sobs startled him and he pulled back slightly to look down into her eyes. His own emotion bubbled up inside him like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment. Without even thinking he peppered kisses over her cheeks, her salty tears wetting his lips but he didn’t care. With every kiss he pressed over her face, it caused her to cry harder. She sobbed and gasped at the same time, chasing his lips blindly until their mouths found one another again and they were kissing in desperation, neither of them wanting to ever be apart again.

One bruising kiss followed another, both of them fast becoming addicted to each other in so many ways. When they finally parted, both breathless and light-headed, Daryl laid his forehead against hers as they both fought to control the euphoria that tumbled through them.

Carol spread her fingers, lowering her hands to trail her fingertips over the back of his neck…his temple…his bearded chin…until she shifted again, closer still, her hands raking possessively over him to tangle back in his hair again. Her eyes searched his, noting how he was gazing down at her with an expression that she had never seen before on him. He seemed dazed and doe eyed...making her feel so utterly adored...

“Is this real?” she asked in a whisper, her breath fanning his lips. “Are we really doing this?”

Daryl couldn’t seem to regain control of his senses. This woman had rendered him powerless…she brought out feelings in him that he’d never felt before... he had never been in love, or wanted so badly to be with another person like he did her. He was both terrified and elated, feelings that went far beyond anything he could even describe… and suddenly all of those sappy love songs he’d scoffed at so long ago, started to make sense...he was in love with her... _in_ love...Daryl Dixon...the man whose daddy had hissed that love was nothing but a goddamn waste of time...was here, with the one woman he had adored for so long…

Everything hit him in that one moment. A perfect sense of clarity that coursed through his entire body like an electric current; bringing him to life as it struck him full force...the power of it causing his heart to hammer wildly and his eyes to pool with tears. She was it for him...and she had been since the day she’d slammed a pickaxe through her husband’s skull. Lowering his head, he trailed a path of lingering kisses along her jaw and up to her ear, whispering how he wanted to stay with her for as long as she’d let him.

“ _Yes_ …” she answered in a gasp, moving her head to give Daryl better access to her throat as he pressed kiss after kiss over her heated skin. Her body came alive with every frantic kiss. His breath...his mouth...everywhere he touched she felt a spark as he awakened all of those long neglected places that ached for him. Her heart hammered inside her chest and she wanted to sob when the intensity of her love for him burst through her, causing her to yank his head upwards to drag his mouth back to hers.

A sudden bang on the door resounded through the air...pulling their lips apart and ending their deep, frantic kiss. Daryl instinctively pulled her in tighter to his body while he buried his face into the space between her neck and shoulder. Her hands stilled in his hair as she tried to control her trembling body. Holding her breath she gripped him tighter, willing whoever had interrupted their blissful peace to just take the silence as a hint to go away.

The bang sounded again, followed by a voice calling out her name and she felt her heart sink inside her chest. She didn’t want to leave the sanctuary of Daryl’s arms, knowing that it would be physically painful to lose even the slightest contact with him...but when Daryl shifted, his arms loosening their hold, she felt the loss deeper than she had ever expected. Her eyes swam with tears but she swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat. Part of her was so afraid that he would overthink everything and convince himself that this had all been a huge mistake and withdraw into himself like he had done so many times in the past.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Daryl lifted his head and looked down at her with so much adoration in his eyes that the sheer intensity almost caused her knees to buckle beneath her. 

Reaching up to her hands in his hair, he pulled them away but held onto her, wrapping his fingers around hers, squeezing the digits in reassurance before he brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss over her knuckles.

Another insistent knock on the door and he slowly released her, reluctantly stepping away while he fought the urge to reach for her again. He was finding it difficult to break the contact, this irrational need to touch her both confusing and elating at the same time. He kept his gaze focused on her as he moved, stepping backwards unable to tear his eyes away until he reached the door, only then turning away to grab the handle and yank it open.

“ _What_?” he growled impatiently, glaring at the man who stood before him as he contemplated what excuse he could give to the others when he shot an arrow through the intruders ass.

Morgan’s eyes flared with surprise when he was confronted with the gruff looking redneck, who was glaring at him with more than a little hostility in his eyes...but that surprise quickly turned into something else...the sudden comprehension that whatever had been simmering between Carol and Daryl seemed to have finally been resolved...His eyes gleamed knowingly and he couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips at this new turn of events.

“What the _hell_ are ya grinning at?” Daryl huffed, suddenly feeling flustered at the unwelcome attention.

“I was looking for Carol,” Morgan told him brightly, ignoring the irritable man before him, when the woman in question appeared behind Daryl, pulling a light jacket over her shoulders.

Morgan studied her silently, noting how her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. He had no doubts that his interruption had brought something very intimate and personal to an abrupt end, but Carol’s absence from the festivities had been noticed...and he had volunteered to go and find her.

“Well here I am,” she told him with a bright smile as she skimmed her fingertips along Daryl’s arm, resisting the urge to wrap her fingers around his hand. 

“Maggie asked me to check on you,” Morgan nodded, “Everyone was wondering where you were.”

“We were just…” Carol’s voice trailed away as she fought to find some kind of excuse, but before she could say anything more, Daryl slipped his arm loosely around her shoulders, tugging her in a little closer before dropping his arm behind her to rest his hand on the small of her back. His touch gave her both courage and elation...he was showing her that he didn’t want them to hide away but she also knew that he wouldn’t want them on display either. So, lifting her head, she offered him a bright smile hoping he would see the acceptance in her eyes.

Dropping his hand away from her, Daryl turned, grasping the door handle, pulling the door closed behind him. He knew this wouldn’t be the last time they would be together tonight, but he was already feeling a certain loss for the small room that had become a safe haven for both of them. 

“Come on,” he told her, even now unable to keep himself from touching her. “Let’s go.”

000

The sounds of laughter greeted them when Morgan pushed the main door open, thrusting the reluctant couple into a party already in full swing. Carol could feel apprehension bursting through her when the man she had been avoiding for so long looked in their direction. His eyes locked on her and even from this distance she could see the hope shining in his gaze and she suddenly felt guilt sweep through her body. This situation had been her own doing, she had wanted one man but taken comfort in another...but she knew he would never understand that until she confronted him. Moving her arm behind her, she reached out blindly for Daryl’s hand, suddenly needing his touch more than she needed to breathe.

Daryl could see the tension in her body as he stood behind her, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her away from this situation and the people waiting for them inside. He saw her hand reaching out to him, her fingers opening and ready to thread through his. Stepping closer he clasped her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze, silently offering her everything she asked of him in that one simple gesture.

He moved with her towards the stairs, coming to a sudden halt when she stopped her movements and half turned around to face him. Her hand was still wrapped in his, even now unable to break their connection.

“How do we do this?” she asked him, her voice all but a whisper. “If they ask…”

“Hey,” Daryl’s eyes dropped to their joined hands before coming back up to lock his gaze on hers. “I ain’t hidin’ anymore and it ain’t like they don’t already know.”

Carol could feel herself slipping, her need to be closer to him outweighing any kind of self imposed restraint she had set for herself. She looked up at him, her eyes raking over his gruff features in total adoration. She wanted to kiss him...to lose herself in him and forget this damn charade, but she settled for bringing their joined hands to her face to place a soft kiss into the centre of his palm.

“But _he_ doesn’t,” she told him softly, knowing instantly that he would understand who she was referring to.

Daryl tore his gaze from hers to focus on the man who was watching them with a curious, unsettled look on his face and he understood. Carol wasn’t cruel...she had the kindest heart of anyone he’d ever known and if she wanted to handle the situation with Tobin as delicately as possible, then he would let her do it. 

“Alright…”

Sighing heavily, Carol reluctantly released his hand, instantly missing the contact as she fought with every fibre of her being to not reach for him again.

“We’ll stay just long enough,” she told him, her voice soft and hopeful. “And then…”

Daryl reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, unable to keep himself from touching her at every opportunity. 

“Okay…”

“Okay…” she nodded with a bright smile before stepping away from him to turn around and follow Morgan up the steps. Taking one last glance behind her she grinned back at Daryl who seemed to be watching her like she was his most prized possession...and she suddenly realised she was just that...she was his…

Someone called out to her, and she turned to smile at Maggie who was coming towards her with her arms outstretched, engulfing her into a tight embrace.

“Hey,” Carol laughed happily, feeling so much lighter as she wrapped her arms around the other woman before loosening her hold to smile at her. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” Maggie beamed. “I really am…”

Carol’s gaze dropped down to the slight swell that was clearly visible beneath Maggie’s shirt, and gasped in a delighted breath. Lowering her hand she laid a palm onto the rounded stomach and was suddenly filled with memories that no longer felt real.

“You’re showing,” Carol beamed incredulously. “Look at you...you’re glowing.”

“I’m good,” Maggie told her with a beaming smile before she lifted her eyes to the gruff looking man who was watching them while pretending to listen to something Aaron was saying. 

Carol turned to follow her gaze and found herself caught up in the blue eyes of the man she loved. Her heart ached to be near him, craving his touch, but instead she settled for offering him a warm smile, feeling herself melting a little when he watched her, returning her smile with a lopsided one of his own.

Carol felt the heat rising in her body and knew her cheeks were almost certainly flushed, so she hurriedly turned away from him to catch the knowing look that Maggie was giving her.

“What?” she asked, feigning ignorance. “So, everything okay with the baby?”

“Yeah...baby’s fine...but... _what_ was _that_?” Maggie asked, her beaming smile causing Carol to shift uncomfortably on her feet. “Are you two...”

“Uh...I…” Carol was becoming a little flustered at the younger woman’s scrutiny, she should have known that Maggie was as sharp as a button when it came to things like this. So instead of openly admitting anything, she just smiled cryptically “We’re...trying.”

“Carol! There you are...”

Turning towards the man’s voice, Carol smiled in relief when Rick approached her, grasping her shoulder gently to steer her away from Maggie, but not before the younger woman caught her attention.

“Come find me before you leave, okay,” she beamed. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure,” Carol nodded happily as she allowed herself to be guided towards Ezekiel and Jerry, both of them greeting her jovially as they drew her into their conversation.

000

As the night wore on, Carol had managed to avoid any kind of interaction with Tobin, but as she’d mingled, talking to other members of their joined communities, she finally came face to face with him. She could feel Daryl’s presence, knowing he had remained close to her all evening while trying to keep at a safe distance. The two of them hadn’t done a very good job of keeping away from each other, their gravitational pull to each other just kept bringing back them together, no matter how hard they fought against it.

“Oh…” she hesitated, feeling a nervousness creep around her for just a few seconds before she pushed it away and smiled at him. “Tobin…”

“Carol,” he slurred, the alcohol in his system causing him to sway a little as he looked her up and down. “So…”

Carol watched him warily as he regarded her with so much warmth that she couldn’t help but feel the remorse that crept around her. He had done nothing wrong in any of this...all he was guilty of was caring about her, and asking nothing in return...she had used him, and she hated herself for making him think that she could possibly love him. Even at her lowest she had always known she couldn’t love anyone else.

“How are you?” she asked, suddenly feeling awkward as she tried to find something other than the obvious to say to him.

“I’m…” swallowing hard he reached out to her but she stepped away before he could touch her. Dropping his hand Tobin looked down at his shoes before lifting his eyes back up to her face. “Can we talk?”

Before she could answer, she felt a strong presence behind her and a warm hand at the small of her back. The apprehension she had felt only moments ago suddenly melted away and she visibly relaxed against Daryl’s hand. His warmth spread through her, and she could feel his closeness creating some kind of barrier between Tobin and herself. Lifting her head she glanced up at him, her gaze melting into his as she offered him a reassuring smile.

“You good?” he asked gruffly, his eyes leaving hers to flit across to his would be rival, regarding him with a stern, silent warning. _You touch her, I’ll kill you_

“I’m good,” she told him, her voice soft and full of gentleness as she smiled up at him adoringly. For a moment she forgot all about the other man who was watching them, her thoughts consumed with the overwhelming need to be wrapped around him again. 

“Alright,” he nodded then, lifting his hand to squeeze her shoulder unable to hide her affect on him, before reluctantly stepping away. “Let me know when you’re ready to get outta here.”

“Okay,” she smiled, urging him to leave her side so that she could put things right with the other man who was watching their exchange. “I’ll come find you.”

Daryl hesitated for just a few seconds before he nodded, unable to stop himself from touching her one more time as he reached out to catch two of her fingers, squeezing them gently before letting his hand fall away.

Carol watched him go and instantly missed him. She felt giddy and ecstatic, feeling like a love sick teenager in love for the very first time...but...the only other man she had loved in her life had responded to her with fists and belts, until she thought that’s all she deserved...but not anymore…Turning back towards Tobin, she sighed sadly, knowing she couldn’t put this off any longer. Gesturing to the open door that led to the porch outside, she urged him to follow, hoping he would understand that he had been important to her. She would forever be grateful to him for helping her at a time when she was at her lowest, but things were so different now.

The night air hit her senses and she took in a breath, releasing it slowly as she sat down on one of the wooden steps and waited for him to join her. She knew that whichever way she explained the situation to him, she would hurt him...something she wished she could have avoided, but he had to know the truth…

The step beside her creaked a little when he sat down next to her, and she could feel his eyes watching her, waiting for her to start talking, but she suddenly couldn’t find her voice. How could she tell someone who wanted to begin a life with her that she had never really wanted that with him at all. Taking a breath, she turned to face him, keeping just enough distance between them.

“Tobin...”

“ _So_ , you and _him_ , huh?” he asked suddenly, his eyes turning from disbelief to bitterness within mere moments. “Since when?”

Shaking her head, Carol could understand his reaction, she really could, but the more he glared the more she fought against the heat of annoyance that was coursing through her, but she bit it back, intent on keeping this civil, even if he couldn’t.

“You want the honest answer?” she asked him then, her body shaking slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for his reaction.

“ _Honesty_ …” he huffed, irritation radiating from his body. “Were you _ever_ honest with me?”

His words stung, their power causing her to snap her eyes closed for just a few seconds before opening them again to look at him. She knew she deserved his anger, despite never setting out to intentionally hurt him...that had never been her intention. Shifting slightly she caught his scrutinizing gaze, keeping hers steady and apologetic.

“No,” she sighed sadly, slowly averting her eyes to focus on the stars above them. “I wasn’t honest with you because I couldn’t be honest with myself...and…” lowering her face she turned back to him and shifted a little closer. “I hurt you.”

“So, you never had any feeling for me to begin with huh?” he asked angrily, his eyes flaring with frustration. “Were they as _fake_ as your hopeless housewife act?”

Carol closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. Sighing heavily, she opened her eyes and set her focus solely on him, waiting for him to release his anger but to her dismay all she could see in his face was hurt and defeat.

“I want you to know Tobin, that you did help me...you were there when I needed someone to care and I held onto you…” she unwrapped her arms from around her waist and tentatively reached out a hand to touch him, but he moved away from her abruptly. “I’m so sorry I hurt you…I never meant…”

“So why _him?_ ” he asked flatly, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. “Why _now_?”

Carol tried to find the right words, anything to convey that there had never really been a time when she hadn’t loved Daryl...the time had just never been quite right, until now.

“It’s always been him,” she admitted softly. “I can’t really explain it to you Tobin, but Daryl has always...he’s…”

“So, even before your group came here?”

“Yes,” she told him honestly, her soft smile causing his eyes to snap shut. “He looked for my little girl every single day. He put himself in danger just to help us, he kept us all fed and he…”

Swallowing hard against the lump in her throat, she shifted slightly and pulled herself to her feet. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you Tobin, I really am...but you have to know that I do care about you. You were a friend to me when I needed someone, and I’ll never forget that, ever.” 

Tobin opened his eyes and focused on her, watching silently as she turned away from him to move back up the steps...back to him...and suddenly something within him snapped. He pulled himself to his feet, fuelled by alcohol and defeat...surging towards her just as she opened the door to step back into the house...his fingers curled around her arm, yanking her backwards, whirling her around to face him. 

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips, his words obliterated when a hard shove sent him reeling backwards, down the steps and onto his ass, dazed and confused with what had just happened.

“Don’t you _fuckin’_ _DARE_ touch her,” Daryl growled, fists clenched and advancing on him like a tiger circling its prey. 

Tobin held up his arms in surrender, climbing to his feet and taking a step backwards, trying to get Carol’s attention as she put herself between him and the redneck.

“No,” she pleaded her hands pushing against Daryl’s chest, holding him back as she looked up at him, urging him to look at her. “DARYL.”

Within seconds the anger dissolved and he stopped moving forward, instead lifting his hands to close around hers on his chest. His chest was heaving heavily as he glowered at the man behind them, warning him with his eyes to stay away. His heartbeat thumped wildly inside his ears as he allowed Carol to ease him backwards, moving with her until they were just inside the open door and a safe enough distance away.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked in a sudden panic, his fingers raking over her arm to see for himself that she was really ok. “Did he _touch_ you?”

“No,” she told him adamantly, fully aware now that they had a very captive audience, something that Daryl had failed to notice. Lifting her arms upwards, she cradled his face in between her hands and kept him still, her eyes fixed on his. “No...I’m okay…look at me...I’m okay...”

In that one second something broke within him and he surged forward, his movement knocking her hands away from his face as he pulled her tight against his body and buried his face into her shoulder, rocking her from side to side, suddenly not caring who saw them anymore...

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Carol held onto Daryl for a few more moments before she loosened her hold and eased him back enough so that she could look up into his face. Her eyes searched his, seeing the fear and desperation reflecting back at her more clearly than she’d ever seen before. His body was tense and his hold on her was showing no sign of slipping, and she was sure that every person at this damn party was watching their every move.

“I’m okay,” she told him, her breath warm against his ear. “He didn’t—“

“I saw that asshole grab ya,” he growled, his voice breaking through hers as he slowly loosened his arms to manoeuvre himself backwards to look down at her, worry still creasing his brow.

“And I could have taken care of _it,_ ” she reassured him softly, her lips turning upwards into a wide smile as she lifted her hand up to his cheek, cradling his face in her palm.

He knew she could take care of herself. She had shown him time and time against just how strong she was, but something about the way the other man looked at her had stirred something deep within that was both new and frightening.

“You know,” she chuckled as her voice dipped into a conspiring whisper. “I think you let the cat out of the bag!”

He looked at her, confusion marring his eyes until he finally realised that they were in the middle of a room full of people, who all seemed to be watching them with a mixture of shock and bemusement. His eyes left hers to glance sideways, catching the wide beaming grin from Aaron who jovially stuck up his thumb and mouthed, ‘WooHoo’ at him before fist pumping the air.

Daryl shot him a scowl as well as flipping him off before turning his attention back to the woman who was smiling at the exchange incredulously.

“Wanna get outta here?” he asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to disappear with her so he wouldn’t have to face everyone here after his loss of control.

“Okay,” she nodded, her smile lifting her lips as she untangled herself from his arms and dropped the hand that was cradling his cheek. “But I need to speak to Maggie before we go, okay?”

“Huh?” he muttered, his gaze drifting over her face when he saw her indecision. “What?”

Carol chuckled softly and offered him a coy smile. She was just as eager as he was to leave this party and spend her time with only him, but she had a promise to keep. Stepping out of his embrace, she trailed her fingertips down his shirt clad arms before catching his fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Maggie,” she told him again. “She wants to talk to me before we leave…but I could find her and tell I’ll see her tomorrow if you really want to go.”

Something in Daryl’s chest caught him by surprise. He was suddenly struck by how deeply his feelings ran for her. He would have usually shied away from human contact and inappropriate public displays, but with her, he couldn’t seem to get enough. He wanted to touch her…he wanted to be beside her whenever he could, and as she was looking up at him now, willing to take him away from their friends just to spare him from their questions…he knew…that for her, he would try. He would deal with the ribbing he knew he was going to receive from all of them here, and he knew he would undoubtedly feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, but he was willing to suffer all of it, for her.

“Nah,” he told her, his half-grin causing her eyes to spark. “We can stay a bit if ya wanna.”

The smile that lit Carol’s face caused him to suck in a breath. He didn’t think he’d ever had anyone smile at him like that. The room suddenly seemed so much smaller, and he fought to control the intense, emotional bubble that caused his heart to race and his legs to shake.

Carol really wanted to kiss him but she fought against it. He was already going to have to deal with Rick and the others, and she didn’t want to add to it. So instead she bumped his shoulder playfully and stepped away from him, a happy smile lingering over her lips.

“ _Try_ not to punch anybody, Pookie,” she teased softly before she turned away from him and moved towards Aaron and Eric who both wore wide shit eating grins.

Carol blushed when Eric reached out to pull her into a loose hug, bouncing joyfully on his limbre feet before dropping his arm from her shoulders. “I _knew_ you two were more than friends! What took you so long? We were beginning to think you two would _never_ get it on!”

“Yeah, we…uh...” Carol shook her head incredulously, suddenly feeling like a goldfish in a bowl. She should have seen this coming, nothing was ever a secret for long in Alexandria...even after her disastrous mistake with Tobin...Tobin...her bright smile faded when her thoughts sprang to the other man who had effectively brought their relationship out in the open. She had never intended to end things this way with him.

“Hey, I’m only teasing,” Eric told her apologetically when he saw the light leave her eyes. “I’m sorry...I’m an idiot.”

“No...no,” she smiled, reaching out to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not that...it’s...Can you check on Tobin when you leave? Daryl shoved him pretty hard, and I...”

Nodding with understanding, Eric squeezed her hand back and handed his drink to Aaron who was eyeing the pair of them adoringly.

“Of course I will,” he smiled. “And try not to worry about him...if he couldn’t see what the rest of us have seen for months, then he’s an idiot.”

“No he’s not,” Carol sighed sadly, knowing that she was more than a little to blame for his outburst. “It’s my fault he’s upset and embarrassed...but when you see him...can you _not_ tell him it was me that sent you, but can you please just...”

“Hey,” Aaron stepped a little closer and laid his hand on her arm. “We’ll make sure he’s okay...you just go and be with your man over there.”

Carol looked at him questioningly as he gestured towards the man standing beside Rick and Michonne, and she turned, her eyes searching only to find Daryl’s gaze locked on her. A warm flush crept over her body and she smiled before lowering her eyes, suddenly shy under the heat of his stare. Turning back she nodded to her two friends in thanks before making her way towards him, even now unable to resist his gravitational pull.

Daryl had only been half listening, catching something about a pool and who had won the bet. His focus centred on the woman he loved, honing in on her as she made her way towards him, but when she stopped before she actually reached him, her attention diverting to something behind him, he turned to see Maggie gesturing for her to follow.

“You got it _bad_ , brother!” Rick grinned cheerfully as he nudged Daryl’s shoulder.

“I _ain’t_ got nothin’,” Daryl groused, even though he knew he was already in way over his head. “Ya don’t know what ya talkin’ about.”

Rick laughed, half turning his head to see where Michonne was, making sure she couldn’t hear him. When he saw that she had been drawn into a conversation with Jesus, he turned back towards his best friend and lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of the woman _is_ always right my friend,” he smiled, slapping Daryl on the shoulder as he spoke. “Even if you disagree, _don’t_ ever tell her that and you won’t go wrong.”

Daryl shook his head, grinning widely as he shoved his brother away when he could feel the heat creeping over his face.

“ _Pfft_ ,” he muttered, shaking his head in amusement. “Ya don’t know Carol as well as you think ya do. She _ain’t_ like that.”

“Just you wait,” Rick joked before regarding the man beside him like a proud older brother. “When it happens you come and see me!”

“Whatever!”

Turning his head, Daryl looked around the room, his eyes searching for any sign of Carol, but when he couldn’t see her he turned back around to find Rick’s eyes on him.

“What?” he asked questioningly, trying to ignore the obvious elation on the other man’s face.

“You know if you keep looking at her like you do, you’re gonna make the rest of us look bad!”

“Quit it,” Daryl growled, shaking his head in embarrassment, wishing that Carol would come back soon so they could get out of here…

 

000

 

Carol walked around the kitchen with Maggie, her hands instinctively moving to pick up discarded plates, stopping only when she felt the other woman’s hand on hers.

“You don’t have to do that here,” Maggie told her with a warm smile, patting the chair beside her. “Come sit.”

Carol glanced across at her, smiling curiously as she placed the plate back onto the table and moved to the chair beside the younger woman. Sitting down, she turned, watching her expectantly. When Maggie failed to speak right away, questions sparked inside her mind to bring a sudden twinge of fear.

“Is everything okay?” she asked then, worry slipping through her words. “Is it the baby?”

“No...yes…” Maggie shook her head, her smile growing brighter as she reached across to take Carol’s hand. “In a way, it is.”

_“Okaaay_ …” Carol spoke as she eyed her sceptically and cocked her head to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

To her dismay she suddenly noticed that Maggie’s eyes were far too bright, and tears were already forming in the younger woman’s eyes. She felt the fear as it swept through her and she inched a little closer.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not…” shaking her head, Maggie laughed through her tears but swiped them away with her free hand before laying her palm protectively over her stomach. “I want my family with me when my time comes...you’re my family and I don’t have anyone I trust more than _you_ to help deliver my baby.”

“But...I've never delivered a baby...don’t you want…”

“I want you, there,” Maggie told her softly, squeezing her hand. “Will you come?”

“To Hilltop?” Carol asked in disbelief. “I…”

“Daryl too,” Maggie laughed, shaking her head when she thought of the man who had practically glued himself to Carol’s side. “I meant, you _and_ Daryl...there’s a house we cleared when we reinforced the fences if you want it. The two of you could take it... _live_ there?”

Carol swallowed hard as she tried to process what Maggie was actually asking. Of course she would help her with the baby...she would be there and help in any way she could, but it was too soon...what if Daryl didn’t want to leave here? What if…

“Hey,” Maggie’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to look at her questioningly. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or next week...I’m just asking you to think about it, okay?”

Carol nodded, relief washing through her as she reached out to cradle Maggie’s hand in between both of hers. “Even if Daryl isn’t ready, I’ll still be there with you. I won’t let you go through this alone...okay?”

The tears that had threatened to fall slowly broke free to carve a path of salty droplets over Maggie’s cheeks. Shifting closer, Maggie leant forward and pulled Carol into a loose one armed hug.

“You’re all I have left from the farm,” she sniffed. “We’re the last two women left...and I want to keep you close...and I know it’s selfish and…”

“No it’s not,” Carol told her softly, shaking her head against her shoulder. “It’s _not_ …”

“I’m sorry for crying...I can’t seem to do anything else these days,” Maggie sniffed, keeping her head nestled against Carol’s shoulder. “If Glenn were here…”

“Glenn would be so proud of you, Maggie,” Carol told her, her voice all but a whisper. “And even though you can’t see him, when this baby comes into the world, I can promise you he’ll be there.”

Maggie’s voice caught on a sob as she clutched Carol’s hand a little tighter, taking the comfort offered to her by the woman who had become so important to her. She basked in the warmth, allowing Carol’s love to wash through her before she slowly moved, lifting her head to shift backwards while keeping hold of her hand.

“Thank you,” she smiled, swiping at her face with her free hand. “I think he’ll be there too.”

The two women regarded each other silently, both of them content to take the comfort they brought each other in that moment. Maggie let out a breath as she slowly untangled her fingers and pressed her palms against her eyes, pressing away the wetness that still lingered there. After a few seconds she lowered her hands into her lap, a warm smile creeping across her lips.

“What?” Carol asked, returning Maggie’s smile with a bright one of her own.

“So…” Maggie’s smile grew wider, all traces of sadness gone. “You and Daryl?”

The blush that crept over Carol’s skin only deepened when Maggie’s gaze lingered on her. She chuckled softly, averting her eyes even though she could feel her heart humming with happiness. Turning back to look at her friend, she grinned coyly, deciding now would be a good time to go and find him.

“Speaking of,” she said as she moved to stand. “I should…”

Before she could finish speaking, Maggie was on her feet, and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For everything.”

“Anytime,” Carol smiled, slowly pulling away to regard the younger woman fondly. “I’ll talk to Daryl about Hilltop.”

“Okay,” Maggie grinned, her eyes brimming with affection. “We’re family, you and me. You’re like my…”

“If you say mother, I may have to kill myself,” Carol quipped, her grin widening when Maggie burst out laughing.

“No…” Maggie laughed, happiness rolling over her in waves. “I was going to say _aunt_...but now that you say it…”

“I’m warning you,” Carol grinned happily. “I’ll do _it_...I’m not kidding…”

“Well we can’t have that,” Maggie told her, laughter still lingering in her eyes as she laid a palm over her stomach. “This baby needs all the family he or she can get.”

“We’ll all be here,” Carol told her softly, her smile sobering slightly. “When are you leaving?”

“Not for another few days at least. There’s still trading deals to arrange and...you know the rest.”

Carol nodded and reached out to squeeze Maggie’s shoulder affectionately before dropping her hand. “I’ll see you before you leave.”

“You better,” Maggie smiled. “I’m so happy about you two, you know that right?”

“I do,” Carol nodded. “I do…”

“Okay, go,” Maggie told her happily. “He’s probably getting antsy out there without you!”

000

 

Carol saw him the second she walked back into the main room. His presence calling out to her like a beacon and she instantly relaxed. As if sensing her, his head lifted and he turned in her direction, capturing her gaze as she made her way towards him, his hand automatically reaching for hers.

Slipping her hand into his, she stepped a little closer towards him, melting against his side as he untangled their hands to slide his arm over her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Hey,” he whispered worriedly when he saw the obvious signs that she had been crying. “Ya ’lright?”

“I’m okay,” she smiled up at him, the urge to kiss him even stronger than before but she still resisted. They were both so new to all of this, and holding hands was one thing, but kissing...she didn’t know if he was ready for her to kiss him in public yet.

Trying to distract herself, she shifted her gaze onto Rick, noting how he was sporting the biggest grin she’d ever seen from him. Dropping her eyes she chuckled softly, shaking her head sheepishly before chancing a look back at him.

“What?” he laughed, “Can’t I be happy for you two? I mean, we were all beginning to think it was never gonna happen!”

“I think what Rick is trying to say,” Michonne interjected, her grin matching the man’s beside her. “Is it’s about _damn_ time!”

“Fuck off,” Daryl groused good naturedly, shooting the other couple a wide grin. “You’re fine to talk. How long were you two dancin’ around each other?”

Rick’s grin grew even wider as he turned his attention to the woman standing by his side, the heated look between them saying more than any words ever could. Tearing his gaze from hers he turned back towards his two friends, not even attempting to hide how much he loved them both.

“I’m just…” Rick started, thinking of the words he wanted to say to them but stumbling over their intensity.

Carol reached for him, her hand grasping hold of his as she smiled knowingly. She knew how far they had all come in this world. They were family, and so much more than that. They had both moved on and forgiven each other for what had happened in the past...and they were still together throughout all of the loss and heartache along the way.

“I know,” she told him with a watery smile, giving his hand one final squeeze before pulling away from him. Raising her eyes back to the man beside her she smiled and slowly started to move.

“You talk to Maggie?” he asked her gruffly, his face lowering dangerously close to hers.

She nodded her head slightly as he eyes drank him in. He was so close and she could feel his breath mingle with hers and she suddenly couldn’t remember why she was fighting the pull of his lips. Taking a step closer she stood on tiptoes, pressing her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss that left them both a little breathless and wanting more.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” she whispered softly, her lips still burning with his touch.

Daryl could only nod, unable to form a coherent sentence in his head. This woman had a power over him that should have left him terrified and running scared, but when she moved away from him, her fingers smoothing down his arm, he knew he couldn’t be without her anymore. He was in so deep...drowning in feelings that bombarded him from every different angle, but he relished every single one. His gaze dropped down to their joined hands, elation and terror sweeping through him like molten fire.

“Okay,” he managed, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous when she bid their friends goodnight and gave his hand a gentle tug, leading him away.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The house was bathed in darkness when they arrived, and Carol was more than relieved to find that Tobin wasn’t waiting for them. Part of her was expecting another confrontation with him, especially after the way things ended, but as guilty as she still felt, she knew that they would have never worked. She’d spent most of her adult life with a man who had stamped on her self confidence, convincing her that she deserved to be treated as nothing because that’s exactly what she was. After so many years of his insults she’d started to believe him, and had paid dearly for that belief...The only good thing to come out of that dark time was her beautiful little girl, and she would never regret having her, ever...but Ed was different...he was one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made, but that part of her life was all behind her now. She got to start over for real this time.

Glancing across at the man who still held onto her hand, she knew this was who she was supposed to be with. He gave her everything without even knowing it and that fact only made her love him more. He’d been there since the quarry, his friendship giving her confidence to speak up and realise that her opinions did matter, and her voice should be heard.... He’d searched for her daughter every single day, causing her heart to only grow fonder towards him, and he had been the light that led her away from Ed’s dark shadow. She adored this man, so, so much.

“What?” he asked when he turned to see her watching him, acutely aware of the affect she had over his body when she looked at him like that.

“Nothing,” she grinned contentedly as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. “I’m just…happy.”

Daryl felt the warmth course through him when she smiled up at him and reached out for his other hand. He had never made anyone happy before, not like this…and he wanted to blurt out right in that moment that he loved her…but he didn’t. Instead he settled on stepping a little closer to her, resting his forehead against hers.

“ _Yeah?_ ” he asked, his voice full of awe, not quite believing that this was really happening.

“Yeah,” she smiled coyly as she lifted their joined hands, threading their fingers together, swaying together, both of them lost in this moment.

“So…” he whispered softly, his breath fanning across her lips, still unsure what he was supposed to do now they had got here. For all of their kisses and touches that had led them to this point, part of him was still utterly terrified...but when Carol shifted slightly, squeezing his fingers to bring his attention back to her, he knew that whatever happened from this moment onwards, he wanted to experience everything with her.

Carol watched him adoringly when she saw the uncertainty flood his eyes for a few seconds. She knew how much their relationship had evolved over the years from friends, to best friends, until that moment when she realised that the fluttering in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw him wasn’t anything to do with friendship anymore...she felt those flutters grow in intensity with every passing day until she suddenly realised that he had become the most important thing in her life...and it had all started with innocent flirting.

Her eyes sparking with a memory from so long ago, the force of it bringing a gleam to her eyes and her grin to widen... and she couldn’t help it, the words were bubbling on the tip of her tongue...

“Wanna screw around?” she whispered, intending the words to be a light hearted memory, but her body began to tremble when he shifted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and chaste, not unlike their kisses from earlier, but this one sent warmth throughout her, spreading all the way down to her toes. Her heart hammered inside her chest and she was filled with a desperate need to be consumed by him in every way possible. His touch...his lips...his body...his voice...everything...She couldn’t ever remember feeling this way before...she felt like a teenager, young and in love…

When he slowly pulled away, ending their kiss, she couldn’t stop the sigh of disappointment that escaped from her lips. She wanted to feel him...she wanted his hands on her...but when she caught the amusement in his eyes she pulled her head back so that she could look up at him, smiling despite the intensity of the longing coursing through her...they could take it slow...she could go at his pace…

“Does that mean yes?” she whispered, her lips curling upwards into a teasing smile as she took a step away from him, untangling their hands to move up the steps and towards their home.

“Hey,” his hand caught her arm, stopping her movements and she turned back around, smiling questioningly, but before she could even formulate a sentence, his mouth was on hers, stealing anything she might have been about to say. Her arms came alive, her fingers reaching to pull him closer until their bodies were pressed together in the heat of their kiss...and all of the uncertainty about whether he was ready to take this further just melted away.

A cough behind them caused Daryl to tear his mouth from hers...leaving her breathless and grasping his shirt between her fingers. This couldn’t be happening again...it just couldn’t. Lowering her forehead onto his chest, she tried to catch her breath while he shifted to glance over his shoulder to glare at whoever had interrupted them.

When she heard Daryl’s frustrated growl, she lifted her head to peer around him to see Morgan at the bottom of the steps, looking every bit as apologetic as he had done earlier. Loosening her fingers, she released Daryl’s shirt in defeat...would they ever get any time to themselves tonight?

“The _hell!_ ” Daryl groused as he pulled his hands from her waist to turn fully around to shoot a glare at the man who had disturbed them one too many times already today. “What the _fuck_ you want _now?_ ”

Morgan held his hands up in mock surrender and took a step back. His eyes caught Carol’s as she moved forward to stand beside Daryl, noting that she eyed him with the same frustrated glare.

“Rick asked me…”

_“What?_ ” Daryl barked. “To sneak around in the _damn_ dark?”

“I wasn’t…”

Daryl took a step forward but stopped in his tracks when Carol laid a hand on his arm. His eyes shifted to hers and instantly he lost all of his anger. Nodding in answer to her silent question, he turned to focus on Morgan again.

“I’ll be with _Carol_ tonight,” he hissed out, pointing a warning finger at the other man. “So ya best not come knocking. And ya can _tell_ the rest of em they’d better leave _us_ be, too.”

Without waiting for an answer Daryl reached down to take Carol’s hand and ushered her into the house, a muttered _‘asshole’_ lingering in the air as they both disappeared inside.

Morgan shook his head in amusement. He was pretty sure that Carol was more surprised than he was with her man’s sudden announcement, but one thing was for sure...he wouldn’t be disturbing them for a third time. Rick could come and find his own _damn_ whiskey!

000

As soon as the hall lamp was clicked on and door closed behind them, Daryl suddenly realised what he’d done. He stopped dead in his tracks, squeezing her hand as he looked down at her worriedly until she broke into a smile.

“I was trying to figure out how I was going to ask you to stay,” she chided softly, her cheeks flushing when she caught the look in his eyes.

“C’mere,” his gravelled whisper brought her closer and she melted against him as his arms came around her body. “I didn’t want ya to think I was expectin’ anythin.”

Carol squeezed him tighter before she loosened her hold and slowly pulled back to smile up at him. Wordlessly she stepped back and his arms fell away from her to hang limply by his side. She tried to find the right words, but nothing she could say would ever compare to how she was feeling right now, so instead she reached out to take one of his hands in hers and slowly pulled him along with her, leading him up the stairs.

He followed blindly, his heart thundering in his chest and he suddenly felt his nerves falter when she ushered him into her room. This thing they had was far too important to rush...she wasn’t just some roll in the hay or an itch he needed to scratch...she was...everything.

He watched silently as she pushed the door closed and clicked the lock into place. The sound of the bolt sliding across the wooden barrier echoed around them and she turned, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

Her gaze dropped down to their hands, noting how his fingers were so much rougher than her own. He was a mass of scars, his calloused hands telling a story all of their own. She rubbed her thumb across his skin before bringing their joined hands to her lips to trail a path of soft kisses along his knuckles. She heard his breath hitch in his throat as she uncurled his fingers and continued her exploration, leaving a string of kisses wherever she touched before she finally pulled away, glancing up to see his eyes watching her with an intensity that left her craving him.

Sensing her thoughts, he stepped a little closer, bringing their joined hands up to his chest before dipping his head to capture her mouth with his own, kissing her with an intense need that left them both wanting more. Releasing her hand, his arms moved around her to pull her into his body until there was no space in between them...and he was suddenly bombarded with sensations that surged through his body, knowing that they had nothing to do with lust. His legs were shaking when she opened her mouth, her tongue searching for his as the kiss deepened. They melted into each other, hands grasping and pulling until the need to breathe forced them apart.

Carol gasped in heated breaths as she laid her head against his chest, nestled beneath his chin. She wrapped her arms around him, content to hold onto him and bask in the warmth of his body so dangerously close to hers. Flexing her fingers she traced random patterns across his back, touching and searching, and learning how certain places made his heart beat just that little bit faster. Lifting her head, she kissed the underside of his chin, delighting in the way his rough skin felt beneath her lips. Becoming a little bolder, she moved her hands across his back, sliding lower until they bumped against his belt. Feeling his breath hitch only spurred her onwards and she grew in confidence with every touch, and dipped her fingers lower beneath the waistband of his jeans, desperate to feel his skin underneath.

Daryl sucked in a breath when she tugged at his shirt, his whole body shaking with the anticipation of her exploring hands. When her lips moved over his throat, trailing open mouthed kisses back up towards his chin, he gasped, lifting his head higher to give her better access to him. His legs were beginning to feel like lead weights as he fought to control the sensations she was evoking inside him and before he knew what was happening, she had his shirt out of his jeans and her hands on his back, roaming all over his bare skin.

His hands moved to her head, fingers threading through her hair as he tipped her face up to his and capturing her mouth in a kiss that left them both trembling and fighting to breathe. Tearing his lips from hers, he panted heavily as he lowered his forehead to hers. He was dizzy and breathless, his body hummed with need, but he knew if they didn’t slow things down, then their first time together would be over far too quickly.

“Need... to slow...down,” he breathed urgently, even though he was fighting with the arousal igniting inside him. He needed to stop but he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of her...her warm fingers danced over his back causing him to whimper her name but when she began to move away, edging her hands out from under his shirt, he leaned into her palms, chasing the contact once more.

“Okay,” she whispered softly, peppering tiny kisses over his cheek before she took a step backwards and reached for his hands, threading their fingers together as she gently pulled him with her, leading him to the bed, manoeuvring him around until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Daryl missed her when she released his hands and took a step away from him. His body was on fire, sparking with feelings that were so foreign, so new...sex had always been just sex before, but what he was feeling right now was so far away from a simple act of finding release. He wanted to do this right and make her feel everything he was feeling. He loved her and this was important...but when he saw her face, her eyes so expressive and full of love, all thoughts of taking things slow melted away. Getting to his feet he reached out, wrapping his fingers around her hand, pulling her towards him with one fluid movement until she was flush against him.

“I thought…” she gasped out when he kissed her throat, the words lost as she felt herself succumb to the feel of his hot mouth over her skin.

“Uhuh…” his lips hummed, the vibrations sending shockwaves throughout every part of her body as he kissed his way back up to her chin before pulling away completely, grinning sultrily, knowing just exactly what he was doing to her.

Carol slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to bury her fingers into his hair. She molded herself against him, needing to be as close to him as possible. The heat from their bodies was causing chaos inside her and she had no idea who moved first, because one second they were watching each other with heat and desire, then the next they were kissing, pulling each other tighter and tighter, moaning into each other’s mouths. One smouldering kiss followed another, as they touched and caressed, expressing their love for each other with fervent strokes.

His lips left hers to trail soft kisses down her throat, sparking passionate fires everywhere they touched. Carol angled her head to give him better access and closed her eyes as waves of desire crashed over her body. Her breath seemed to leave her in soft desperate gasps when he changed direction to begin kissing his way back towards her chin, every kiss leaving her in no doubt of his love for her.

Carol was drowning in his touch, her heart bursting with every desire, every feeling that she could possibly have. His lips ignited fires all over her body and she wished for just a few moments that they could have done this years ago, but then reminded herself that it wasn’t important now…all she needed now was for him to soothe the ache he had created and release the surge of heat that pulsed through her. Pulling back, she gasped in a breath, holding him at arm’s length before he could claim her lips again. This need for him was both carnal and terrifying…it gripped her body like nothing she had ever experienced before…

“Daryl…” she managed before he caught her again, crushing his mouth to hers. For a few moments, she allowed herself to savour his touch, gasping against his lips when their bodies reacted to one another’s touch. But before they could go too far, he suddenly pulled away from her, leaving them both breathing heavily.

Manoeuvring them once more towards the bed, Daryl glanced across at the door, making sure that it was locked before he turned his attention back to the woman he adored. Grasping her hand, he pulled her towards him, all the while trying to remember why this had taken them so long.

He reached for her again, dragging her into another tight embrace...She was like a drug, consuming him with passion and want. He was fast becoming addicted to her touch, and with every gasp that hummed from her lips, he wanted to hear more...he wanted it all.

Carol molded herself to his body, her lips seeking the rough skin of his neck like she’d done so many times already tonight. She heard him groan in surrender as he lifted his head for her to trace the line of his jaw with her tongue, both succumbing to the passion that coursed through them.

Carol groaned when his hands raked over her breasts and then lower towards the hem of her dress, grasping handfuls of the soft material, dragging it upwards in one swift movement. She lifted her arms, freeing herself of the restraining garment, effectively ripping away another barrier that was keeping them apart. Almost instantly, he was kissing her bare shoulder, trailing hot kisses down her body until he reached the lacey cup of her bra...teasing and licking until he changed direction to kiss back up her throat. 

“Da…oh…god…”

Her words were caught in between hungry kisses when Daryl covered her mouth with his. His restless hands began to move as he reached behind her, his fingers fumbling around trying to find the clasp of her bra. Her nervous giggle stopped him in his tracks and he pulled back breathlessly, breaking the kiss to stare down at her with a mixture of lust and confusion.

Carol reached behind back her to grasp his hands, bringing them around to guide him to the clasp at the front. Part of her was a little apprehensive when she saw his gaze travel over her body…she wasn’t young or pert anymore. Her body bore the many scars that were hidden away from view; scars that Ed had left behind as a reminder that no one would ever want her but him...she fought with every fibre of her being to not fold her arms across her breasts, but when she saw the need in his eyes, those old insecurities scattered, dissolving into the air around them.

Daryl’s eyes drank her in, flittering back up her body until he reached her face. He watched her intently as he popped the clasp open, easing the lacy material over her shoulders and down her arms. His mouth hung open when his eyes trailed down her body, his fingertips following, tracing a path until his hands covered her breasts. She gasped as he squeezed, unable to stop her own desperate hands grasping at his shirt, pulling at the material until buttons popped, pinging small plastic circles in different directions.

Daryl shuddered when she touched him with eager hands, her fingertips pushing at the shirt that hung half open. Reluctantly he released her, delighting in her disappointed groan. He smirked at her as he ripped the last few buttons open and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, for once not caring about the scars that littered his skin.

For a moment they eyed each other, both breathing heavily as the weight of what was happening began to filter through. With slow movements, Daryl dipped his head to kiss the curve of her shoulder, then lower still until his mouth swept across her breasts to lathe his tongue over a nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Carol groaned and arched her back. Her hands came up to wrap around his head, her fingers threading through his hair as she held him to her breast, lost in the feel of him and what he was doing to her. She moaned when he released her, but when he started to kiss his way back up her body she didn’t care about anything but him.

Lips met, clashing together in a mixture of desire, desperation and love. His hands slid lower, smoothing over her stomach to graze the lace of her underwear, but suddenly stalled nervously until she took over to hurriedly push the constricting material away from her body.

Lifting his head, Daryl gazed down over her flushed face in wonderment. He loved her completely, something that he had come to realize when she’d left Alexandria and him behind. He was caught in her gaze, needing her with every fibre of his body. Bringing his lips back to hers, he kissed her once...twice...before their need gravitated them together once more.

Carol moaned into his mouth, plunging her tongue into his depths and causing a low groan to come from somewhere deep inside his throat. Her fingers gripped the belt around his waist, hurriedly unfastening the metal clasp to help him slide his jeans down his hips as she manoeuvred him until the back of his legs bumped against the bed. She urged him to sit, pushing him downwards until he was perched on the edge of the mattress, breathless and aroused.

Daryl watched mesmerised as she sank to her knees, pulling his shoes off of his feet and the remainder of his clothes from his limbs. She was naked from head to toe, unabashed and beautiful and all he could do was stare at her while she sat back on her heels to admire her handiwork. She turned to him as she tossed his jeans onto the growing pile of clothes that littered the floor, her smile causing his breath to catch in his throat. His eyes skimmed over her naked torso, the sight of her making his need to surge. He pushed himself further onto the bed until the back of his knees were against the edge of the mattress and within seconds, she was before him, crawling over him possessively, and all he could do was willingly surrender to her.

Carol caught his mouth hungrily. Her need for him blinded every logical thought and she found herself kissing him desperately, as if he would disappear at any moment. Her desire for him increased and she slid her hands further down his body. She had never been so unashamed like this before. Sex with Ed was just sex, there was no love or passion behind any of it. He’d taken what he wanted and she’d blocked him out, but this, everything she was feeling now was like nothing she had ever experienced. She felt alive and desirable, she felt…powerful.

“Carol," he whispered between kisses, his hands reaching for her but she caught them mid-air, entwining their fingers together as she slowly pushed, urging him downwards until his back hit the soft mattress.

"Wanted you…for so long," she whispered as she drew in a ragged breath and hovered above his lips. She gazed down at him intently, enjoying the fire that sparked in his eyes when she slid one of her hands lower to encompass his length, wrapping her fingers around the very essence of him.

"Carol…" he groaned breathlessly. “I…"

"Shhh," she whispered, closing the short distance between their lips to kiss him once more.

Daryl lost himself in her touch, succumbing to her movements as she aroused him with the tender strokes of her hand. Lifting herself up again, she sat astride his thighs, her tender grip tightening slightly as she touched him. His breath hissed through his lips and he reached down frantically to pull her hand away, knowing that he was so close to losing himself in her before they even got started. She unclasped her fingers and released him, only to fall forward, her arms at either side of his shoulders, hovering over him. Their mouths mashed together in a frenzied kiss and when neither could last without the other any longer, they both frantically reached for each other, their need for release fuelling every single movement.

Each touch led to another, each kiss adding a burst of flame to the now-burning fire that raged through them both. Carol tore her lips from his and sat back up onto his thighs and reached her hand down to circle around him. He groaned with her touch and his fingers reached for her, dancing over her sex, his touch causing a deep guttural moan to hiss from between her lips.

Unable to wait any longer, she lifted herself onto her knees and began slowly lowering herself onto him, closing her eyes with the sensations that he caused inside her. She gasped as she slowly sank lower, easing herself onto his shaft and loving him even more when he allowed her to take her time. When she opened her eyes for him, her gaze drifting down to his face, she saw the wonder shining back at her and she was lost.

“I just…need a minute,” she gasped when she was fully seated on him. “Been…a while.”

Daryl nodded, his fingers splaying wide as he roamed over her body. He allowed himself to explore her naked torso, eliciting soft moans from her when he grasped her breasts with both hands, trying desperately not to surge his hips upwards.

Carol threw her head back as she started to move, slowly at first but when she started to relax, getting used to the feel of him buried inside her, she could already feel her body spiralling out of control. They moved together frantically, groans of lust the only noises to fill the small room. Beneath her, she could feel him quicken his pace, his desperate need for release equalling hers.

"I’m gonna…I’m…" he groaned throatily when she held onto him, her nails digging into his skin as she kept up with his movements. Their bodies became rhythmic, matching each other thrust for thrust until the pace accelerated and the soft moans became more urgent. Carol clung to him desperately as she felt herself tumble over the edge, pulsing around him as she cried out, her release triggering his as he follow seconds later.

She collapsed against him, her breathing heavy and unsteady. She didn't want to move from him, the familiarity of his touch sending a surge of raw emotion throughout her body. Lifting herself up slightly, she ran her fingertips over his flushed cheek and suddenly realized that whatever pain they had both suffered in the past didn’t really matter anymore. There was only one truth now, something that she’d felt and known for a very long time.

"I love you," she whispered, not afraid to say those words anymore. “You don’t have to say anything…I just…wanted you to know.”

Her admission caused Daryl to unravel before her eyes and he yanked her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, keeping their bodies fused together for a few more moments. This joining had been rushed and carnal, but in some ways it had been so much more.

Pressing a kiss against his throat, Carol disengaged from his arms and lifted herself up and off of him, immediately missing his warmth. When his hands came up to clasp hers, she stopped her movements and regarded him adoringly.

“Hey…you know…I do too…right?” he whispered. “Always have…”

Sudden tears gathered in her eyes with his soft admission. Her heart was beating wildly but all she could do was nod her head as a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

He reached up to smooth the wet droplet away from her face with his thumb. This woman had taught him how to love…she had shown him that he could allow himself to feel, and that he was worthy of everything she gave him. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with a tenderness he never thought he would ever feel…or even get to show, and when they finally parted, both sated and caught in their post coital haze, he shifted slightly to move them both further onto the bed, dragging the sheet up with them.

Their eyes met in the dim light and she could almost feel her heart melting beneath his intense gaze. They were going to survive this new life; their love for each other would see to that… and, when Daryl lowered his head to capture her mouth, she knew that they could get through any obstacle put in their way.

With their lips still touching, Daryl rolled over onto his back, taking her with him so that she was cocooned against his body. Leaving his lips, she sighed contentedly into his chest, placing a soft kiss onto his skin before her eyes could no longer hold back the blissful pull of sleep…

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl’s eyes blinked open as he tried to focus. It was still dark out, with streaks of moonlight filtering through the closed blinds, bathing the bed in its silvery shadow. Taking a deep breath, he stretched against the soft body nestled in front of him and slid his fingers along her arm to come to rest over her hand that laid possessively over his upper thigh. He relished the feel of her so close to him, naked and incredibly warm. They had shifted positions sometime during the night, but still so close that there wasn’t any space in between them. Carol’s leg was threaded between both of his and he relished the feel of her body molded to his. It felt so natural, like they had slept like this a million times...and even though the thought of being so close to another human being would usually cause him to retreat and run...with her, he craved her touch.

Lowering his head, he nuzzled his lips into the space behind her ear, breathing in her scent and feeling his body respond instantly. She was intoxicating, even in sleep, and he just couldn’t seem to get enough of her.

“Mmm…” she hummed sleepily, her body stretching languidly as she pulled her leg from between his to shift onto her back. Her eyes blinked open sleepily and she smiled up at him through the silvery darkness. “Heeey...You okay?”

“Yeah,” he told her softly, his heart fluttering with a sudden sense of devotion that sent a flood of heat through him. He hadn’t been expecting these feelings to have so much power. Whatever he was expecting before they consummated their relationship was nothing compared to the fire coursing through him now. It was so intense, so real, that he didn’t know if he would ever be able to survive in this world without her by his side.

Carol focussed on him as she lifted her hand to rest over his face, nestling his cheek against the palm of her hand. Part of her had been afraid to open her eyes for fear that this was just some beautiful dream...but here he was, right here beside her in the bed, and it felt so right, like he had always been there. Smiling up at him, she parted her lips, giving him a silent invitation to kiss her.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Words of love that were so foreign to him seemed to linger, always on the tip of his tongue...He’d never told anyone he’d loved them ever, not even his mom...it just wasn’t him...but as he smiled down at her to see understanding reflecting in her eyes, he knew she already understood, accepting him and every single thing that made him who he was. He gravitated towards her, sealing his promise that he really did love her, in a kiss that lingered over her lips.

Carol's eyes closed in surrender the second his lips touched hers. His warmth spread across her skin, his kisses igniting the smouldering embers that still lingered from their first time together. She felt his warm breath travel across her cheek, his kisses trailing a path of molten lava in their wake, spreading his love throughout her entire body, kiss after kiss after kiss...

"Mmm..." she hummed, tilting her head to give him better access to her soft skin. Her hands began their own exploration, travelling up his forearms until they reached his shoulders to encircle behind his neck, lost in the sensations of him and his powerful essence while he adored her with his lips.

"Carol," he sighed her name into her ears, causing her to shiver against him. He delighted in her response, taking mental notes of her gasps and sighs as he continued his exploration, deliberately avoiding her mouth as he dipped lower, intending to worship her body with his own. He kissed the edge of her ear, puffing hot breaths around it before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Carol gasped with the shockwaves tumbling through her. Her body was on fire, humming with pleasure and pure need as his mouth released her earlobe to travel across her chin and she desperately tried to angle her head to catch him, needing his mouth on hers.

Lifting his head, he smirked down at her when he saw the hunger in her eyes. Her fingers were buried in his hair, threading through his silken strands trying to urge him to kiss her, but he held back. When her fingers slipped from his hair to slide down to his shoulders and then his chest, he knew he was totally lost. Every emotion, every feeling, every caress was conveyed through every touch and he could feel his body surrendering to her.

"I need you," she whispered hoarsely, seeking out his lips, closing the short distance between them to kiss him blindly. This need, this surge of love that cascaded around them only intensified when they clung to each other. Daryl plunged his tongue into her mouth, the sensation eliciting a throaty groan from deep inside her throat as she met him head on, stroking his tongue with her own as the kiss became deeper. They both felt the jolt of energy pass between them, a tidal wave of need that was even more powerful than it had been earlier when they made love for the very first time.

Daryl was drowning in her touchy4; her kisses extinguished any remnants of worry that had lingered inside him, only to burst them into the tiniest particles of dust, along with everything else that had caused him pain. She filled his senses, her love coursing through his body. Her arms lifted, winding around his neck, pulling him in closer. He took all that she offered him, feeling their bond so deeply now.

"Daryl," she whimpered against his lips, pulling away briefly to catch her breath before he pulled her back to him again, his mouth possessively over hers. She kissed him back with just as much passion, needing him so badly. She shifted her body, parting her legs, urging him to nestle between her thighs...and when he moved, his hardness so desperately close to her core, every thought seemed to scatter, rendering her powerless.

His lips left hers as he kissed along her cheek, licking and kissing, trailing a path of fire as he moved down onto her neck once more.

"Da..." she gasped, his warm lips igniting her with pure need. Reaching up to his shoulders, she clutched at him, her fingers opening and closing as she tried to touch all of him at once. Her body trembled with need, his touch sending shockwaves of heat to cascade through her, pulsing its way right to her centre, flooding her with desire.

His hands enticed further shivers from her body as he trailed his fingertips sensually over her exposed torso. He was amazed at how her skin was so soft beneath his touch and she never failed to ignite the fire that had always simmered inside him whenever he was around her. His hands travelled lower, seeking to end the aching arousal that coursed through them.

Reaching up to his shoulders, Carol threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her as his name hummed on her lips. She gasped as he trailed his lips over her throat, then lower still until he kissed the underside of her breast before licking his way towards her nipple, sucking it into his mouth while his hand teased her other breast. Carol was making sounds that were a cross between a moan and a gasp...and her legs shifted restlessly against him, her fingers clamping around his head. He ground against her, unable to resist the pull of her body or the ache building in his groin. 

Her hands began a slow exploration of his body, the friction burning the desperate need to fuse their bodies together. She began chanting his name over and over, her searching fingers pushing between them until her hand bumped against his erection, the touch bringing a deep guttural moan from his throat. The vibrations cascaded over her breast, surging heat and want through every part of her, and she groaned out his name with total abandonment, not caring anymore if anyone in the house could hear her.

Her hands eased lower, wrapping around his shaft, squeezing and stroking, eliciting throaty growls as he ground into her hand. He released her captured nipple from his mouth and buried his face in between her breasts, puffing out gasps and moans as he licked his way back up to her throat, kissing and nipping a path to her lips, capturing her mouth in a deep demanding kiss that left her whimpering beneath him.

Lifting himself up he pulled his lips from hers with a gasping breath. His eyes met hers, and even in the dim light he could see the glistening shine of tell tale tears...and his heart soared. He moved with her, following her hand as she guided him towards her opening...her soft moans urging him forward. His eyes were on her as he entered her body, keeping his movements deliberately slow, looking for any signs of discomfort. Her hands came up to cradle his face, his name becoming a mantra on her lips...and when he moved, burying himself completely inside her, the intensity brought them both to tears.

Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, her ankles locking as he began to move. She gasped out when he surged into her, quickening his pace as she clawed at him, hissing out words that he couldn’t hear. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, and his moans turned into grunts as he buried his face into the curve of her shoulder, kissing and sucking at her skin. The headboard cracked against the wall, the sound vibrating around the room as he pounded into her, over and over until he felt her clench around him, her cries of release muffled against his shoulder. Her body urged him on, pulling him in deeper and deeper until he felt his release surging through him, stronger and stronger until his seed burst into her, the aftershocks causing him to shake and shudder until he collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath.

Carol moved her arms around him, pulling him in tighter as she ground against him, enjoying the lazy thrusts as they both came down from their high, until he slowed to a stop and her legs dropped away from him to fall boneless on either side of his.

"Daryl…" she murmured into his hair, her fingers holding him to her possessively. She felt him shift above her as he lifted himself up on his elbows so he could gaze down into her eyes.

"I…" she needed to tell him again, she wanted to say the words but they seemed to stick in her throat. “I…”

"I do too," he told her, a lopsided grin forming on his lips as he watched her eyes widen with understanding.

Carol smiled up at him tearfully. So many emotions soared through her right at this moment. He had just told her he loved her again in not so many words and she had never felt so loved and cherished in her entire life. No words, no endearment could ever describe the feelings that rampaged through her. Bringing his head down to hers, she met his lips in a tender kiss, conveying in that sensual touch just how much she loved and adored him. When their lips parted he gave her a soft smile, and she realised she had never seen such a beautiful man.

"We should try and sleep," he whispered as he peppered light kisses against her lips before he slid out of her body and moved to lay beside her. She smiled sleepily as she turned on her side, shuffling backwards until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Daryl kissed her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tighter against his chest. His fingertips danced down her arm to come to rest over her hand on her stomach. She splayed her fingers wide, allowing his to slip in between hers, threading through and clasping together. He relaxed against her, smiling contently as he buried his lips into her hair.

"Mmm, I'm happy," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes refusing to stay open any longer as she settled against him. For a moment he was content to listen to her breathing...her soft sighs lulled him into peacefulness, her love wrapping him in a blanket of warmth as he slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.

 

000

 

Sometime later something awoke him from his slumber. Cracking open his eyes, he turned his head to see Carol curled up beside him, her warm breath whisping against his ear. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek, blinking at the intruding sunlight that streamed across the bed. His body ached when he shifted slightly, his muscles protesting from overuse, but for the first time in his life he awoke feeling completely content.

Turning onto his side, he shifted his body even closer, drinking in the warmth of her skin. He had never felt like this before in all of his life. Being this close to her, sleeping beside her… he never thought that there was anyone out there that would ever want him in the way she did. Even before the turn he’d always known that love and happiness happened to other people...not him...never him...until Carol came into his life and turned everything he thought he’d known on its head. She had burrowed her way inside his heart a long time ago and he didn’t think he could ever be without her again. He’d gone from being a loner, meaning nothing to no one, to being everything to her...and no matter how long he had left in this world, he was determined that every moment would be spent by her side.

Lifting his hand up to her face he gently skimmed his fingertips over her cheek and felt something clench inside his chest. He never thought real love ever existed; not until her… Carol had breathed new life into him and he felt as if he was truly alive. If Merle were still here he would no doubt berate him for becoming soft and allowing himself to be consumed by this woman and what she represented...but being consumed in such a glorious, encompassing way was everything he wanted right now...he wanted this feeling to last forever...he wanted her…

Her face had lost all of the worry during sleep. Gone were the lines of worry that etched around her eyes when she was awake. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he stopped in his tracks when a loud knock echoed through the room. Daryl moved, keeping his movements slow, trying not to wake her. Pulling his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat up and looked back at her adoringly. His movements caused a soft whimper to escape from her lips as she shuffled closer towards his body, automatically reaching for him as she slowly blinked her eyes open, fighting the pull of sleep.

"Mmm…" she whispered sleepily. "Come back to bed…"

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead, lingering against her for a few more moments before moving slowly away to look down at her.

"Go back to sleep," he told her, his voice no more than a whisper. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Kay…" she sighed, her eyes closing even as she spoke.

His eyes wandered back over to Carol as she slept, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and lay beside her again...but when the knock sounded again, he sighed heavily and glanced back to her sleeping form one more time before hissing out an annoyed breath and pulled on his jeans.

Popping the buttons closed, he left the belt to dangle open, ignoring the clink of the buckle as he moved. He glanced back to the bed, relieved that Carol hadn’t stirred with his sudden movements and turned to walk towards the door, yanking it open to glare at whoever dared to disturb their sleep.

“Car—“

The words died on Carl’s lips when the door suddenly opened to reveal a bare chested Daryl looking anything but pleased to see him. His mouth opened and closed as he took a step back, his eyes instinctively trying to look into the room but when Daryl stepped out into the hall to pull the door closed behind him he clamped his mouth closed.

“ _What?_ ” Daryl growled in annoyance when Carl eyed him warily. “Well?”

“Uh…”

“ _Well_ spit it out,” Daryl snapped. “Ya woke us up for _somethin’._ ”

“I was…my dad was... looking for …Carol,” Carl’s voice lowered as he spoke, still not quite believing what he was seeing. “Is she—“

“She’s sleepin’,” Daryl snapped. “And I want her to stay that way.”

“I…”

“Whatever he wants can wait.”

Carl’s initial shock suddenly melted away as he took a step back and nodded his head. He turned to walk back along the hall but stopped. Turning back around his lips broke into a wide smile as his eyes lingered over the closed door before coming to rest on the gruff looking redneck who was regarding him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

“ _Are_ you and Carol…”

“Well I ain’t just here visitin’,” Daryl groused as he reached behind him to nudge the door open again.

Carl’s smile grew wider when Daryl started to move, and he was caught between wanting to jump towards his uncle to give him a manly hug or to fist pump the air...but instead he did neither. He settled for nodding his head at the older man in approval before turning on his heel to walk away.

Daryl watched him leave before moving back into Carol’s room, quietly closing the door behind him. Turning towards the bed he stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting up against the headboard. The sheet they’d had over them was now pulled up against her, covering her breasts, and her hair was sticking up in all different directions, but she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever known.

“Hey, why are ya awake?” he asked, his voice heavy with disappointment as he made it to the bed in three long strides to kneel on the edge of the mattress, crawling closer to sit beside her, resting his back against the headboard. She sighed happily as she shuffled closer, taking his arm to lift it up so she could settle flush against his chest. Daryl held his arm up until she had stopped moving before lowering it to drape across her shoulders, tracing lazy circles over her skin with his fingertips.

“Who was at the door?” she asked, stifling a yawn as she burrowed closer to rest her head beneath his chin, her hand draped over his stomach.

“Carl,” he told her, his voice rumbling in amusement. “The poor kid didn’t know where to put his face!”

“Poor Carl,” Carol chuckled as she turned her face to press a kiss against his throat as she pulled him in tighter. “He wasn’t at the party last night, so he’s probably the only one who doesn’t know.”

“Think that’s why Rick sent him?” he asked, his voice disappearing into her hair.

“Hmm...maybe,” she sighed as she soaked up the heat from his skin. “And I guess that means we should get up…”

“Yeah…”

When neither of them moved, Carol smiled, kissing his chest again before she slowly started to pull back. Sliding the palm of her hand along his stomach she moved slowly, taking her time before she sat back to smile up at him adoringly.

“Wanna share a shower with me?” she asked, her eyes twinkling when she saw his mouth drop open with her invitation.

“Hell yeah,” he grinned, climbing off of the bed before she could even move to the edge of the mattress.

“Go and get your stuff,” she beamed, shaking her head with amusement when he looked so damn happy with the prospect of sharing a shower with her. “I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

She expected him to leave as she climbed out of the bed, dropping the sheet to turn around to open one of her drawers, but when she felt his arms coming around her from behind, she relaxed against him.

“You okay with all a this?” he asked, his lips dipping down to nuzzle her ear as he spoke.

“Me?” she grinned. “I was worried about how you were going to handle all of the attention...I know you don’t like people…”

“I like you,” he chuckled, kissing her neck as they rocked from side to side.

“I like you too,” she smiled as she skimmed her fingers over his. “But, are you going to be okay?”

“Gonna be just fine…” he whispered before he planted one last kiss into her hair before releasing her to step away. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up before we go down.”

Carol couldn’t help it, his choice of words cause her eyes to gleam with amusement and a giggle to escape her lips. She watched his initial confusion turn into something else and he suddenly flushed furiously, shaking his head, grinning like an idiot.

_“Really?”_ she chided as she looked down at her nakedness, unashamed. “I’m standing here like this and _you’re_ the one who's blushing!”

_“Stooop…”_

“Go,” she laughed, happiness coursing through her as she gestured towards the closed door. “I’ll meet you in the shower.”

He hovered for a few seconds, watching her as she turned away from him to pull new clothes out of her drawer and he was suddenly struck with a powerful surge that hit him right in the centre of his chest. He had never felt so happy or free in his whole damn life and it was all down to her...moving towards the door, he glanced back at her one last time, fighting the pull of need that seemed to linger around him whenever he was away from her. Pulling open the door he stepped out into the hall, already missing her which was ridiculous when he would be back with her within minutes. Giving himself a mental shake, he moved towards his room, feeling lighter than he’d felt in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

When Daryl and Carol walked into the kitchen, smiling and bumping shoulders as they moved, they were greeted by Michonne who was dancing around the kitchen with a giggling Judith in her arms.

“Hey, you two,” she grinned at them, taking one last twirl with Judith before coming to a stop in front of Daryl, who instantly opened his arms for the little girl.

“Hey Judy,” he greeted, his soft voice causing Michonne to smile in surprise.

“Well, it’s nice to see that someone’s happy this morning,” she chortled. “Even though some of us didn’t get a lot of sleep last night...it doesn’t seemed to have bothered you two!”

“Noise?” Carol asked in surprise, before she caught the gleam in her friend’s eyes and suddenly understood. Shaking her head she smiled coyly, her eyes glancing over at Daryl who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, seemingly proud of himself.

“You two have got some stamina!” Michonne laughed, delighted with the rosy tint appearing on Carol’s cheeks. “Even Tara’s jealous!”

Carol gasped in a breath, wishing that their first night together wasn’t under such scrutiny from the rest of their family. If Tara had commented about them, then who else was going to come up and offer their opinions? Could this get any worse?

“Yep,” Michonne teased, “she came down this morning complaining of a headache, and it didn’t help with the…”

“Stop!” Carol’s eyes widened in embarrassment, and she could already feel the heat rising over her face. She didn’t even think of how close Tara’s room was to hers and it wasn’t as if her or Daryl had really cared about that last night... 

“She’s really happy for you,” Michonne told her then with a warm smile. “We all are...and I mean that.”

“Thank you,” Carol grinned as she allowed her feelings to wash over her. “We are too.”

“And you managed to put a smile on the grumpy redneck’s face for once, so it’s win win,” Michonne gestured towards Daryl, ignoring the glare he shot in her direction before he was drawn into Judith again

Carol looked over to Daryl, who was lost in some kind of conversation with the little girl he was carrying around the kitchen and she felt her heart clench...she felt the burn, unprepared for the powerful ache or the sadness brought with it, but she pushed it back, refusing to let it cloud the happiness she’d finally found with the man she truly loved.

“Hey,” Michonne whispered softly, as she rested her hand on Carol’s arm, the smile slipping from her lips. “You know none of us mean anything by it don’t you? We’re all really happy you two finally hooked up after all this time...”

“No, that’s not...” Carol sighed as she watched Daryl’s face transform into pure happiness as he hugged the small child. “I’ll never be able to give him that.”

“Give him what?” Michonne asked in confusion as she followed Carol’s gaze to watch the man and child laughing and playing like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“He would be such a good father,” Carol’s voice was no more than a whisper, but the woman beside her sighed in understanding.

Michonne nodded, her heart aching for the older woman. She squeezed Carol’s shoulder as they watched the interaction between the gruff looking archer and the little girl, knowing all too well the joy of finding your perfect partner, only to know that it was a little too late. 

“I don’t think I can give Rick that, either,” Michonne told her softly. “There were complications after my son...I…don’t even know if I can...”

Carol reached for her hand on her shoulder and squeezed her fingers in a sad kind of solidarity.

“I miscarried six times before Sophia…” Carol told her, her voice thick with age old grief. “And after her...it just never happened again.”

Michonne sighed, allowing them to wallow in a brief moment of sadness for a few moments before she gave Carol’s fingers one final squeeze then lowered her hand, smiling brightly at the sight before them.

“We still have Maggie’s baby to look forward to...and we have her,” she grinned, nodding towards the little girl who was giggling excitedly while Daryl twirled her around.

Carol watched the two of them, her mind flittering back to when she used to dance around her own kitchen when Sophia was Judith’s age. They span around and laughed, enjoying their time together before Ed came home to ruin it all, taking their happiness and crushing it within seconds...but, he was gone now, he couldn’t hurt them any more...but oh, how she wished that Daryl could have been Sophia’s daddy...she would have loved him so much.

Daryl glanced across at her, the smile on his lips slipping slightly when he saw the far away look in Carol’s eyes. Placing a kiss onto Judith’s cheek, he put her back onto the floor and grinned down at her when she protested, promising to spin her around again later.

Michonne held her hand out for the little girl and she ran towards her, gripping her hand excitedly. 

“Come on, baby girl,” Michonne cooed, sweeping her up onto her hip before smiling over at the couple who had gravitated together again. “When you’re done, Rick wants to talk to both of you.”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Michonne grinned as she swept out of the house, taking a giggling Judith with her.

The door slammed shut behind her to leave the two of them slightly confused, but before Carol could say anything she was was being pulled into Daryl’s chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her as his head dropped down to nestle into the curve of her shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice muffled as he kissed her neck, tugging her closer when she melted into him.

“Mmm…” she hummed, holding onto him so tightly. “Just…lost in memories...seeing you with Judy...it’s…”

“Ya thinkin’ ‘bout ‘Phia?” he asked as he held onto her, his lips nuzzling her soft skin.

Carol closed her eyes against the sudden swell of emotion that swam through her. She nodded against him, her mind bringing forward all of the images of her lost children, of barns...of blood and of flowers. The surge of grief threatened to engulf her, her tight reign on it slipping as his love rushed in to take its place. 

“I wish she had been yours,” she whispered, her voice catching as she relaxed against him, allowing grief to spill around her for just this one time before she opened her eyes and reigned it back in again.

Daryl kissed her neck, lingering over her skin for a few more moments before he slowly lifted his head to look down at her. He remembered those spiteful words he’d spat at her all those years ago, words he’d regretted the second they’d left his mouth…’Ya shoulda been keepin’ an eye on her. Sophia wasn’t mine’. He’d seen the pain in her eyes then, his own sense of failure spilling insults off his tongue, but she’d taken it all in, everything he’d thrown at her and forgiven him. He wanted to erase that time and ease her pain but he knew that was just as much a part of them, as this life was now.

He looked at her, feeling helplessly drawn to her, but only now he didn’t have to fight the attraction they’d always had between them. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and he suddenly wanted to give her everything, anything to ease the pain that still weaved its way inside her. For her to wish that he had fathered her only child brought forth emotions that he just couldn’t explain...so he settled for nodding his head, smiling as he kissed her forehead, knowing that whatever she needed from him, he would give it to her without question...even if that meant taking on the roll of a father, to a child who no longer lived.

“I think she woulda liked it here,” his voice was a gruff whisper as he smiled into her hair. “And maybe I could’a taken her out there, taught her how to hunt…”

“And she’d have wrapped you around her little finger,” Carol mused, a smile lifting her lips as she allowed the fantasy to form in her mind. “She would have loved you and Merle.”

“Nah,” he grinned, falling into her dream world with her. “Merle would’a driven every boy off within a mile of her, and I’d never let her date.”

“What never?” she laughed as she lifted her head to look at him incredulously.

“Hell no,.. and any damn boy come sniffin’ around her I’d put an arrow square in his ass!”

Carol couldn’t help it, the grin that formed over her lips pushed every ounce of sadness back into its box, locked and chained inside her heart. She never thought she would ever feel like this again, that first rush of love that caused the heart to flutter and the stomach to somersault wildly. There was no time left for ‘if only’s’ or ‘what if’s’...all they had was the here and now...and with him, living this life was where she wanted to be.

“In my heart...” she told him then, her voice holding so much conviction that he gasped in a breath, “...she was yours.”

He didn't know what to say to her...Here she was telling him all the things he never thought he’d hear and he found himself nodding...accepting her words with just as much conviction, and wondering just what kind of father he would have been. 

“The girls too…” he told her, remembering the two young girls who had stuck to Carol back at the prison. “There ain't much blood family in this world no more so, all of ‘em were mine if that's what ya want. I ain't gonna say no different.”

Lizzie’s face flashed in her mind bringing a crashing wave of guilt and grief to spark around her but she pushed it away, locking it back inside where it had to stay for now. Maybe one day she would be able to tell Daryl about her two lost girls, and what had happened at that terrible house with the Pecan trees.

“I know you said it was worse,” he started, not wanting to push. “But you can talk to me, you know that right? You can tell me anythin’…”

“Yes,” she nodded tearfully as she took a step away from him to hold onto his hands. “I know...but...I just can’t...I don’t want to forget them, Daryl...but I...”

The front door opened suddenly, the sound of Rick’s boots thumping across the wooden floor, breaking the moment between them. Carol swiped at her eyes and moved to the other side of the kitchen and clicked on the kettle. She needed to regain her composure and push the memories back as she tried not to feel the ache of loss when Rick would no doubt take Daryl away from her for the day.

“Hey,” he grinned as he came into the kitchen to dump an armful of melons onto the countertop. “You’re both finally up...”

“Didn’t know we had a damn schedule,” Daryl groused, his worried gaze falling onto the woman who had once again regained her composure and plastered a smile back onto her face. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rick grinned, holding his arms up in mock surrender. “I just…”

Daryl was beyond irritated. Things had changed for him and Carol dramatically in such a short time. He wanted to be with her every second and he knew it was irrational and it wasn’t possible to be by her side all of the time, but something inside him had burst open and he couldn’t seem to keep away from her. If this was what love felt like then what Rick had said to him last night was true, he did indeed have it bad. His eyes fell to her again and he felt his chest ache...how could he possibly miss her when she was right there in the same room? The mere impact of it was terrifying.

“We get it, Rick,” Carol’s voice cut through his thoughts, her smile lingering as she came to stand beside him again, sliding her hand along his arm. “We kept you all awake last night...We get the joke okay...we’ve already heard it from Michonne!”

“I wasn’t…” Rick’s face flushed a brighter shade of red as he lowered his eyes and tried to avoid her gaze. “I just meant…”

“Relax Rick,” Carol laughed, her soft chuckle filling the room as she moved around the counter to tap his arm lightly. “I’m making us coffee. You want one?”

Rick lifted his eyes warily, watching her as she flittered around the kitchen like a contented housewife who just happened to carry a knife with her. She seemed different today, as if some of the shadows around her eyes had faded slightly, and she looked much like the Carol he’d come to love before the flu came and changed everything for all of them.

“Uh...no...actually I was looking for Daryl and…”

“Well ya found me,” Daryl quipped dryly, his gaze following Carol as she pulled two mugs down from the cupboard, working in one fluid movement as she poured hot water into the mugs.

“Yeah, Ezekiel wants to head back to the kingdom this afternoon…”

“So?” Daryl shrugged, taking the offered mug from Carol’s hand, smiling at her as he fought to stop himself from flinging a possessive arm around her shoulders. They shared a smouldering smile, a surge of heat passing between them that would make even Father Gabriel blush. 

Rick watched the two of them in mild fascination. They had gone from two people who were so obviously meant to be together but hadn’t quite figured that out, to two people who needed to be in each other’s personal space every second of the day...and he couldn’t be happier for both of them.

“He asked to see you before he left,” Rick gestured towards Carol as he spoke, noticing how she stepped closer to the man beside her, as if she needed some kind of reassurance that he was still there.

“I’m not going back, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Carol told him as she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “I’ve not figured out yet where I’m supposed to be, but I know it’s not with the kingdom.”

Daryl turned his head, regarding her proudly as he slipped his free arm over her shoulder, tugging her a little closer into his side.. 

“And I ain’t going anywhere without her so you can tell that asshole to fuck the hell off.”

Rick’s eyes narrowed and his lips turned upwards into an incredulous smile. He watched the possessiveness in his brother’s stance, his arm draped across the woman beside him looking like they had been together for years, and he started to wonder just how long they had really been together.

“Actually, I think his invitation was for the both of you,” he told them. “After the thing with Tobin I thought…”

“I can handle Tobin,” Daryl snapped, placing his mug onto the counter behind him before he eased his arm from around Carol’s shoulders to turn to face her. “And I know ya can handle him too, but if he comes near ya...so much as looks at ya the wrong way…”

“I think he got the message last night,” she told him, a mixture of love and determination slipping through her words. “He won’t try anything ”

“Listen, if he does anything then I’ll deal with him myself,” Rick chimed in. “With Negan gone we’ve got to regroup... We’ve got to try and get along, all of us.”

“We’ll get along just fine,” Daryl growled, turning his head to cast Rick a heated glare. “As long as he stays the hell away from her.”

Rick opened his mouth to speak but when Carol looked towards him, her eyes filled with something he couldn’t quite recognise, he snapped his mouth shut and waited for her to say something.

“Rick, can you give us a minute?” She asked him then, shifting her gaze onto the irritated man before her. She waited for Rick to nod his head silently, then turn away to make his way back out of the door. As soon as they were alone again, Carol reached out to touch Daryl’s arm, halting his movements to bring his eyes to her.

“Look I’ll do whatever ya want,” he told her, his voice both soft and desperate. “I’m not tryin’ to tell ya what ya can and can’t do...but, I can’t lose ya, ya know that right?”

Carol’s eyes flooded with tears. She knew that even though this turn in their relationship was still fresh and new, they had always been leading to this point. She had been his since the day he’d brought her that flower and her love for him had just grown and intensified ever since. Taking one of his hands in between both of hers, she stepped a little closer and smiled up at him.

“I was going to talk to you about something, but I was going to wait for a few weeks to see how we...” she stopped, her hands wrapping around his as she kept her gaze locked with his. “But...no matter how I see it, I can’t see my life without you, I don’t think I even want to.”

“I…”

“Maggie wants me to go with her,” she blurted, watching him for his reaction as she spoke. “She wants me there when the baby comes… ”

“And ya wanna go?” he asked her, his heart beating so loudly that he could swear she would hear it. He couldn’t believe this was happening...they’d only just found each other after everything they’d been through and it was Maggie of all people who wanted to rip them apart. How could barely cope being away from her now...he couldn’t even imagine how difficult a few months without her would be. He gasped in a breath, the weight of her words crashing around him until he saw her stepping even closer, concern flooding her eyes.

“I told her I’d have to talk to you first,” she told him softly, untangling their fingers to slide her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. 

Daryl was confused. Here she was causing his heart to break and to soar at the same time and he didn’t know what to say.

“Do ya wanna go?”

“That depends,” she smiled, reaching up to press a soft kiss onto his lips before pulling back to look up at him. 

“On what?”

“There’s a house,” she told him, her voice soft as she waited for his reaction. “Maggie said it’s ours if we want it…”

Sudden realisation dawned in Daryl’s eyes, the rush of it bursting through him like a thunderbolt. His mouth opened and closed, gaping at her as he tried to form a coherent sentence but his mouth wouldn’t seem to work. So instead he surged forward, dragging her towards him in a fierce embrace that left her in no doubt of his devotion to her.

Carol laughed and cried all at once, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, and rolling down her cheeks unchecked. Wrapping her arms around him, she held on tight as he buried his face into her shoulder, their bodies swaying slightly to a rhythm all of their own.

“I’ll talk to Maggie,” she sniffed, a tiny sob catching in her throat when he kissed her shoulder before lifting his head to smile down at her in awe. “It doesn’t have to be right away. We can wait a couple of months...see how things go…”

When his hand came up to cradle her face, she smiled up at him and leaned into his palm before turning her head slightly to place a soft kiss over his skin.

“We’ll take as long as ya need,” he told her, his voice no more than a gravelled whisper as he brought his other hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I don’t wanna be without ya again.”

“You won’t be,” she told him softly, her breath mingling with his. “We’ve already lost so much time...but this could be our new start, yours and mine.”

“We get to start over,” he nodded, remembering his words from so long ago. “Whatever ya want...”

“Will you be alright?” she asked softly, watching his eyes dance over hers as she spoke. “I know how close you and Rick are. If…”

“Don’t ya go worryin’ about that,” he told her as he skimmed him hands over her arms. “I’m gonna be fine, and so’s Rick...and it’s not like Hilltop’s that far away anyway.”

Her eyes gleamed brightly as she lifted up onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a fierce embrace. It seemed so much like a dream… and part of her was worried that she would wake up any moment and be back inside that little house again, living a sad and solitary existence. So she held on tight, clinging onto this rollercoaster ride of emotions and prayed that things weren’t going much too fast.

“Are you gonna be okay with all a this?” he asked, his voice muffled in her hair. “I ain’t never lived with anyone before, ‘cept Merle, and that ain’t the same thing.”

“I should be asking you that,” she spoke into his shoulder, holding him tighter. “I won’t hold it against you if you choose to back out if it gets too much.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he told her adamantly, kissing her temple as he spoke. “Nothin’ you could do to change my mind either.”

 

“Okay then,” she grinned happily. “I’ll talk to Maggie later today...tell her to expect both of us.

Daryl’s looked down at her in complete awe. A few months ago he’d given up and prayed for death when he was in that cell. He’d already lost his family but he’d lost her too. Everything he’d grown to love had been taken away and he never thought he would ever live to see her again...he never thought he would ever be this...happy…

“I’ll talk to Rick,” he told her then, his breath fanning her face as he lowered his head, seeking out her mouth to place a soft kiss onto her lips before pulling away again. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“We are,” she nodded, her eyes wet with tears as she reached up to pull his mouth down to hers, leaving a promise of forever on his lips.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Carol was on her way to see Maggie. With Daryl working on fortifying the wall she had set out to put their plans in motion, but she had encountered a few people offering their opinions along the way, and by the time she had made it to the other side of the community, she was ready to kill the next person who dared say anything about her newfound relationship.

She caught sight of Morgan’s solitary form as he maintained some of the new graves of their fallen comrades. She watched him as he tended to them so carefully, and she wondered if like her, his mind wandered to those he’d lost. She had found herself visiting Sam’s grave on many occasions since she’d come back. In some ways she felt that by talking to him, she was somehow talking to all of her lost children too. There were times when she thought she would drown in grief, especially when she had exiled herself to that tiny little house near the kingdom...Sophia had been her life, and she had been the reason she kept fighting...she owed it to her to continue to find the strength she’d lacked when she was alive.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Morgan watching her, so when she finally came out of her daydreams, she was suddenly taken aback with the way he was looking at her. Nodding her head in greeting, she started to move again, hoping to avoid any kind of interaction with him. Too many people had been talking about her and Daryl today, and even though she knew none of it was meant in malice, she was already tired of being the gossip of the community. She just wanted to find Maggie and get back to the safety of the house, and she hoped that all of the teasing hadn’t made Daryl withdraw into himself and shut her out again...

“Carol…”

Carol sighed heavily as she turned back around to face him. He had been a good friend to her over these past few months. He’d pulled her back from the brink of death, and he’d just kept on reeling her in until she’d stopped fighting him and the life he’d kept telling her that she deserved. The last thing she needed today was his opinion on her love life...but she knew she couldn’t just walk away from him without a word.

“Morgan,” she nodded, her lips turning upwards into a slight smile despite her reservations. “How’s the head?”

Morgan regarded her fondly as he threw down the trowel he’d been using to make his way towards her.

“Ahh, my head is fine,” he grinned. “I don’t drink anymore...and you?”

“I’m good,” she nodded. “I’m better than I have been for a long time.”

Morgan nodded, smiling knowingly when he saw her eyes soften. He could already see the changes in her, and he could recognise the look of a woman who had finally realised her self worth . He had hoped that in some way he could have helped her to discover that which so many others already saw in her...but it had never been anyone but Daryl that could have made her see it.

“I’m happy for you, Carol,” he told her, sincerity weaving through his words. “For both of you...finding love, especially now, is something not many of us get to experience nowadays.”

“Morgan…” she started, but her words failed her. What could she possibly say to him that would make any kind of difference? Nothing could bring back the people he’d lost, no matter how many kind words were spoken. So instead, she settled for reaching out her hand to squeeze his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my friend,” she told him softly. 

He nodded silently as he reached out to cover her hand with his own, squeezing her fingers one more time before stepping away.

“And thank you for being mine.”

“You wouldn’t let me give up, even when I thought I didn’t have anything left to give anyone…” she told him as she blinked back the sudden tears that welled in her eyes. “If you hadn’t saved me…”

“We saved each other,” he whispered, his own eyes shimmering with welling emotion. “I think we’re even now.”

Carol regarded him with a soft smile and nodded her head tearfully as she stood rooted to the spot. Out of everyone here, he would probably be amongst those that she would miss the most, despite their rocky beginning...and she hoped with all of her heart that he would find some sense of peace in this world, just like she had. She watched him for a few more moments until he turned away from her to return to the ever growing Alexandrian graveyard. She sighed heavily as she left him to his work and continued onwards, intent on finding Maggie to tell her the good news.

000

Maggie was in deep conversation with Ezekiel when Carol found her in one of the converted garages that had become a makeshift warehouse. Both of them turned to greet her as she approached, and she couldn’t help but notice how Maggie’s face was much paler this morning.

“Honey, are you okay?” she asked worriedly when she returned Maggie’s welcoming hug. “How are you feeling?”

Maggie withdrew her arms but kept within Carol’s vicinity, holding onto her forearm as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She swayed slightly but Carol tightened her grip, holding her upright, barking orders to Ezekiel as she eased her down onto one of the crates that they had commandeered from the sanctuary.

“Are you sick?” Carol asked softly as she placed a hand onto Maggie’s forehead. “You haven’t got a temperature so that’s good. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No,” Maggie chuckled, waving off her concern. “I’m okay. I just moved too quickly. I’m fine, honestly.”

“I had high blood pressure when I was pregnant,” Carol told her, her voice heavy with concern. “With everything you’ve been through, you can’t just brush it off.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll go see Doctor Carson as soon as I get back to Hilltop,” Maggie told her with a smile. “But I’m fine.”

Carol sighed heavily and looked to Ezekiel for support, but he just smiled at her and held up his hand in surrender.

“I have come to realise that it is better to not get in between two very strong women and their disagreements!”

“It’s not a disagreement,” Carol admonished, fixing him with her sternest scowl. “It’s concern!”

“Ah,” he grinned, bowing his head regally as he watched the two women regard one another affectionately. “I shall take my leave then, and leave you two ladies to your discussion.”

“Wait,” Carol’s voice halted him in his tracks, leaving the younger woman’s side to reach out her hand to clasp his tightly. “I never did thank you.”

“Whatever for? You need not thank me for anything,” he told her as he lifted her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss onto her knuckles. “Your happiness is enough.”

“You gave me more than you could ever know,” she told him, her voice wavering as she spoke. “And I hope this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

“It will not,” Ezekiel smiled as he released her hand. “Of that, I am very sure...now...I should be going...goodbye, Maggie...Carol...until we meet again.”

Carol smiled brightly as he backed up, before turning around to walk away. She watched him for a few more moments before she turned back towards Maggie, something sparking in her mind.

“You said Doctor Carson?” Carol asked. “Daryl said the saviours took him.”

“They did,” Maggie nodded. “But after we killed Negan and his hangers on, we took him back!”

“Just like that?” Carol asked incredulously.

“Just like that!”

“Well… then, this seems like the right time to tell you, you’d better make room for two more,” Carol told her with a wide smile. “Daryl’s coming too.”

“Really?” Maggie beamed as she slowly rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around her friend. “I’m so happy you’re both going to be with me.”

“Me too, Maggie,” Carol told her softly as she slowly withdrew out of her embrace. “We’ll join you in a few weeks...we both just need to…”

“I get it, Carol,” Maggie smiled, squeezing her arm reassuringly before dropping her hand away. “You need some time to be alone for a while...to make sure the two of you are going to work out. I know.”

“How did you…”

“Glenn,” Maggie’s soft voice spoke his name with such love that Carol could already feel her heart aching for her. “He wouldn’t stay with me at the farm until we’d been together for a few weeks...which was ridiculous because I was having sex with him!”

“Men are strange creatures,” Carol told her, the smile on her face growing wider at the mention of the man they both loved. 

“They are,” Maggie nodded, smiling wistfully. “But when we finally stayed together for real...I couldn’t ever be without him…until Negan...”

“I know, honey,” Carol soothed softly as she reached out to brush her fingertips over her arm. “He was a good man.”

“He was,” Maggie sniffed and stood up a little straighter. Giving Carol’s hand a final squeeze she released it so that she could loop her arm through hers and led her away from the crates to walk out into the sunshine.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Carol soothed, not knowing if she was trying to convince Maggie or herself. “This baby is going to be so loved.”

“He is,” Maggie nodded tearfully, leaning into Carol’s arm as they walked.

“He?” Carol asked with a smile, watching for her friends reaction but whether Maggie knew the sex of the baby or not, she wasn’t telling her either way.

“So, you and Daryl?” Maggie asked, deflecting the question about the baby’s gender. “Are you happy?”

Carol felt her insides melt when she thought of the night they’d spent together. His kisses still lingered on her skin; the beautiful touch sparking a burst of memories to flood her senses. She felt his love flowing through every part of her body, and his essence smoldering inside her. Her muscles ached and her body still tingled, awakened from the many years of neglect...but she felt so very much alive.

“Yes,” she beamed, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she spoke. “For the first time since Sophia, I really am.”

“I’m glad,” Maggie beamed, bringing her other arm up to join her hand that was still looped through Carol’s. “As soon as I get back home, I’ll make arrangements to get your house cleaned and stocked...it’s still got most of the furniture, most of it’s good. The bed’s been stripped too, but I’ll make sure they find you a decent mattress before you both move in.”

“Sounds good,” Carol grinned, feeling her heart flutter with the prospect of living in a real house with the man she loved. “It’ll be a new start for both of us.”

“For all of us,” Maggie nodded, smiling happily as the walked. “I’m heading back tomorrow morning, but I’ll tell the others to expect you, even if you arrive earlier. I’ll make sure your house is ready.”

“Thank you.”

The two women came to a stop outside of the house Carol shared with Daryl and her family. Turning to look up at the windows, Carol couldn’t help the small smile that lingered over her lips when she thought of the first time they arrived here.

“We’ve come a long way,” Maggie sighed wistfully as she followed the older woman’s gaze. “It seems so long ago now.”

“It does,” Carol agreed. “I don’t even know how many years have passed since the quarry, or the farm...it just seems like a dream most of the time.”

Maggie turned and regarded her friend fondly before she unhooked their arms to let her hands fall to her side. They really were family, all of them. 

“Do you want to come to dinner tonight?” Carol asked, her voice soft as she spoke. “It’ll be nice to have all of the family together before we all go our separate ways.”

“I’d really like that,” Maggie smiled. “Does Rick know you’re leaving yet?”

Carol’s smile faded a little and she wondered if he would really understand. They had been together since the quarry and it was going to be difficult to say goodbye, especially for Daryl…

“Daryl was going to talk to him today,” she nodded. “But, earlier Rick told us that Ezekiel had offered us a place at the kingdom, so I don’t think it’ll be much of a surprise for him.”

“You hope,” Maggie grinned as she caught sight of the two men in question making their way towards them. “Speaking of those two…”

Carol followed her gaze and was unprepared for the jolt in her heart when she saw them. Her eyes focused on Daryl, already feeling the heat of desire burning inside her. He was covered in a thin layer of dirt and his shaggy hair stuck out in different directions...she wanted to jump him right there...she didn’t care that they had an unwilling audience…

To her right, Carol noticed two of the new oceanside women stop what they were doing to gape, open mouthed as he approached. Part of her was gloatingly proud that he was hers, but there was an underlying unease when she saw these women and their reactions to him. Both were young and in their prime, and Ed’s vile words echoed around her, placing doubt where there had been none before. _You’re nothing but an old hag. He ain’t gonna want you when he comes to his senses_

Carol pushed those thoughts away, her inner voice telling Ed to go and screw himself and leave her alone. She knew how much Daryl loved her, and when he lifted his eyes, catching sight of her, he left her in no doubt of that love.

He seemed to speed up as he moved towards her, paying no attention to the women who so obviously gawked at him as he rushed forward, pulling her into his arms like he hadn’t seen her in weeks. 

Rick grinned, shaking his head as he slipped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders to lead her towards the house. He glanced back at the new couple, knowing all too well that the first rush of love was a feeling that nothing else could compare to. So, leading Maggie up the steps, they left the two lovers behind, until they would eventually realise that they’d gone inside without them.

Carol clung to him, basking in the feel of his arms around her. She knew that for him, this kind of public display was huge. He had never been a man to show affection easily but as he held onto her now, pressing his body unbelievably close, she wanted nothing more that to kiss him until his knees buckled beneath him.

As if sensing her thought, Daryl pulled back just enough to smile down at her, his fingertips grazing the side of her cheek before he surged forward, planting his mouth on hers, kissing her so deeply that she could feel her whole body begin to shake. When they eventually pulled apart, their lips touching in tiny peppering kisses, he slowly pulled back fully to smile down at her with doey eyes.

“You okay?” he asked softly, his breath mingling with hers.

“I am now,” she told him with a soft smile, glancing across at the two women who watched them in total shock before she looked up at him again, relaxing in his embrace. “I think you may have broken a few hearts by kissing me like that.”

Daryl shook his head, grinning widely as kissed her one more time before untangling their arms to grab hold of her hand.

“Ain’t nothing those women got that I want,” he told her as he tugged her forward, leading her up the steps towards their house, intending to show her again and again that she was the only woman he wanted.

 

000

 

That night, the remaining family members sat around the large dining table, the remnants of their meal littering the wooden surface. Rick and Michonne were seated next to each other, both of them drinking far too much wine as they chuckled at some private joke that none of the others understood...while Carl and Enid entertained Judith with singing nursery rhymes and bouts of tickling. Carol sighed happily as she watched each of them in turn, her eyes falling onto Tara and Maggie, who were talking in a conspiring whisper.

“Hey…” 

Carol turned to look at the man who sat beside her, her eyes drawn to his as he slipped an arm across her shoulders. She smiled when he leaned in closer, resting his temple against hers. She shifted against him, shuffling a little closer to rest her head against his shoulder, and rubbed her thumb over his thigh.

“You okay?” he asked softly, his whispered words disappearing into her hair. When she nodded her head, he nuzzled her soft strands as an overwhelming surge of love swept over him. He knew he still had to tell Rick their news, but he didn’t want to move. For the first time in his life he was content...and even though it was a feeling all too foreign to him, he relished it nonetheless. 

“Did you tell Rick yet?” she asked softly, her voice breaking the spell he was under, bringing him back from the brink of this all encompassing tranquility he was immersed in. 

“Not yet,” he mumbled, turning his face to place a kiss into her hair before moving his free hand over hers on his thigh, wrapping his fingers around hers. “Will though…”

“You two are just too cute!” Tara piped up, her bright smile growing wider when Daryl shot her a scowl from across the table.

With a sigh, Carol lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled herself upright, sitting up straighter in her chair. Turning in her seat, she leaned in closer towards the man beside her and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek before releasing his hand to stand up. She reached for the plates but stopped when Carl spoke her name.

“We’ll do that Carol,” he grinned as he handed Judith to Enid. “You cooked.”

“I don’t mind,” she told him with a smile when he waved her hand away to reach for her discarded plate. Shaking her head incredulously, she looked down at Daryl who just shrugged his shoulders and reached for her hand, pulling her down beside him again.

Rick grinned at his son proudly before he looked around the table. His eyes fell onto Rosita who seemed to be off in a far away place, her gaze falling onto a spot on the wall. She had lost so much since their families had joined, and he really hoped that she would be able to build up her trust and find some happiness in her life again. They had all lost so much over the years and he suddenly found himself reaching for his half full wine glass, lifting it up a little as he cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him, watching him expectantly as he sat up straighter in his chair. 

“A toast,” he spoke, his voice wavering a little as he looked around what was left of his family. He watched as they each raised their glasses, all of them waiting on Carl as he hurried back into the dining room. Taking his glass he held it in his steady hand, looking towards his father, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s hard to believe that only a few years ago, none of us had met. I had a wife, a son and I was living life day to day. But then the walkers came, and the world as we knew it died around us, but...amongst all of that death and destruction, I found more than I ever thought I would…” his eyes blurred a little as he gazed around the table, his love burning for each and every one of the people who looked back at him. “I found a family...my true family...and not a day goes by when I don’t mourn those we lost along the way, but I hope that they are all looking down on us and smiling...”

Michonne smiled up at him adoringly when he faltered. Reaching out to lay a soothing hand on his back, she lifted her own glass, summing up what he had said in only two words. 

“To family.”

Rick smiled at her, nodding at her and thankful that she said the simple words that he was struggling to say. The resounding, ‘to family’ was spoken back, the sentiment meaning so much more to all of them.

Daryl lifted his glass to his lips and gulped down a mouthful of wine before he placed his glass back onto the table and took Carol’s hand.

“Uh...we have something to tell you all....” he glanced over at Carol, squeezing her fingers before he looked towards Rick and the others. “It’s taken Carol and me a long time to get to where we are...and we don’t wanna waste anymore of it...so...we’ve decided to move to Hilltop...Carol can be near Maggie when the baby comes and I can help with the expandin’ and huntin’...”

“And, we can start over,” Carol added, threading her fingers through his as she leaned into his side. “We’ll miss all of you, so much...but…”

Michonne was on her feet before Carol could finish speaking, coming around the table to pull the startled woman out of her chair and hugging her tightly before moving onto Daryl who was already on his feet. Rick was next, his arms around Carol, rocking her from side to side as he sniffed back the sudden tears that welled in his eyes.

“I’m so happy for you,” he whispered hoarsely, pulling back slightly so that he could frame her face in his hands. “You deserve this...you both deserve this…”

Carol nodded, tears tumbling onto her cheeks when Rick’s hands left her face only to wind around her again, tugging her in tight.

“I’m going to miss you,” she told him brokenly, breathing into his shoulder. “I can’t believe after all this time we’re going to say goodbye…”

“Not goodbye,” he sniffed. Pulling backwards he loosened his embrace and skimmed his hands over her arms to come to rest over her wrists. “All families move away from each other...and we’ll visit, this isn’t goodbye…”

“Okay,” she nodded tearfully as she released his hands, stepping aside only to be engulfed by other members of her family.

Daryl had been holding it together until Rick pulled him forward, tugging him into a tight hug as they both succumbed to the emotions that had been bubbling beneath the surface ever since Negan had tried to destroy them all. They slowly disentangled themselves from each other and released their hold, both men nodding in mutual love and respect.

“You’ll always be my brother,” Rick told him, the conviction in his voice bringing more tears to the other man’s eyes.

Daryl could only nod, not trusting his voice to break if he spoke. So instead he grasped hold of Rick’s arms, squeezing until both men withdrew, nodding and grinning before reaching for their significant other’s simultaneously.

Carol drew Daryl into her arms, rubbing his back reassuringly as she pressed soft kisses against his ear. She was so proud of him; his strength allowing her to breathe. She couldn’t have loved him more in that moment. Tugging him tighter for a few more moments, she released her hold and guided him to the other members of their family, and the love that was waiting for both of them.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Daryl and Carol had fallen into a blissfully domestic routine. Carol had been helping out in the kitchens, preparing casseroles and other meals in advance, enough for the residents around the community to keep them fed for a few days after her and Daryl left for Hilltop. So far she had managed to gather as many of their things together as possible, ready for their travels, and the closer they got to their departure, the more anxious she became...Leaving their home to begin their new life brought its own stresses along with it. She couldn’t shake the intense feeling of self loathing when it reared up to remind her that she was responsible for so much death...but she continuously pushed it back, gaining control over those memories that somehow snuck through her barriers when she least expected it...she allowed herself to feel happiness to overthrow the guilt that still ate away at her...for Daryl’s sake as well as her own.

 

They spent every night together, sleeping in the same bed, becoming familiar with each other’s bodies, and were still very much in the first blush of their flourishing relationship. Carol relished the happiness, something that had been ripped from her in her marriage to Ed. She seemed to smile so much more now, and her nightmares had become less frequent, but as the days for their departure grew less and less, those dreams that plagued her had yanked her from sleep, her cries and trembling body waking her bed partner in the process...but he was there every time, his soft voice pulling her back, whispering that she was okay now and that nothing could hurt her...and even though she still hadn’t told him about Lizzie or the grove, he still loved her, regardless of whatever sins she had committed. He was so much more than her lover and best friend, he had become her lifeline in this mad, messed up world...and she was slowly coming to terms with all of the unforgivable acts she had committed up to this point...but forgiving herself was the problem...

 

She was in the community kitchens, cracking open some walnuts that Daryl had found on his last run, when the first flashback happened...the image flashing into her mind, the ferocity squeezing all of the breath from her lungs as she struggled to keep her knees from collapsing beneath her. She tried to quash the visions that plagued her by continuing with her task. She worked on autopilot, opening the nutcrackers to squeeze down hard on the walnut nestled inside until the sharp crack echoed around her, the sound bombarding her with memories of another time, with pecan shells, laughter and blood...so much blood...

 

Images of Lizzie filled Carol’s mind. The young, messed up girl seemed to mock her; her sardonic smile highlighting every single sign she’d missed of Lizzie’s mental state. Carol’s knuckles grew white as she clung onto the metal table, her breaths coming out in deep shuddering gasps...and she couldn’t seem to push the image away no matter how hard she tried. Lizzie screaming at her...Lizzie holding a bloody knife...Lizzie falling to the ground when the bullet hit her brain...over and over, memories stealing the air from around her...the child’s chilling words echoing through her head over and over...

_SHE WAS MY FRIEND...WHAT IF I KILLED YOU…You don’t understand... It’s okay, I didn’t touch her brain...when she comes back you’ll see...are you mad at me?...Look at the flowers, Lizzie..._

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Carol pulled herself upright, taking a sharp intake of breath. Blinking back the burning in her eyes she willed the images to leave her mind, quashing the visions that bombarded her senses. This wasn’t the time or the place to lose herself in sorrow, she couldn’t succumb to it, not yet...maybe not ever. So, clamping her eyes closed for a few brief moments, she sucked in another deep breath before opening her eyes again and turned to look at the younger woman who worked alongside her in the kitchen.

 

“I’m fine,” she nodded, hoping her voice wasn’t wavering as she spoke. “I just need…”

 

“You look exhausted,” Alice’s worried voice broke through her words and for a moment Carol managed to regain her composure long enough to bring the tough mask over her face again.

 

“I’m a little tired, it’s been a rough few months,” Carol told her, nodding her thanks as she watched for the other woman’s reaction.

 

“That’s true, and I’m sure that man of yours keeps you up all night,” Alice chuckled, her voice conspiring to a teasing tone that fell flat when she saw Carol’s stony expression.

 

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to head home,” Carol told her, not waiting for a reply as she dropped the nut crackers onto the metal surface, satisfied by the loud clank they made. she nodded to the stunned woman beside her and made her way towards the door and into the sunshine, ignoring Alice’s calls of apology behind her.

 

Carol held her face up toward the sunlight, the warm rays hitting her skin and making her blink from the bright intensity. She was making her way to her house when she first sensed someone behind her. Her senses sparked, listening for the footfalls behind her. Then suddenly, with the prowess she had perfected over the years, she grabbed her knife from her belt and span around, ready to strike whatever enemy was looming over her shoulder.

 

Tobin jumped backwards in shock, his eyes flitting between the knife and her fearsome eyes as he held up his hands. He watched horrified when she moved menacingly closer, unable to stop the sharp intake of breath when the tip of the knife dug into his chin.

 

“I’m sorry...I saw you, and...” he gasped out, his mouth gaping open when she glared at him with a look he’d never seen in her before. She was dangerous...a force to be reckoned with and so very far away from the woman he thought he knew...and as she looked at him now, her eyes boring into his, he suddenly realised the stories her family told about her rescuing them all singlehandedly from Terminus, hadn’t been a lie. He was both terrified and awestruck by her right now.

 

Carol held the knife up to his chin for a few more moments, watching as the sharp tip puckered his skin before lowering the weapon to place it back at her belt, but her eyes still held his, fierce and unwavering as she regarded him coolly.

 

“What do you want, Tobin?”

 

“I...uh…” he started, lowering his hands, his voice still trembling slightly when his legs refused to move. “I saw you...and I...wanted to show the garden we started working on when you… when we were...”

 

Carol sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. She nodded curtly, waiting for him to lead the way, but standing a good distance away from him.

 

“It was never _our_ garden,” she corrected him, annoyance seeping into her words. “There was never a _we_ or an _us_.”

 

Her words hurt him more than he realised, and despite everything that had happened since the end of the war, part of him had still held onto the memories of how good she’d made him feel when she’d slept beside him...even though she’d refuted his touch, he still held out hope that they would come together again one day.

 

“Look...I’m sorry about the stuff I said at the party,” he told her apologetically. “I’d been drinking and I guess I was...jealous...I didn’t mean to grab you.”

 

“It’s fine,” she nodded. “But, I don’t know what else you want me to say to you. I’ve already apologised...I can’t change the way I feel...and I wouldn’t want to...and I don’t need to offer you any explanations for who I choose to love. You’ve only seen a small part of the horrors out there...and you don’t know me. You think you do but you don’t.”

 

“And _he_ does?”

 

“Yes, he does,” she told him, her mind wandering to the man who had always held her heart. “And he understands me, more than anyone, and more than you _ever_ could.”

 

“I want to understand,” he implored, needing for her to see that he really _was_ a good man. “I really do...and I know you saw some bad things…”

 

“ _Look_ , just _stop_ okay,” she growled, agitation oozing through her words. “You’re sorry, I get it...I know you are, but…”

 

“All I’m asking is for you to let me prove myself to you, that’s all. I can be what you need…”

 

“ _What?_ ” she growled out, shaking her head as frustration seeped through her words. “I already have who _I_ need...so showing me gardens and whatever else you have planned makes you think I…”

 

“I just wanted to show you,” he sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. “That’s _all!_ ”

 

“So if that’s _all_ you want, then just show me the _damn_ garden.”

 

Tobin stopped dead in his tracks and regarded her with a mixture of jealousy and apprehension. He was angry, humiliated and despite his feelings, spiteful words slipped from his tongue before he could stop them, “You sound just like _him._ ”

 

Carol whirled around to face him, the previous anger from moments ago shining brightly in her eyes. Everything about him infuriated her, and she had to force herself not to reach for her knife once more. Instead she bit down her anger and glared at him fiercely.

 

“What do you _want_ from me, Tobin?”

 

Anger flared in Tobin’s eyes as he flung his arms in the air in exasperation. “All I want to do is show you the _fucking_ garden. The least you could do is look at the flowers, _Carol!_ ”

 

_Look at the flowers Lizzie...Just...look at the flowers..._

 

Carol gasped in a breath and hot tears burned her vision as one by one, the memories of that awful day presented themselves like a picture board, flickering and burning, zapping the air from her. She sucked in a breath, trying to pull herself back from the brink, but her lungs wouldn’t work and panic spread through her.She couldn’t do this, she had to pull herself back from the pain, but no matter how hard she fought, Lizzie’s crumbling body came back to haunt her over and over...

 

“Carol?” Tobin asked worriedly as he stepped closer, reaching out a hesitant hand, but before he could touch her, her knees collapsed and she sank to the floor, fighting to breathe.

 

“C...Can’t…” she gasped, the shallow breaths burning a terrifying path throughout her system as she fell onto all fours, her fingers clawing desperately at the grass beneath her.

 

Tobin looked around him, terror filling his body as he yelled for help, screaming to anyone who could hear him. He moved closer, placing his hand on her back, trying to sooth her trembling body, but all he seemed to do was make it worse.

 

“Oh my god…” Aaron’s voice echoed in the air as he appeared from nowhere with Eric in tow. He sank to his knees beside her, his hands checking for any sign of an injury before he turned to his partner, his voice near frantic. “Get Daryl.”

 

Without a word, Eric was on his feet within seconds and racing away from them, leaving Aaron and Tobin to try and calm her down.

 

“Carol,” Aaron soothed. “It’s okay, honey. Eric’s gone to find Daryl. He’ll be here any minute, you’re going to be okay.”

 

Carol continued to shake, her breathing becoming more strained and the sounds she was making filling both men with dread. Looking up at Tobin, Aaron’s eyes narrowed, anger coursing through him.

 

“WHAT DID _YOU_ DO?” he yelled, his voice trembling as he continued to rub Carol’s back in soothing circles.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“You just couldn’t leave it could you?” Aaron accused, his voice shaking with concern when his gaze fell onto Carol’s pale features. Moving a little closer, her lowered his head and spoke in soft whispers, while rubbing his palm over her shoulders, hoping that his gentle touch would help to sooth her.

 

After what seemed like hours, there was a trampling sound as Daryl and Eric, followed closely by Rick, came running full pelt towards them. Daryl was there in seconds, skidding and sinking to the ground beside her, frantically shoving Aaron and Tobin away from her.

 

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he gasped out, his arms enclosing around her to pull her into his body. “You’re okay...breathe for me, Carol...c’mon breathe for me sweetheart... breathe…”

 

“D...Daryl,” she wheezed, gasping and clutching handfuls of his shirt as she fell into him, dissolving into tears.

 

Daryl held onto her, rocking her gently as he peppered kisses into her hair, pulling her tighter into his body. His eyes found Tobin and white hot anger instantly burned within him. He shot the other man a menacing glare, sending him a silent promise that he’d deal with him in his own way just like he’d wanted to a few weeks ago.

 

“We were talking and she just…”

 

“What the _hell_ were ya doin’ anywhere near her?” Daryl growled over Carol’s head. “I told ya if ya _ever_ touch her…”

 

“I didn’t,” Tobin gasped out, holding his hand up in surrender. “I swear, we were just talking.”

 

Daryl wrapped his arms completely around her, shielding her body with his own. Carol was the strongest woman he’d ever known, but seeing her like this, so upset, almost broke him. He knew he had to get her away from here before they drew any unwanted attention. Looking towards Aaron, he caught the other man’s eyes and silently pleaded with him to make sure the path back towards their home was clear of anyone who might be curious enough to see what was going on.

 

Aaron nodded and got to his feet. Moving towards Tobin he pulled the other man upright and pushed him slightly, nodding his head towards the houses. “Head off anyone who’s heading this way, but don’t tell them anything about this...Eric and I will take the other path.”

 

Tobin nodded and glanced back one more time at Carol and Daryl, completely devastated and wondering what he’d done wrong...but at Aaron’s urging he moved away from the couple, intent on diverting anyone who was walking in their direction.

 

Rick moved closer towards his two friends and crouched down beside them. Seeing Carol breaking apart before his eyes brought an unmeasured amount of fear to his heart. She had been so strong for all of them, but to see her like this...reaching out a hand he rested it on his brother’s shoulder and leant in closer to his ear.

 

“Take her home. We’ll keep the others away long enough for you to get her to the house and give you both some time alone...Take care of her, brother.”

 

Daryl nodded, his arms still holding onto the woman he loved. Lowering his mouth to Carol’s ear he whispered soft reassurances to her and shifted positions, scooping her up into his arms, noting how light she was as he got to his feet and carried her away from any prying eyes that might see them.

 

 

000

 

Half an hour later, Daryl sat beside Carol on their bed, stroking his fingertips across her back as she sobbed into his neck. Her tears broke him; he hated to see her cry. Her deep, shuddering cries wracked through her body as she clung to him. Her fists were balled against his chest, his shirt caught in between her fingers as she squeezed the material until her knuckles turned white...and all Daryl could do was hold onto her, whispering words of comfort into her hair.

 

“It’s okay,” he soothed, his own voice catching on a sob as he spoke. “I’m here...it’s okay…”

 

Carol shook her head against his chest, her voice choking as she sobbed into him, telling him in disjointed words that it would never be okay again..

 

“Whatever it is, we’ll face it together.” he whispered against her temple, punctuating his words with soft kisses. “But you have to let it all go.”

 

His words only made her cry harder...deep heart-rending sobs wracked through her as she released the grief she had been carrying around her for so long...flowing an endless stream of tears over her cheeks and into his shirt, until her cries finally softened, petering out into hiccups until eventually they died away to leave her totally exhausted against his chest. Daryl kept his arms around her trembling body, terrified of what kind of nightmares had plagued her, to cause her to crumble before his very eyes. His knees were starting to cramp but he was too afraid to move in case he broke the spell and caused her to cry again. She was silent for a long time and he thought she had maybe fallen asleep, but her soft voice startled him, so soft that he had to strain to hear her.

 

“I...should have...seen...it…”

 

Daryl skimmed his fingertips along her arm and lowered his lips to her temple, kissing her skin tenderly as he waited for her to continue.

 

“Lizzie...she didn’t understand...and…” her voice caught on a sob. “She…I caught her...playing chase with a walker...”

 

“Keep going, sweetheart,” he urged softly when she faltered, hiding his shock as he held onto her. “Tell me. I gotcha.”

 

Carol uncurled one of her hands, letting go of his shirt to swipe at the wetness on her face but didn’t move away from him. Her body trembled and new tears welled in her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks as the grief poured out of her.

 

“I...” she choked brokenly, squeezing her eyes closed. “I’ll lose you...”

 

“Never gonna happen,” he told her adamantly as he shifted positions, stretching his legs out on the bed and tugged her in closer to him. “There ain’t nothin’ you could ever do to make me leave ya...there ain’t.”

 

“I… have done...terrible things…”

 

“Haven’t we all?”

 

“No...I...” she sniffed back a fresh onslaught of tears. “I...have so much blood on me,” she whispered brokenly. “Ever since the prison...ever since Rick...left me out there...I…”

 

When her voice trailed away he reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers reassuringly and lowered his head so that he could see her downturned face.

 

“What?”

 

Carol’s breath caught on a sob as she kept her face hidden from him. She knew as soon as she told him her horrible secrets that he would look upon her with such disgust. There was no way he would want to live with her after she confessed to every one of her sins...this new life they were planning would crumble away from her and it was all her fault...she destroyed everything she touched...

 

“I think there’s something wrong with me, Daryl,” she told him then, her voice breaking as she spoke. “What I did...what I...had to...the girls...I had to...”

 

“Hey...it’s okay…”

 

“No…” shaking her head from side to side she choked on a sob as she relived the moment that changed her forever, turning her into the monster she had become.

 

“Whatever it is...”

 

“Lizzie killed her sister,” she blurted, the words coming out of her like a mournful wail. “She wanted to show us that we were wrong about walkers...and Judith...oh god Daryl...she would have...killed her too...if we had been a few seconds later...”

 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped, the horrors of what she’d had to face bursting through him with an immeasurable grief. When she’d told him it had been worse, he thought she’d had to witness another child lost to the walkers, but this...

 

The pain in her voice rolled out of her in waves but he held on tight. Shifting closer he untangled their hands to tug her closer, pressing kisses over her forehead, her hair, her temple...everywhere he could to reassure her that he wasn’t going to leave her side no matter what she told him.

 

“I’m here,” he told her reassuringly as he held onto her shaking body. Seeing her like this, so desperately broken brought an onslaught of emotion to his own eyes. He wanted to take all of the pain away from her and make her feel nothing but his love, but he knew she needed this time to release her grief and overcome it all before he could even reach her.

 

“I didn’t know what to do… she pulled a gun on me when I tried to get to Mika...I should have seen it...I should...”

 

Her words sent images of horror through Daryl’s mind. He’d always known that whatever she had gone through with the girls had hurt her more than anything else they’d been through before. He needed her to forgive herself for doing the things that no one else had the courage to do. He couldn’t let her fade away again into solitude, not again, not now they had both come so far.

 

“There wasn’t anythin’ you wouldn’ta done for them girls,” he told her, his lips buried into her hair. “Whatever happened, happened...this world ain’t made for the sick or the weak no more...you did what ya had ta do to protect Judy...If I’da been there…please tell me Tyreese...”

 

“He couldn’t do it…” she whispered through a ragged breath. “We tried to think of another way...but she was sick...I should have seen it sooner, but I didn’t want to see it...and little Mika paid for it...it’s my fault…”

 

“It ain’t your fault, Carol. It ain’t…”

 

“It should be,” she told him, her voice this with tears. “After...I took her out… and she was crying...she thought I was mad at her for pulling a gun on me...not for murdering her sister...she couldn’t see the wrong she’d done...so...I told her I loved her and to look at the flowers...and I...shot her...I’m… I think I’m a monster.”

 

“No you’re not,” he told her as he tugged her closer into his chest, silently cursing Tyreese for making her the one to put an end to Lizzie’s madness. “You’re not.”

 

“I am,” she whispered hopelessly. “I killed one child to save another...what gives me the right to choose...Rick was right...I’m…cold.”

 

“No,” Daryl’s voice broke as his own face crumbled when tears broke free to roll down his cheeks. He pulled his arms from around her shoulders and lifted his hands to her head, tilting her face upwards so that he could see her. His heart broke when he saw the devastation in her eyes, and all he wanted to do was make her see how much she meant to all of them. “You did what needed to be done…” he told her as he fought to keep his voice from breaking, “just like ya always have...and that little girl woulda thanked ya for it…”

 

Carol’s eyes lifted to his, her tears tumbling over his fingers. She couldn’t seem to stop crying. Now that she’d opened the floodgates, everything came pouring out of her. She was waiting for him to leave and when he started to move, pulling his hands away from her face, she clamped her eyes closed and sobbed quietly, mourning for each of her losses, one after the other until she couldn’t take any more. Her eyes sprang open again when she felt his hands on her shoulders, manoeuvring her shaking body to ease them both down to lay on the bed. He drew her into his side, holding onto her as she cried against him, his whispered words of love soothing the pain until her tears slowly died away, leaving her exhausted and spent.

 

Daryl tightened his hold around her, protecting her against anything that could possibly cause her any more pain. He loved her so much that the feeling often left him terrified… but after this, seeing her so upset, he knew they couldn’t hold off going to Hilltop any longer. His fingertips danced soothing circles over her shoulder, relieved to hear her breathing even out as she finally gave in to the pull of sleep. Inclining his head, he looked down over her tear streaked face and felt his heart clench inside his chest. He would do absolutely anything for this woman, even if it meant taking her away from here sooner than they’d planned. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering over her heated skin.

 

“I _love_ you,” he whispered to her sleeping form, unable to keep the words from spilling out this time, gasping at their intensity. “ _I love you...I love you_ …”

 

000

 

It was starting to get dark when Carol slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she rubbed her palms against her closed lids and drew in a shaky breath. She could already feel the burn in her throat, and her emotions still overly raw. She didn’t need to look in a mirror to know that her face would be flushed and her eyes swollen through the endless tears she’d shed. She could still feel the familiar ache inside her; the one that was always there to remind her of the many losses she carried within her, but for the first time in so many years, they didn’t smother her.

 

She could feel Daryl’s body pressed against her back, the familiarity of him, soothing the tension from her limbs. He had stayed with her despite knowing what she had done, and he’d allowed her to release all of her pain, taking it all from her with whispered words and his loving touch. He didn’t blame her for any of it, even though she still held herself accountable...he wouldn’t let her lose herself again...and now that he knew her secrets, the world didn’t suddenly end for her...for the first time since she lost the girls, she finally felt free.

 

Shifting onto her back, she turned her head to look at his sleeping face, and her heart swelled. This beautiful man brought out feelings inside her that she’d only ever read about in books. He had stayed with her through all of her tears, and even when she confessed her deepest, darkest sins, he was there by her side. She loved him so much that it scared her. When she had left Alexandria, she’d thought it was because she couldn’t cope with seeing any more of her family die...but when it came down to it, she was just afraid too afraid of the intensity of it all. She’d always believed that Daryl could do so much better than her, even though he had never understood what she’d seen in him.

 

She took in his rugged features, loving every single line and scar that littered his face. He was a beautiful man, despite him believing he wasn’t, and she loved him with every fibre of her being. Lifting her fingers up to his face, she gently pushed an errant strand of his hair away from his forehead and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

“Hey…” he spoke in a gravelled whisper, reaching for her. “How ya feelin’?”

 

Lifting up on her elbow so that he could slip his arm around her, Carol shifted closer to lay her head on his chest before relaxing against him. Slipping her arm around his torso, she sighed softly as she nestled her head beneath his chin, taking comfort in him.

 

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” she told him softly as she inhaled his scent and moved her head to place a kiss onto his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her and she held onto him with just as much force. Her eyes welled with the intensity of the emotions flowing through her, but she blinked the moisture away, refusing to succumb to any more tears.

 

“I ain’t surprised,” he mumbled, placing nuzzling kisses into her hair. “Ya scared the shit outta me when I saw ya like that.”

 

Carol closed her eyes and tightened her arm around him. She hadn’t even thought if what her breakdown might have done to him...she hadn’t though of much of anything other than her own pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” she told him softly. “I never meant…”

 

“Hey,” he whispered, moving his hand down to her chin he tilted her face upwards so that he could see her eyes. “Ya had to let it all out, sweetheart. It woulda burned ya if ya hadn’t.”

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” her voice was already wavering and despite her best efforts, the ever present tears filled her eyes, the droplets pooling and spilling over onto her cheeks. “I tried to forget it.”

 

“Ain’t easy to forget somethin’ like that,” he told her, his voice gravelled with emotion. “And you ain’t gotta try and do it on ya own anymore.”

 

Lifting herself up onto her elbow, Carol pushed herself upwards to press her lips to his, kissing him through the tears that littered both of their faces. Desperation flowed through her, her need to feel him overpowering everything else but she pulled herself back, lowering her gaze onto his chest.

 

“I…”

 

"Carol…" her name on his lips brought her attention back to him, her words dying away when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

 

She suddenly found herself being pulled upwards to straddle his thighs, all the time gazing into his intense blue eyes. Smiling she placed her forehead against his, both of them breathing unsteadily. Her hands slid around his shoulders to meet at the back of his neck as she met his eyes again.

 

“I thought I’d lose you,” she told him brokenly. “I can’t lose you, Daryl…”

 

“Never lose me,” his voice caught on a sob as he tugged her towards him again. “Never. Ya hear me?”

 

Nodding through her tears, Carol moved closer, gravitating towards him until their lips touching...once...twice, until they sank into each other. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, desperate to feel all of him at once. His hands trailed up her body to tangle in her hair, pulling her head closer to him with a force so strong she thought she was going to ignite right there. Somehow one of her hands had found its way inside his shirt, moving over his chest leaving a trail of fire in its path.

 

Pulling her mouth away from his abruptly, her breath came in ragged gasps. They gazed at each other; both shocked by the intensity of the kiss. Desire and desperation coursed through them, both needing to heal the other as they gravitated towards each other once more.

 

"Tell me what ya want," he whispered breathlessly when his lips traced the outline of her jaw and chin.

 

"I only want you," she gasped when he lavished her neck, scattering her thoughts into a thousand different directions when he began placing small nuzzling kisses over her soft flesh.

 

"Ya…have…me," his told her in between kisses. She gasped again at the sensations he was evoking in her body. Raising her head she moved slightly to give him better access to her neck.

 

"D...Daryl," she gasped in a ragged breath, her whole body shaking as she lowered her head again to lay her forehead against his, not wanting to ask him the question she was afraid to ask. Despite his closeness and how much she wanted him right here, right now, she had to know... "Do you still want to be with me…now that you know?"

 

"Always," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her down into a deep, drugging kiss...leaving her in no doubt that he was indeed, hers.

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Carol was still asleep when Daryl awoke a few hours later. He knew that she was physically and mentally exhausted after her confession to him the day before. He had spent most of the night holding her after they made love, watching as she drifted between wakefulness and sleep, her breath still hitching long after her tears had dried up. He could already feel that tight clench inside his chest when he remembered how she had broken apart in his arms...he would do anything for this woman...anything.

 

Shifting onto his side, he watched her for a few more moments, loving how peaceful she looked while she slept. He wanted to take her pain away and help her to heal...he wanted her to see just how much loving her had made him a better man...he wanted to love her, live with her, grow old with her...he wanted it all....everything that came with the house and the white picket fence...he wanted all of it, with her.

 

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her temple, lingering over her skin before carefully pulling away from her to perch on the edge of the bed. He needed to talk to Rick, to make the arrangements for their journey, and he wanted to have everything in place, so if need be they could leave in short notice. Glancing back, he watched her for a few more moments before he reached down to the floor to grab his jeans.

 

“Daryl…” her sleepy voice startled him and he turned around to see that she had shifted onto her side, sliding her arm across the mattress towards him.

 

“Hey,” he smiled, dropping the jeans back onto the floor before reaching out to cover her hand with his. “I thought ya was asleep.”

 

“Hmmm…” she yawned, shuffling her body until she was laying on his side of the bed. Lifting their joined hands to her mouth, she placed her lips into the centre of his palm before lowering their hands to her chest so he could feel her heart beating. “Can’t sleep without you.”

 

Daryl’s gaze drifted over her body, her breasts barely covered by the thin sheet draped over her. This woman commanded his body in ways he could never have imagined before he’d met her. He never even realised it was happening, but every day that had passed, he began to search her out, until one morning he woke up and realised she had become his focal point in this new, messed up world. Whether she realised it or not, she was the reason he had tried so hard to fit in with his new family. It was all because of her...

 

Keeping hold of her hand, he turned further on the bed to dangle one leg over the edge of the mattress and leant in closer to her.

 

“I was gonna talk to Rick about gettin’ our stuff ready to get outta here,” he told her in a gravelled whisper as he waited for her reaction. “Head to Hilltop a couple’a weeks early.”

Carol’s breath hitched in her throat and she clasped his hand a little tighter against her chest. He had always had the capacity to leave her speechless, and this time was no different. She loved this man so much, more than she had ever loved any other man before. Here he was now, doing something completely selfless to ease her pain, and all she could do was offer him a watery smile in return.

 

Keeping their hands secured against her chest, she sat up, shifting on the bed until she was kneeling in front of him, unworried that the sheet that was barely covering her had slipped down to pool around her knees.

 

“You would do that for me?” she asked him softly, tears already threatening to fall as she reached up with her free hand to thread her fingers through his unruly hair. Moving in closer, she inched towards to his mouth, her gaze flittering between his eyes and his lips. “I just want to be with you.”

 

Daryl closed the gap between them, his lips moving over hers, kissing her with an intensity that left her gasping into his mouth. Releasing his hand, she uncurled her fingers and rose herself up higher on her knees, needing to be closer to him as the kiss deepened, both of them tugging each other closer until there was no space left between them.

 

A soft tap on the door broke through the room, an unwelcome intruder into their self made sanctuary. They pulled apart, breathless and frustrated with whoever had interrupted their peace. Carol lowered her forehead onto his shoulder, wishing that she could disappear into his arms and never come out again. Too many times they were forced apart when someone wanted one, or both of them for what often felt like trivial matters…

 

The knock sounded again, a little louder this time. Carol sighed and released him to sit back, pulling the sheet up to cover her body. Daryl watched her longingly before he turned to grab his jeans off the floor before pulling them on. He stood up and slid the zipper closed then turned back around to kneel on the bed, meeting her mouth with a kiss that left her groaning and wanting more.

 

“Later sweetheart,” he grinned, as he manoeuvred himself backwards, laughing at her pouting lips. Shaking his head he moved towards the door, yanking it open to see Rick on the other side, and all of the berating he was intending to give suddenly died away.

 

“How is she?” Rick asked him, concern laced within his words. “Is she doing okay?”

 

Daryl was about to tell him that she was sleeping when he felt her hand on his bare shoulder, causing him to turn around, leaving the door open just wide enough for the other man to peer inside. Daryl’s mouth dropped open when he saw her, looking beautiful and serene, wearing nothing but his oversized shirt, buttoned up just enough to keep her dignity intact. His eyes drifted lower, following the V of the shirt to linger over the top button and the swell of her breast beneath it. His mouth grew dry when he gazed over her body, taking in every inch, and he suddenly didn’t care what Rick wanted anymore. _Rick_...turning back towards his brother, he could see that he too was staring open mouthed at the woman behind him and he suddenly moved forward, blocking his view, but Carol was having none of it.

 

Stepping closer to his back, she kissed him in between his shoulder blades before sliding an arm around his waist. She came to stand by his side, smiling up at Rick’s expression with surprise.

 

“I’m fine, Rick,” she told him, her voice bringing his gaze back up to her face. “Thanks for asking.”

 

“You’re sure?” he asked worriedly, his eyes flitting between the two of them. “You were pretty upset.”

 

Carol leant into Daryl’s side, seeking his warmth as memories of her breakdown filtered through her mind. Shaking her head, she swallowed the surge of anxiety that reared up inside her.

 

“I didn’t want you to see that…I didn’t want anyone to see me like that...”

 

Daryl’s arm came around her shoulder protectively, but before she could say anything else, he squeezed her shoulder and looked straight at Rick.

 

“She’s gonna be fine,” Daryl told him, deflecting any questions before Rick could even ask them. “And you can tell any of those _fuckers_ out there, they wanna ask questions, they can come an’ ask me. Ain’t none a their _damn_ business anyway.”

 

Carol couldn’t help the swell of pride that swept through her. No man had ever protected her like he did. For the first time in her life, she had a man who loved her completely...who loved her despite her faults. She tilted her head up, her eyes sweeping across his gruff features, and she couldn’t have ever loved him more than she did right now.

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it again,” Carol spoke, her voice so soft that both men turned to look at her.

 

“You don’t gotta to say nothin’,” Daryl told her as he leaned down to press his lips into her hair. “It’s okay.”

 

“Listen, Carol,” Rick started, trying desperately to keep his eyes focused on her face and nowhere else. “Seeing you like that...”

 

“I’m fine, Rick,” she told him, her voice rising a little as she spoke. “I told Daryl everything, and now I’m better.”

 

Rick looked to his brother, his defiant eyes sending a warning to him that shut down anything else he wanted to ask. Nodding his head, Rick took a step back and smiled at the couple, knowing that the two of them together were a force all of their own.

“As long as you’re okay,” he smiled, wanting to pull her into his arms just for his own reassurance, but he knew this wasn’t the time. He caught the warning look that Daryl shot his way, recognising the look of a man protecting the woman he loved.

 

“I’m good,” Carol smiled as she slowly slipped her arm from around Daryl’s waist, moving just enough for his arm to slip from her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she slid her fingertips down his arm, delighted with spark in his. Both men watched her fingers, the two of them following their path in trance-like fascination until her hand slipped into Daryl’s, threading their fingers together. Giving his hand a squeeze, she met his gaze, instantly knowing he would recognize the need in her eyes. “Come back to bed.”

 

Rick swallowed, suddenly feeling awkward when he witnessed the heated gaze that passed between them. He cleared his throat, hoping to remind them that he was still standing there. He’d always known that the two of them had a special bond, ever since the early days at the quarry...but to see it now, so on display, he didn’t know whether to feel privileged that he’d witnessed it first hand, or to slink away in embarrassment. It was Daryl’s voice that broke through his musings, and when he looked up, he was relieved to see that Carol had retreated back into the safety of their room.

 

“Listen, I need to talk ta ya ‘bout Hilltop,” Daryl told him, his voice much softer this time. “Ya goin’ to be around today?”

 

“I’ll make sure I am,” Rick nodded. “But I think I already know what you want to talk about.”

 

“Yeah?” Daryl nodded, shifting awkwardly as he stepped further into the hall to pull the door closed behind him. “She need’s this.”

 

“I know, brother,” Rick nodded on a sigh. “After yesterday…seeing her like that, it kinda threw me. I’ve never seen her like that.”

 

“I have,” Daryl’s voice wavered a little when memories of the last time she’d broken apart filled his mind. “When we lost ‘Phia...I was a bastard to her after, said some unforgivable things, but she stood there and took it all...she’s stronger than you and me put together. She’s gonna be okay.”

 

Shame filled Rick’s heart when he was reminded of the little girl that had brought their family together. He too had committed an unforgivable act when he tossed Carol out of her home for doing what she had always done for her family.

 

“Anything she needs,” Rick nodded, knowing he was still a long way off from ever being able to forgive himself for what he’d done to her. “Anything.”

 

Daryl nodded his thanks as he turned and pushed the door open once more, watching as Rick gave a nod goodbye as he walked away, before he slipped back inside the room.

 

Carol was sitting on the edge of the bed when he closed the door behind him. His eyes drifted over her still form, loving the way his shirt looked on her. When she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful she really was. Moving closer, his body began to react to the images already etched in his mind. She was there, naked beneath his shirt, and the thought of her bare breasts pressed against the material, sent a surge of heat straight to his groin.

 

She was watching him with a mixture of anticipation and desire, her body beginning to tingle with excitement. She moved her arms behind her, propping herself upright, giving him full invitation to touch her. She kept her gaze focused on him, swallowing hard when he came to kneel in front of her, his hands going to her knees to gently push them apart. Her whole body came alive, quivering and buzzing when she watched his hands drift over her parted thighs until they disappeared beneath the material covering her.

 

“I’m gonna need my shirt back,” he told her lowly, his voice laden with lust when he moved his hands away from her thighs to hover over the shirt buttons, unfastening them one by one.

 

Carol’s eyes sparked with fire. Her body craved him...the heat of need sending a pool of moisture straight to her core. She met his eyes, his gaze both devoted and powerful…filling her with an intensity that left her wanting him to take her in every possible way.

 

“Then, take it,” she challenged, her voice low and sensual as she thrust her chest up towards him, only to groan in desire seconds later when his fingers eased the fabric aside, uncovering her breasts.

 

“Tell me what you want,” his voice hummed as he lowered his mouth to the underside of one breast, kissing the soft swell as his hands caught her nipples between his fingers, enjoying the soft mewling sounds that tumbled from her lips.

 

“I...want you to...love me,” she gasped out when he pulled his mouth and hands away from her breasts to sit up higher on his knees. Carol opened her eyes and moaned in disappointment with the loss of his touch, but when she saw the look in his eyes, love and need emanating back at her, she sat forward and opened her arms for him.

 

Lifting himself upright, Daryl moved up her body, urging her backwards until she was laying flat on the bed with her legs splayed wide and her feet on the floor. He moved with her, his erection straining through his jeans when he settled over her, trying desperately not to rub against her slick heat. Placing his arms either side of her head, he held his upper body over her as he gazed down into her flushed face.

 

“I _do_ ,” he told her, his voice low and gravelled, but filled with so much love that he gasped in surprise when she suddenly moved her arms up, knocking his aside before she mashed their mouths together in a kiss that left them both breathless and full of need. His body moved of its own volition, his primal urges taking over. He tried to slow down, but she was having none of it. With urgent fingers, she pushed between their bodies to slip her hands into the waistband of his jeans. She smiled in satisfaction when he groaned, his disjointed mewls spurring her onwards until she delved in lower, finding his straining erection to encircle him in her hand, stroking and squeezing until he growled lowly and clamped his mouth over hers.

 

He lifted his lower body, reaching down between them to help her free him from the constricting fabric, stopping only to rub his palm against her centre before slipping two fingers inside. She groaned breathlessly, writhing beneath him, her body thrusting against his hand. Lifting her restless legs she squeezed his swollen member, knocking his hand away from her centre before she guided him into her body. Daryl moved above her, taking both of her hands, threading their fingers together as he pinned their joined hands at either side of her head.

 

He began to move, her urgent whimpers spurring on his movements. She lifted her head and nipped at his chin, sucking at his skin until she threw her head backwards, hitting the mattress, her mouth wide and gasping as he thrust into her, over and over until she cried out his name when her muscles convulsed around him, triggering his own release moments later. His movements slowed to lazy thrusts as he caught his breath, his body humming with love. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her with every ounce of love he possessed.

 

Carol kissed him back, the intensity of his kiss bringing a surge of tears to her eyes. She had never felt so loved or desired in her entire life, and it had taken the end of the world and this man to show her.

 

The sudden growl from Daryl’s stomach broke the moment and he pulled his lips from hers, breaking out into a grin as he pressed their foreheads together. She chuckled softly as she untangled their fingers to lift her hands to his head, cradling his face between her palms.

 

“I think we’d better get up anyway,” she smiled, stroking her thumbs across his cheek. “We can’t stay in here forever.”

 

With a reluctant sigh, Daryl withdrew from her body, smirking with pride when she whimpered as she tried to keep him nestled inside her for just a little longer. He kissed her one more time, lingering over her lips before he forced himself to pull away from her, knowing if he stayed any longer they wouldn’t be leaving this room any time soon.

 

“C’mon,” he grinned when he pulled away fully to stand up on shaky legs. He was in the process of yanking his jeans back up his thighs when she curled onto her side to prop her head onto her hand, watching his every movement. Daryl’s recognised that look, and suddenly felt the twitch in his groin...she was going to be the death of him. “ _Woman_ , stop looking at me like that!”

 

“Like what?” she asked, feigning innocence when she watched him pull the zipper up to fasten his jeans.

 

“You know exactly what ya doin’,” he grinned as he tried to ignore the way her body called out to him. “Imma gonna need that shirt.”

 

“You’ve got other shirts,” she grinned as she toyed with the material that hung open, not bothering to hide her body from his view. “What’s so special about this one?”

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he moved towards her, fighting every ounce of desire that sent a coil of heat right to his lower regions. Reaching down, he skimmed his fingertips over her cheek before he dipped his head to place a soft kiss onto her lips. When he pulled back to smile into her watery eyes, he ran a finger over her shoulder, stopping himself before he could dip any lower.

 

“It smells like you.”

 

Before he knew what was happening, she leapt from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she peppered his throat with wet kisses. When she pulled back, she manoeuvred her shoulders, allowing the shirt to slip down her arms and off her body before she handed it to him.

 

“Daryl Dixon, you are such a romantic,” she told him with a bright, sultry smile.

 

“Pfft,” he huffed as he took the shirt from her and slipped it on, lifting the material to inhale her lingering scent. “Don’t be goin’ tellin’ everyone!”

 

“Not a chance,” she grinned as her fingers slid over his chest to pull the material together, fastening the buttons from top to bottom. “I’ll have to fight off every woman within these walls, and you know I don’t like to share.”

 

“Ain’t no woman out there gonna turn my head. I got who I want right here,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion. “And don’t ya ever go thinkin’ any different.”

 

“I hope you know I’m never letting you go,” she told him as she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

 

“Never gonna happen,” he promised, nuzzling his lips into her hair while his fingers drew circles all over her naked shoulder blades. “C’mon, ya need to get dressed...it’s gonna be too distractin’ knowing you’re up here like this.”

 

“ _Me?_ ” she asked, her smile growing wider as she pulled one of her hands around his body, skimming her fingertips across his waist to dip lower still. She watched his mouth open when her hand came to rest over his crotch. “How am I going to concentrate on anything when I know you’ve got nothing on under here?”

 

“I…” Daryl tried to speak but his mouth wouldn’t seem to work. He knew if he didn’t leave this room in the next few seconds then he would gladly succumb to her. So, mustering every ounce of strength he could, he lifted his hands to her head and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her hard before pulling away from her to grab hold of the sheet. He could hear her disappointed sighs when he wrapped the linen around her shoulders, carefully avoiding her eyes. Moving away from her he slipped his feet into his discarded boots and headed towards the bedroom door, fully intending to leave this time. His biggest mistake though was to turn to look at her before he actually reached for the door handle.

 

“I suppose this means you’re not going to come back to bed?” she asked on a sigh, pouting playfully when she met his heated gaze.

 

“I…”

 

“I can see you’re thinking about it,” she grinned when he shook his head in barely contained amusement.

 

“You’re gonna _kill_ me,” he groaned, forcing himself to stay still with his back pressed against the door.

 

“Ah but what a way to die,” she chuckled softly as she watched him, already missing him even though he was still there in the room. “I’ll just get cleaned up and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

He nodded, but still he didn’t move. He was torn between needing to go and wanting to stay, and the longer she looked at him with those beautiful eyes, the more his resolve began to slip away. Taking a breath he moved towards her, watching her eyes grow wider as he got closer. Reaching out, he held onto her shoulders, holding her in place as he covered her mouth with his own. His tongue met hers as the kiss deepened, fast becoming laiden with heat and passion and everything else in between. She fought to free her arms from inside the sheet but before she could loosen the constricting material he pulled his mouth from hers and stepped away, panting heavily.

 

“I’m gonna find Rick,” he told her, his eyes still lingering over her lips. “I’ll wait for ya in the kitchen.”

 

She nodded mutely, clutching the sheet around her to stop herself from reaching for him again. She felt like a teenager, totally in love and wanting nothing more that to stay with him every second she could. Her eyes followed him even as he swung the door open to step outside, and all she wanted to do was yank him back inside and never leave this room again. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that their recent activities had left both of them in dire need of food, so pulling herself together, she grabbed some clean clothes out of the drawer and headed towards the bathroom.

 

000

 

Rick nodded in greeting when Daryl entered the kitchen looking slightly flushed. He noted that he was wearing the same shirt that Carol had been wearing a short time ago, but he was smart enough not to comment about it. Smiling knowingly, he poured hot water into a fresh mug of prepared coffee before stirring it and then handed it to his brother.

 

“She finally let you out?” Rick grinned when he saw Daryl lift the mug to his lips. Ignoring the soft sputter when Daryl choked mid swallow. Rick couldn’t help himself, Daryl was like his younger brother, even though they were probably around the same age, and he felt some small amount of pride in the fact that he was finally in a happy, committed relationship with a woman who would kill anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. He was genuinely happy for the two of them, and if anyone deserved to get everything good in this life, it was them.

 

“Pfft,” Daryl scoffed, even though he could feel the heat rising over his cheeks. Deciding to ignore the man who was grinning at him like an idiot, he put his mug on the countertop before grabbing a box of crackers out of the cupboard, hoping they weren’t as stale as the last batch.

 

“Is she really okay?” Rick asked him then, his voice losing all of its teasing tone to turn to one of concern instead. “She scared me yesterday.”

 

Daryl sighed as he turned to face his brother. His eyes dropped to the box in his hand before he met Rick’s worried gaze.

 

“She will be,” he nodded. “It’s gonna take time, but she’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Good,” Rick sighed as he took a sip from his own coffee mug. Swallowing the hot liquid he regarded the man before him with a sense of loss that threatened to bring him to tears. “So, when are you leaving?”

 

Daryl was in the process of tipping some crackers out into his hand when Rick spoke, his question taking him by surprise. Popping a cracker into his mouth, Daryl watched his brother’s movements, knowing that he was dreading whatever answer he gave him.

 

“As soon as we can get all our shit together,” he told him as he emptied the remaining crackers onto the counter and brushed the crumbs from his palm. “I know we’d planned to stay here for another coupla weeks, but…”

 

“No,” Rick stepped forward and placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, patting his arm reassuringly. “You have to do what’s right for both of you.”

 

“It ain’t about me, it’s all for her,” Daryl’s voice was soft as he spoke, emotion threaded through his words. “Whatever she needs...I’m gonna give it to her.”

 

Rick nodded, swallowing the swell of emotion that suddenly swept over him. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye to them, even though this was the natural order of things. Carol loved her family and Daryl loved Carol, that was how it had always been. Everything his brother had ever done had always been for her.

 

“The car’s ready to go whenever you need it,” Rick’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke, trying not to show how much he would miss them both. “Supplies and some things for Maggie are already in the trunk.”

 

“You did all that?” Daryl asked, his own voice wavering as he spoke.

 

Rick nodded, not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke. He could see Daryl struggling to keep himself together, so he stepped away from him, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze before dropping his hand and turned away.

 

It was Carol who broke the sombre mood when she breezed into the kitchen a few seconds later, feeling brighter than she had felt in a very long time. The burdens she carried were still there, but the heaviness had lessened a little now. She smiled brightly when Daryl handed her his half drunk coffee, knowing that she wouldn’t mind sharing it with him. She took it gratefully and lifted it to her lips, taking a sip of the warm liquid into her mouth and swallowing with a satisfied gulp.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed as she handed the mug back to him, her smile causing his breath to hitch in his chest. She looked up at him adoringly as she collected a brief kiss before she reached around him to grab a handful of the crackers from the counter.

 

“Rick’s got us a car,” Daryl’s voice caused her to pause mid chew, her questioning eyes flitting towards the other man who nodded in affirmation. “We can go whenever ya want.”

 

Carol swallowed the cracker down, the meagre meal suddenly feeling more like a solid rock as she forced it down. Her eyes drifted to Daryl who was watching her for any sign of distress, worry evident in his eyes. Everything they had been planning for over the last few weeks was finally becoming very real, and even though she was excited to be starting their new life together, she was overcome with sadness at the same time.

 

“What if I said today?” she asked softly, needing to know if the decision really was hers to make.

 

“Then we go today,” he nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

 

Carol nodded slowly as she turned her attention to Rick who was watching her with eyes that were far too bright. She could feel her own tears bubbling up inside her but she blinked them away, unwilling to let sadness steal what should be a happy decision.

 

“I want everyone here,” she looked towards Daryl, her voice wavering slightly as she took his offered hand. “One more night with all of us together…can we have that? Just one more night to say goodbye?”

 

“Anythin’ ya want,” Daryl told her softly, squeezing her fingers before he looked towards Rick who was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check.

 

“Ok then,” Rick managed before his voice betrayed him. “Dinner together... Like last time?”

 

“Dinner,” she agreed with a soft smile as she swiped at the lone tear that slipped over her cheeks, turning to glance up at the man by her side. “Then we’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

 

“I’ll pack the rest of our things into the car today,” he nodded, squeezing her fingers when she looked up at him with watery eyes. “Then we’ll leave at first light.”

 

“Okay,” Rick cleared his throat, trying desperately to hide how desolate he actually felt to be losing another two members of his family. “Then I’ll help you, brother.”

 

Daryl nodded, trying to ignore the hitch in Rick’s voice as he placed his mug into the sink before exiting the kitchen much too quickly. Carol and Daryl watched him leave, both of them knowing just how hard this was going to be, not just for them, but for everyone they were leaving behind.

 

“I’m sorry,” Carol all but whispered when she glanced up to see Daryl’s gaze focused on the empty doorway. This was her fault, all of it. She was hurting him by taking him away, and the more she thought about what he was giving up for her, the more guilt she felt. Tears clung to her lashes, refusing to be blinked away, and as the salty droplets rolled silently over her cheeks, she felt herself being gathered up into his arms.

 

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” he whispered, his lips grazing her ear. “We’re doing the right thing for us.”

 

“I never thought about how hard this would be,” she sniffed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re giving up everything for me.”

 

“No,” he told her, pulling her in closer to his chest. “I’m taking everything with me...don’t need anythin’ else. Just you and me, that’s all.”

 

Carol turned her head into his chest and kissed his throat before she lifted her head to look up at him with tear filled eyes. For someone who had always shied away from anything remotely emotional, he was fast becoming the most romantic man she’d ever known. She smiled up at him when he brushed his thumb over a lone tear before it could roll down her cheek.

 

“Go and spend some time with Rick,” she told him softly as she leaned into his hand. “And I’ll pack up the things from our room before I figure out what I’m going to cook everyone for dinner tonight.”

 

“Ya gonna be okay?” he asked her then, concern etched in his voice. “I can stay…”

 

“I’m fine,” she told him, turning her head to kiss his palm before she pulled out of his grasp. “Go and be with your brother. I’ve got enough to keep me busy here.”

 

Daryl watched her for a few more moments, torn between staying with her and helping Rick...but when she smiled at him, shooing him out of the kitchen he grinned back at her before he left the room, glancing back only one more time before he left the room, to see her taking various bowls and utensils out of the cupboards...knowing that she was going to be just fine…

 

 

000

 

Carol was draped across Daryl’s body, her hand splayed possessively over his abdomen as they laid in their bed. Daryl’s fingertips traced small patterns over her naked back as they both laid awake, unable to sleep, knowing that it was their final night with their family.

 

The evening had been one of high emotion, with more than a few tears shed by every single member of their mishmash family. Daryl had managed to hold himself together for most of the evening, while keeping a close eye on Carol as she spent time with all of them in turn. Her tears came as no surprise though, especially when it was Carl who caused her to break down the first time when he gave her a notebook with messages from everyone inside. Daryl had slipped his arm over her shoulder while they read the scrawled words of goodbyes, good luck’s and we’ll miss you’s...and even though he’d fought to keep his emotions in check, he’d failed miserably when Rick had lost his own battle.

 

Carol shifted slightly, sliding her hand from his stomach and up his body. Her fingers toyed with the hairs on his chest as she hugged him in a little tighter.

 

“You sleeping?” she asked him softly, lifting her head so that she could see his face.

 

Daryl shifted so that he could nuzzle her hair, his lips kissing the soft strands as he tightened his arms around her.

 

“Nah…”

 

“Me neither,” she sighed into his chest, her lips grazing his skin. “They’ll be okay without us.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Daryl?” tilting her head up again, she kissed the underside of his chin as she waited for him to meet her gaze.

 

“Hmmm?” he mumbled, his chest vibrating against her cheek. He looked down into her eyes, before moving his head to capture her lips in a soft, sweet kiss before releasing her to press his mouth against her forehead.

 

“We’re going to be okay without them,” she whispered softly as she stroked her thumb across his collarbone. “Aren’t we?”

 

“We are,” he hummed the words against her forehead before placing soft kisses into her hair. “Everything’s gonna be fine...now stop yer worrying and go to sleep...”

 

“Okay,” she snuggled into him as she nestled her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes. “You too…”

 

“Maybe if ya stop yackin’ I might be able to,” he muttered as he broke into a soft chuckle when she playfully tapped his shoulder. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. Everyone’s gonna be okay.”

 

She nodded against him and clutched him tighter. In a few hours time they were going to leave Alexandria to begin their new life and as she settled against him, she allowed herself to think of their new home and the future they were planning together...until finally, she drifted off, dreaming of their happy ever after…

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the early hour, their family and some of the other residents of Alexandria had come to bid them farewell. Daryl bundled the last of their things into the trunk, slamming it shut before he turned to find himself surrounded by an armful of Aaron who was sniffling into his shoulder, clinging onto him with an iron clad grip.

“We’ll miss you for spaghetti night’s,” he gasped out. “You and Carol better come visit us.”

Daryl patted Aaron’s shoulder and gently pushed him away only to nod his head in a silent promise as he sought out his significant other, noting how she was being drawn into several pairs of arms all at once, and for a moment he just watched her. She was loved in this community, and not just by her family either. She had become an integral member of Alexandria, shaping people’s lives more than she knew, and he hoped she could see just how much she meant to everyone. As she drew ever closer to Rick and Michonne, he could see that her resolve had started to crumble, and his protectiveness took over. He moved towards her, knowing that this final goodbye with Rick would be the hardest to bear...for all three of them...

Carol was already crying by the time she came to Rick. She was trying so hard not to fall apart, but when she saw that he was barely holding himself together, she lost it completely when she wrapped her arms around him. The two of them clung to each other, both crying into each other’s shoulders until Carol slowly started to move.

“I’m going to miss you,” she told him tearfully as she framed his face between both of her hands. “But you’ll come visit, and we can come visit...it’s not really goodbye.”

“No, not goodbye,” he choked out as he closed his hands over hers on his face and squeezed her fingers. “You two...take care of each other…take care of _him_...”

“You know I will,” she told him with a teary smile as she gave his fingers one final squeeze before dropping his hands. Stepping to the side, she smiled at Michonne who pulled her in for another hug,both women holding onto each other for a few heartbreaking moments before Carol finally moved away...but staying close to her friends side where they watched their two men struggling to hold themselves together.

Daryl was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his emotions under control. These people had become the family he wished he’d had when he was growing up, but he also knew that he wouldn’t have been the man he was now if he’d had a stable beginning. His eyes met his brother’s tear filled gaze and he crumbled, trying desperately to hide behind his unruly hair that hung half over his eyes.

Rick pulled him in for a hug, holding him close as they both fought to remain in control of their torrid sadness, but when Rick patted Daryl’s shoulder and pulled away, they held onto each other’s forearms arms while they tried to compose themselves.

“Stay safe, my brother,” Rick told him as he released his arm and stepped away to stand beside Michonne who wrapped her arm around his waist. “We’ll see you both soon.”

Daryl nodded, swiping fiercely at his eyes as he moved towards the car, glancing back one last time at his family before climbing in behind the steering wheel. Carol followed, moving towards the passenger door. She pulled it open before she looked at each of her family in turn, tears falling unchecked over her cheeks. Spotting Morgan standing on his own beside one of the houses, she smiled tearfully, nodding her head in thanks before she took one last look at the people she loved.

“We love you all,” she told them all, her voice breaking a little as she gave them one final wave before she climbed into the car beside the man she loved, and swiped at the tears on her face.

“You ready?” Daryl asked as he looked across at her, reaching out for her hand. She grasped his fingers, laughing and crying at the same time before she released him to wave at the people who were calling out words of love and goodbye to them when the car started to move. She waved until they were out of the gate, and kept on waving until Rosita pulled the gate back into position and she couldn’t see them anymore. Turning back around she looked towards the man beside her and slid her hand across the seat to lay across his jean clad thigh, smiling through her tears as they drove away.

000

They had been driving for half the day when Daryl pointed to the approaching structure in the distance. The road was littered with dozens of walkers whose attention was drawn to their car as they drove passed. Their disjointed groans echoing in the air as their dead eyes and grasping hands failed to make contact with the moving vehicle.

“Almost there,” he told her, shooting her a half grin before he turned his eyes back onto the road. “See?”

Carol laid her head back against the headrest and smiled across at Daryl as he drove. She couldn’t believe that this was finally happening...this was the first day of their new beginning and already she could feel the heaviness around her starting to lift from her shoulders. She released a soft sigh and pulled herself upright in her seat, following his finger when he pointed again. She smiled brightly when the high gates came into view, her eyes instantly drawn to the figures who were on guard duty, waving a signal to someone inside the complex, and the gate slowly swung open.

“Ya ready for this?” Daryl asked her as they drove through the gates, the car coming to a stop just inside.

“Yes,” she beamed as she reached across to grab his hand. “I’m so ready.”

Daryl squeezed her fingers before releasing her hand to push his door open and climbed out of the car. Carol grinned happily as she unclipped her seatbelt and followed, opening the door to step out onto the sandy ground.

“Carol!”

Turning, Carol saw Maggie rushing towards her, her arms outstretched as they fell into each other, both of them sniffing back the tears when they pulled away.

“Maggie,” Carol gasped out when her eyes lowered to the younger woman’s swelling stomach. “You’re _huge!_ ”

“I know,” Maggie laughed as she turned to the side and smoothed her hands over her growing baby bump proudly. “It seemed to grow overnight.”

“You sure there’s only one if there?” Carol asked with a wide smile as she spread her fingers over Maggie’s pregnant belly.

“Unless one’s hiding, I’m pretty sure!”

“I was so big with Sophia, I thought…” Carol’s words died away when the sudden memory of her pregnancy brought a tinge of sadness through her, but she pushed it away and dropped her fingers away from Maggie’s stomach. Smiling brightly she looked across to Daryl who came to stand beside her, slipping an arm over her shoulder.

“Ya good?” he asked her worriedly when she smiled up at him with wet eyes. At her nod he leaned across to place his lips against her temple, loving how much freer he already felt. Touching her, even holding her hand were things that other people may have scoffed at, but for him, it meant everything. He was a Dixon man, defying all other Dixon males before him...he had fallen in love...

“It’s good to see you too Daryl,” Maggie greeted, her lips turning upwards into a smile when she saw his face flush. Up to now he hadn’t even acknowledged her...he was far too captivated by the beautiful woman standing by his side. 

“You too,” he nodded, his lips curling into a half smile. Slipping his arm away from Carol’s shoulders he reached across to pull Maggie into a brief one armed hug before letting her go. His eyes drifted down to her swollen stomach briefly only to nod his head towards the car.

“Got some stuff from Rick,” he told her as he moved back towards the car, popping open the trunk to look around towards some of the people who had come to greet them. “Someone wanna haul this stuff to Maggie’s place?”

“David...Reece, can you take them to my room?” Maggie asked as she looked towards two of the burlier men who both nodded and took various bags and boxes from the trunk. “Did he say what’s in them?”

“Nah...stuff for the kid maybe.”

“I think it’s some of Judith’s old clothes,” Carol offered as she lifted the last battered box out of the trunk to peer inside. “Yep, baby stuff.”

Daryl motioned for her to give him the box in her arms and she looked at him with a curious smile. Since they had been together he’d become so attentive towards her. Even though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, it didn’t stop him from acting kind of chivalrous towards her. She smiled as she handed it to him, part of her delighted that he loved her enough to want to take care of her.

“The rest is ours,” Carol told him as she rummaged through the bags that were left. “I didn’t even know we had so much stuff.”

“Me neither,” he grinned as he slammed the trunk shut. “Ya sure Rick didn’t stick some of his crap on us?”

“Who knows with that man,” Carol chuckled softly as she leaned against his arm. “I don’t think he wanted us to go.”

Before he could answer, Maggie came around the car to stand with them, her bright smile lingering over her lips when she regarded the two of them fondly.

“I never thought I’d ever see the day when you two finally made things official!” her teasing grin caused Daryl to huff and shrug his shoulders when he passed the box in his hands onto one of the men beside him. “If you two want to grab whatever you can carry, I’ll take you to your house.”

“I can help,” a soft voice spoke behind them and they both turned to see Jesus coming to stand beside Daryl, his eyes instantly settling on Carol as she looked at him curiously.

Carol eyed him with a knowing smile. She could see from the way he stood close to Daryl that he wasn’t interested in her in the slightest. His body language screamed of his attraction, but if Daryl noticed that he was essentially being ogled over he didn’t say anything...so, as any woman staking a claim on her man, she slipped her hand into his, squeezing his fingers to bring his attention to her. She smiled up at him adoringly when his lips landed onto her forehead in the briefest of kisses, but it was enough to send the message to the man watching them with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.

“This is Jesus,” Daryl told her as he untangled their fingers to slide an arm around her shoulders. “I know ya didn’t get to see him before.”

Carol’s eyes left Daryl’s face to look towards Jesus and nodded to him. “I’m Carol.”

“Ahh, the cook?” Jesus nodded, his eyes watching her when he spoke. “No, I didn’t get to meet you or tell you how much I enjoyed the meal you prepared.”

“Hey, she’s a lot more than a _damn_ cook ya stupid _asshole_ ,” Daryl growled, only to get a nudge in the shoulder by the woman in question. 

“Daryl, I’m sure Jesus didn’t mean to imply that’s all I was,” she told him softly, her eyes lingering over his before she diverted her gaze onto the startled man who was watching them.

“No, my apologies,” Jesus smiled as he held out a hand. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

Carol shook his hand and held his gaze. She saw the light fade in his eyes briefly when he glanced down at the knife on her belt, and when he looked back up at her, she gave him a look that told him she knew exactly how to use it. He cautiously dropped her hand to stand back, looking at her a little nervously.

“Good to meet you too.”

Jesus nodded, lowering his eyes back to the car when Daryl opened the trunk and pulled out two rucksacks, handing one to him first, and then another to Carol. She lifted the heavy pack, sliding the strap onto her shoulder before reaching into the truck to take another one, while Daryl grabbed the remaining two as well as his crossbow. Maggie moved to take the bag from Carol’s grasp but dropped her hand when the older woman refused, shaking her head in a definite no..

“I can carry one bag, Carol,” Maggie grinned. “Honestly I’m okay.”

“Maybe so, but I’ve got this, it’s fine.”

Smiling brightly, Maggie started walking beside her only to look across to Daryl who placed his hand on Carol’s arm, halting her movements. Carol smiled up at him questioningly when he slipped the cumbersome rucksack from her shoulder to replace it with his crossbow, before pulling the heavy pack he’d taken from her over his own shoulder. The look they shared was one of pure devotion, and for a moment Carol allowed her gaze to linger over him before she tore her eyes from his to follow Maggie.

When they were a little way in front, Jesus walked beside Daryl, eyeing the two women as they moved away from them.

“So, that’s the woman who busted your group out of terminus?” he mused, his lips curving upwards into a smile. “She’s fierce!”

Daryl glanced at the man who began walking beside him, his pride soaring when his eyes fell onto the woman he loved. Turning back towards Jesus again, he grinned, unable to hide the laugh that bubbled up inside him. “Don’t ya ever forget it, neither.”

“Don’t you worry, I don’t think I’ll be trying to piss her off any time soon,” Jesus muttered, shaking his head as they followed the two women towards a little house in the distance. “We put another bed in the second bedroom...we didn’t know if you two...”

“Only need one bed,” Daryl scoffed. “And we’re done with sleeping on the _damn_ floor.”

“Well, I hope you like the house,” Jesus told him with a gesture towards the house they were approaching, while glancing across at the man who had piqued the interests of both men, and women, in all three of the neighbouring communities. 

“As long as she likes it s’all that matters,” Daryl told him as he sped up a little to catch up with the two women when they stopped to wait for them, leaving Jesus to look on in disappointment.

The house was surrounded by a rickety white painted fence that had a few mismatched posts that propped certain parts of it upright. The paint was chipping from the wood and the gate was held on by only one hinge, but Carol looked upon the house with a wide smile. The outside needed some maintenance, but to her, it was perfect. Turning towards Daryl, she grinned at him excitedly when Maggie moved up the two wooden steps to push the front door open wide and waited for them to follow. Reaching out for him, Carol grabbed hold of his sleeve, not giving him any time to put his rucksacks on the ground, as she pulled him into the house.

As soon as they were inside, he dumped all three of his bags onto the wooden floor in the hall before helping her with hers, piling them all together in a small heap. Her smile was infectious when she handed him his crossbow, watching as he placed it next to their belongings, and before he knew what was happening, she grabbed hold of his hand and led him into one of the rooms, looking around at the decor and the large bed with approval.

“Is this okay?” Maggie asked when she followed them into the bedroom. “The bed is from the main house and a lot better that the one that was already in here, that’s in the other bedroom...there’s some food in the cupboards, oh and there’s a working freezer.”

“It’s perfect, Maggie,” Carol told her with a bright smile. “I think we’re going to like it here.”

Maggie held out her hand, clutching Carol’s fingers in hers. “The guys brought back a load of seeds from their last run. I’ve left them in one of the kitchen drawers if you want to plant them...I’m so happy you’re here.”

“So are we,” Carol told her happily as she released Daryl’s hand to walk with Maggie when she moved back towards the front door. 

“I’ll leave you both to settle in...but if you need anything I’ll be in the main house.”

“We’ll be over in the morning,” Carol smiled, glancing back to see that Daryl hadn’t moved from the bedroom and was now sitting perched on the edge of their new bed, bouncing a little on the mattress. Shaking her head, she reached out to draw Maggie into a warm embrace, holding onto her for a few more moments before letting her go. “We’ll see you tomorrow and you can add us to the work rota’s...you know how Daryl gets when he’s sitting still for too long.”

“I know,” Maggie smiled as she stepped back out into the sunshine where Jesus was waiting for her. “We’ll talk about it later. Get some rest and I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Carol nodded, smiling blissfully as she closed the door firmly and slid the bolt across. Turning back around, she looked around the hall and felt all of her worries melt away.

000

The house was a lot like the little hermit house that Carol had chosen for herself before the war with Negan. It had two large bedrooms and a big enough kitchen for all of their needs. The bathroom was small but functional and thanks to the newly acquired solar panels they even had hot running water. The living room contained two small couches and various bookcases that were littered with various books...and for a moment Carol silently thanked the previous occupants for their taste in literature.

She was looking through some of the books that were stacked on a shelf when Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin onto her shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked, his lips grazing the shell of her ear when he spoke.

“Mmm,” she smiled, placing her hands over his on her stomach. “I’m happy…”

“Me too,” he mumbled as he kissed her just below her ear. “Don’t seem real…”

Carol squeezed his fingers before she turned in his arms, melting into his chest as she wrapped herself around him, relishing the closeness and the knowledge that this whole house was theirs.

“This reminds me of that little house,” she mused, tucking her head beneath his chin. “But this place is a lot bigger.” 

“Yeah,” he mused as he kissed her head. “I thought about staying with ya there you know?”

Leaning her head back a little, Carol looked up at him with a sad smile. Lifting her hand up to his chin she skimmed her fingertips over his skin before she shifted her arms to glide up and around his shoulders to bury her fingers into his hair.

“I didn’t want you to leave,” she told him when he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I didn’t think I wanted to be with anyone, but when I saw you…”

“I think I woulda stayed if ya’d asked me,” he sighed, his words muffled against her skin. “No...I _know_ I woulda stayed.”

“I know,” she told him, her voice no more than a whisper when he tilted his head lower to press their foreheads together.

“Why didn’t ya ask?”

Her breath hitched a little in her throat as memories of that day filled her with a mixture of joy and sadness. She’d known that he was just teetering over an edge that day, and even though she selfishly wanted to keep him close to her, she’d known that neither of them were ready for anything other than the relationship they already had...she’d been broken just as much as him...

“I knew it wasn’t the right time,” she whispered against his lips, her eyes darting up to catch his gaze. “I knew you were holding something back from me...I knew…and when Morgan told me what happened...I loved you so much for trying to keep me safe…”

“I didn’t want ya to be anywhere near that asshole,” his breath fanned her lips as he spoke, his whispered words pulling her in even closer. “I wanted you safe, and if he’d have known about you and what you meant to me, he’d a hurt ya just ta hurt me, and I couldn’t…”

“I’m here,” she told him urgently when his voice hitched. “He’s dead, and he can’t hurt you anymore...We’re here and we’re together...he can’t take that from us…”

“I…”

“I love you,” she whispered as her lips closed over his, stealing any words from him before he could speak. She tugged him in tighter so that their bodies were flush together. She couldn’t seem to get enough of this man...every time they kissed she could feel the heat coursing through her body, from her heart all the way down to her toes. As she felt his tongue run urgently across her lower lip, she opened for him instantly, taking him inside her mouth as she lost herself in him and his kiss.

000

 

“Did ya know about this?” Daryl’s voice called from the other bedroom sometime later, his voice echoing through the house. Carol was in the middle of taking an inventory of items in the kitchen, but stopped to place the cans of beans she’d found back into the cupboard when she heard him.

“Daryl?” she asked when she moved out into the hall, unsure of which room he was in. Moving towards the bedrooms, she was about to call out to him when she heard his voice.

“In here,” he called. “I found some stuff Rick put in here.”

Carol walked into the second bedroom and smiled at the sight of him sitting on the spare bed, his fingers turning the pages of what looked like a small photo album. His eyes lifted to hers when she came in to sit beside him, ignoring the creak of the metal bed frame when it protested against their combined weight.

“He musta put it in the pack when he put our stuff in the car,” he told her as he slid the album partly onto her lap, the pages spilling open to reveal long forgotten faces of the people they loved.

“Merle?” she gasped out in wonder as her fingertip traced the outline of his face, barely visible in the background of the small polaroid photograph of Beth and Carl. “How?”

“Remember the camera Glenn picked up on that run for Asskicker’s crib? He brought that back with him and I told him I’d shove it up his ass if he came anywhere near me, but he kept pointing it in my damn face everywhere I went.”

“And he caught Merle,” she beamed, turning her head to place a kiss onto his shoulder. “Do you think Maggie’s seen this?”

“Dunno, maybe,” he sighed. “Thought Rick woulda showed her. She can’t have anythin’ left of Beth now.”

Carol looked down at the young blonde girl and sighed. After Grady she often felt that whatever Daryl had shared with Beth, it was something that had been enough for him to lose himself in grief...and after all this time, even now that she was with him in every possible way, sometimes she felt that tiny twinge of jealousy spark inside her...and she couldn’t help but wonder if things would have been different if Beth had survived...pushing those thoughts away she leaned into his arm and smiled at the memory of the older Dixon brother and his unique way with words.

“I liked Merle,” she told him softly before she turned the page hoping to see more photos, but the other pages were empty. Tears pricked at her eyes when she thought of everyone they’d lost since the quarry...far too many people. “He loved you, you know. Maybe he didn’t say it in so many words, but he did.”

“Since when did you and Merle get so pally with each other?” he asked gruffly, turning his head to watch her with irritated eyes.

“Oh, when you brought him back to the prison with you,” she mused, feeling slightly better knowing that she wasn’t the only one to harbour a little jealousy. “I took him some food and we got talking.”

“Pfft, Merle never talked decent to anyone, especially women,” he scoffed. “What’d you two talk about anyway?”

“Oh, just _you_ ,” she told him with a bright smile when she lifted a hand up to ruffle her fingers through his hair. “Well, I mainly talked and he just...listened…”

“Huh?” 

“I may have... _threatened_ him,” she told him nonchalantly. “Shocked the hell out of him!”

“I bet,” he grinned, pride blossoming in his blue eyes. “My brother had a big mouth, but I’da liked to have seen his face!”

“Do you want to see if we can find a frame around here?” she asked as she pulled her fingers from his hair to slide her hand down his back, hooking her thumb into the waistband of his jeans. “We could put it on show if you want to.”

“Nah, s’alright,” he sighed, his voice humming against her temple. “Kinda nice to keep ‘em in one place...Merle and Beth.”

“Yeah,” she sighed as she leaned against his side, the question forming on her lips before she could stop it. “Do you miss her?”

Turning his head to glance down at her, he frowned when he saw the apprehension in her eyes. Snapping the album shut, he put it onto the bed beside him and regarded her for a few moments before he reached for her hand. “No more than I miss Glenn, or Hershall. It weren’t never like that with her...she forced me to keep going. I was gonna come look for ya right before the governor attacked us, but then everything went to shit. I’d lost you...I’d lost everyone and I gave up...she made me believe I’d find all a ya again.”

“I gave up too,” she told him then, the sadness welling inside her. “After Rick told me I couldn’t go back, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Daryl shifted, pulling himself off of the bed to drop to his knees in front of her. Taking her hands, he clasped them in between both of his and held on tight.

“This place is _ours_...yours and mine…” he told her as he lifted himself higher onto his knees to bring their joined hands to his lips. “The past is the past, and this is about _you_ an’ _me_.”

“You and me,” she nodded as she shuffled forward to lay her forehead against his. “I’m sorry for spoiling it.”

“Y’ain’t gotta be sorry,” his voice was soft as he spoke. “And y’ain’t spoilin’ nothin’...c’mon.”

Pushing himself back to his feet he pulled her up with him. Releasing one of her hands he grasped her other a little tighter, dropping the album onto the bed before leading her out of the room.

“Where are we going?” she asked with a curious smile, her feet moving of their own accord as she willingly followed him.

“Been a long day,” he grinned when they came to a stop beside their new bed. Keeping hold of her hand, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into the V of his legs. Stepping closer she untangled their fingers and placed both of her hands onto his shoulders before wrapping her arms around him to hold his head securely against her stomach.  
They stayed that way for a few more moments until Carol began to move, lifting her hands to lace her fingers through his hair before she bent her head to seal their mouths together in a slow, tender kiss that inflamed the sparks deep inside her. Carol increased the pressure, and with a gentle movement she eased him slowly backwards, manoeuvring herself with him until they lay tangled side by side on the mattress.

When their lips finally parted, they laid together across the bed, neither of them wanting to move. Carol snuggled closer, her lips grazing his throat as she lifted herself up onto one elbow to smile down at his closed eyes. Lowering her head, she kissed across the bridge of his nose before placing soft kisses over his face, delighted in the soft contented sighs he rewarded her with. Lifting herself up a little higher, she watched his eyes flutter open before she dipped her head again, capturing his mouth in a kiss that left him groaning for her touch.

She smiled against his lips as she lifted her body higher, keeping their mouths joined. His fingers came up to skim across her arms, his loving touch igniting the embers that always simmered inside her whenever they made love. Shifting her body over his, she straddled his upper thighs and suddenly pulled her mouth from his, both of them gasping for breath, only to gravitate together a second later. Their lips met in a series of tiny kisses, one after another until Carol broke the contact, pulling away to sit up. Her eyes were aflame as she shifted her hips slightly to settle her aching core over his hardness beneath his jeans. Gliding her hands up over his stomach, she slipped her fingers beneath his t shirt, bunching the material a little higher to reveal more of his silken skin.

“Carol…”

“Shh…” she whispered as she bend over his torso, pushing the cotton fabric higher still until it was gathered beneath his armpits. He gasped in a ragged breath when her tongue ran across his flat nipple, lavishing it with soft kisses before she began a slow trek lower, licking and kissing her way over his stomach until she came to the waistband of his jeans.

Daryl’s head was spinning...her nimble fingers were working on his belt while her lips distracted him. He was awash with need...desire and want seeping from his mouth with soft groans that only seemed to spur her on, and before he had time to comprehend what was happening, she had released him from his jeans and pulling him into her mouth in one fluid movement...and he could only claw at the sheets beneath his fingers in lustful desperation. His eyes snapped closed as he tried to keep his body still, trying desperately to stop his fingers from tangling in her hair as she licked her way over his swollen member. He gasped out her name, trying to warn her that he couldn’t hold on for much longer, but his disjointed groans only caused her to quicken her pace, licking and sucking until he came apart, groaning out her name over and over until he saw stars bursting behind his eyes. Hiis body shook with wave after wave of blissful pleasure until he panted breathlessly, boneless and spent beneath her delicate lips.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked up at her in complete awe. She smiled beautifully as she kissed her way slowly back up his body, while he tried to regain some kind of feeling back into his heavy limbs. When she reached his mouth, she lifted herself up and off him, her eyes bright and full of love. 

“Hi,” she whispered, her eyes holding his gaze. “You okay?”

The growl that erupted from him took them both by surprise when he lunged for her, flipping her onto her back to loom over her with pure passion shining in his eyes. Lowering his head, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth only to release it a second later.

“Daryl,” she gasped when he lunged for her throat, dropping open mouthed kisses over her sensitive skin before he pulled away to loom over her, his eyes flashing with fire as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

“My turn...”

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Six months later, Daryl and Carol had settled into a happy, blissful life. Long after Negan’s defeat and the war that ended him, both of them had welcomed the transgression into their own domestic bliss and found their individual places in this new community. Daryl had become an integral member of Hilltop, providing weapon training and teaching others how to hunt and set traps...while Carol had immersed herself into caring for Maggie throughout her pregnancy, and taking on extra nursing duties in the infirmary under Doctor Carson’s guidance. Both she and Daryl had worked hard to become valuable members to the growing population, but the consequences of that meant the two of them now had less time to spend together.

 

It was the beginning of their first full week off together when a frantic knock on their door pulled them both from sleep. Daryl sat up with a gasp, blinking through the dark as he tried to figure out what had woken him. He reached his hand across the bed to skim his fingertips over Carol’s back when she perched on the edge of the mattress and stretched her aching muscles.

 

“I’ll go,” Carol mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes before she reached for her cargo pants on the nearby chair and slipped them on, and then smoothed her hands down the t shirt she’d worn for bed. “It’s probably another false alarm.”

 

Daryl groaned and laid back down for a few moments before pulling himself upright and shifted his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“That kid’s got the same bad timing as his daddy,” he grumbled when Carol left the bedroom to see who was at the door. Planting his feet on the floor, he stretched his aching back and sighed heavily as he snagged his jeans from the floor before pulling them on.

 

When he heard Carol’s soft voice talking to the young woman at the door, Daryl knew that they wouldn’t be getting any more sleep tonight. Popping the buttons on his jeans, he pulled a t shirt on and walked bare footed towards the kitchen. Lighting one of the candles on the table, he moved to click on the kettle and stifled a yawn as he leaned against the sink to look out of the kitchen window, and into the moonlit sky, musing how their first week together was likely to become only a few days, now.

 

Carol wrapped her arms around him from behind and nestled her cheek against the middle of his shoulder blades. Her warmth seeped into his body and for a moment they stayed together, immersed in their blissful bubble.

 

“Maggie’s having contractions. Looks like the real thing this time...I have to go.”

 

Slipping his hands over hers on his stomach, he laced their fingers together and relished her closeness for a few more moments before she withdrew her hands and released her hold on him. Daryl turned and caught her hand before she could leave, giving her a gentle tug towards him again.

 

“I’ll see you when you get home,” he told her, punctuating the words with a soft kiss. “Stay safe, okay.”

 

Carol smiled at him, keeping their lips a mere fraction apart as she kiss him one more time before she reluctantly moved away. “You know I will…go back to bed, it could be hours yet.”

 

Daryl skimmed his fingers over her arm and grasped hold of her hand, repeating her own words back to her. “I can’t sleep without you.”

 

The smile that lit her face took his breath away. She moved back towards him, pressing her lips to his in a quick, firm kiss before she pulled away from him again and backed away.

 

“Love you,” she grinned as she turned on her heel and was out of the door before he could respond.

 

Shaking his head, Daryl sighed as he looked around their small kitchen, noting just how empty this place felt without her in it. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, he made himself some coffee as he thought of things to keep him busy until she came home.

 

000

 

Daryl was in their front yard as soon as the sun was up, finally fixing the rickety fence. He’d been promising to get it done for weeks now...but by the time he’d come home tired and desperate to see Carol, he’d spent all of his free time with her instead of working on the house. He’d already fixed the wobbly leg on the kitchen table, and the creaky window in the other bedroom this morning. So getting to work on the fence, he figured it gave him the perfect opportunity to see any signs of activity from the main house, as the whole community waited for news of the new arrival.

 

It was another couple of hours later when a weary Carol finally made her way across the grass towards their home. She looked exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, but despite looking like she was ready to drop at any second, her eyes lit up when she saw him there. She felt her heart flutter a little when she saw him in his black sleeveless shirt, that was unbuttoned and hanging open. Her gaze trailed over his bare chest and felt some of the tiredness ebb away. He always had the capacity to leave her breathless, and she thanked whoever was listening for bringing him into her life.

 

As soon as he saw her, he set down his tools and walked forward with his arms outstretched, pulling her against his chest in one swift movement. She sank into him, wrapping her arms around his body when he pulled her in tighter against him. They stayed that way for a long moment, relishing the warmth of each other until they reluctantly pulled away.

 

“How’s Maggie?” he asked against her ear, his breath fanning her hair as he loosened his hold, ushering her towards the house.

 

“She’s exhausted,” she told him, her voice breaking a little as she leant into him. “She’s been in labour for hours…”

 

Slipping his hand into the small of her back, Daryl maneuvered her towards the living room.

He could tell just by the way she was leaning against him that she was already emotional...he’d been watching her closely as Maggie’s time drew closer. He knew that she had been thinking of Sophia and the two girls more and more, and he wished there was some way that he could help her.

 

“How much longer is it gonna take?” his voice was soft against her ear when he guided her over to the couch. “Is she okay?”

 

“Daryl…she’s incredible,” tears filled her eyes when he came to kneel before her to take her hands in his. “She’s been in labour for hours, but it’s going very slow. Her waters haven’t even broken yet...but she’s so calm. Carson sent me home to get some sleep while she’s resting...but I don’t think I can…”

 

“Even if you don’t sleep, you can rest a while,” he told her as he stood up, pulling her to her feet. She smiled tiredly when he tugged on her hand and led her towards their bedroom, urging her to sit on the edge of the mattress when he maneuvered her onto the bed. He kept his gaze focused on her when she shifted backwards to lower herself down onto the pillow, moving over so that he could sit on the edge of the bed beside her. She reached for his hand again, holding his palm flat against her chest as she looked up at him.

 

“She’s being so brave...so much braver than I was when I had Sophia…”

 

“Carol…”

 

“I gave birth with a broken collarbone…” she told him, her voice low and methodical as the memories swamped over her. “I’d hidden the sonogram pictures for months from Ed because he didn’t want a girl...while he thought Sophia was a boy he didn’t hurt me, not once...and after a while I thought that maybe he was just happy that I hadn’t miscarried this time, so when I was thirty six weeks pregnant I had to have another sonogram to check that things were okay, but he wanted to come with me...when we got home from the hospital, he kicked me down the stairs...”

 

Daryl moved closer, bringing their joined hands to his lips as she continued, and not for the first time, he wished her bastard of a husband was alive just so that he could kill him himself.

 

“It was only because my neighbour heard me fall that we both survived at all...and of course in company, he was this sweet concerned man who loved his wife, but as soon as we were alone…”

 

“That bastard is gone,” Daryl told her, his voice tight with emotion. “He didn’t deserve ya or Sophia...if she’d a been mine…I’d a never let anyone hurt ya...either of ya...”

 

She was silent for a long moment, her eyes gazing over his face with so much love, that the intensity made his heart thump wildly inside his chest. She moved slightly, spreading her fingers beneath his hand when her breath hitched in her throat.

 

“I really wish I could give you a child, Daryl,” her voice wavered as she spoke, the high emotion of the day already wearing her down. “But even if age wasn’t against me...I think Sophia was my only chance…”

 

“You think I care about that?” he asked her, his voice tender as he leaned over her. Placing his free hand beside her head, he propped himself across her on one arm and clasped their joined hands against his chest. “We don’t need a baby to make us... _we_ , you _and_ me... _we_ make us…”

 

“But, I see you with the kids here...and how you cared for Judith…”

 

“And we’ll care for Maggie’s kid too,” he told her, his voice bringing her eyes to his. “So stop thinkin’ I’d love ya any less if we didn’t have a kid of our own.”

 

Carol’s breath caught on a sob when he moved his arm back so that she could sit up on the bed. Releasing his hand, she shuffled closer, her forehead coming to rest against his shoulder. His hands smoothed across her back as he tugged her in tighter. His lips grazed against her temple and she instantly felt all of the tension leave her body.

 

“I should be tired…”

 

“C’mon,” he whispered against her ear as he manoeuvred her backwards to lay back down onto the bed. He smiled down at her when she looked up at him, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. “You’ve been up for hours...ya need to sleep if yer gonna be there for Maggie.”

 

“You know I can’t sleep without you,” she told him with a soft smile. “Stay with me…”

 

Daryl leaned over her to press a kiss onto her mouth before pulling back again to look down into her eyes.

 

“I will soon,” he told her softly as he pressed his lips against hers one more time, only to pull away just as quickly before she could coax him to stay. “Jesus left for Alexandria a few hours ago so Rick and the other’s should be here in a few days.”

 

“Yeah?” she smiled.

 

“Yeah…” unable to resist her gravitational pull, he kissed her again...his lips lingering over hers before he moved away to pepper soft kisses over her chin… her cheeks...her eyes...before coming back to her mouth.

 

Carol’s hands skimmed his arms as she opened her mouth beneath his, capturing his gasp when her tongue bumped against his. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging him in closer when he groaned into her mouth… but before she could deepen their kiss any further he suddenly pulled away from her, his soft gasps causing her eyes to flutter open. She whimpered in disappointment when he grinned down at her as he untangled her fingers from his hair to lay her hands onto her stomach.

 

“You _woman_ , are gonna be the death a me!”

 

Carol chuckled softly as she closed her eyes, reaching for him blindly with grasping fingers. When she felt him move from the bed, her eyes snapped open only to watch in disappointment when she saw him moving away.

 

“You’re leaving me?” she whined, her lips merging into a pout when he smirked at her. “Get back to this bed and sleep with me, _dammit!_ ”

 

“If I thought you were gonna sleep, I would,” he grinned. “But I know the thing you’ve got in mind ain’t got nothin’ to do with sleepin’.”

 

“So, you’re abandoning me in my hour of _need?_ ” she grinned, knowing that he was already fighting with the urge to stay.

 

“Nope,” he chuckled. “I’m makin’ sure ya get some rest before ya have ta go back to Maggie...so I’m _helpin’_.”

 

“As soon as this baby’s born, I’m going to keep you in this bed with me for the whole week,” she grinned, delighted with the rosy flush creeping over his face.

 

“Pfft…” He laughed as he gave her one final smile before he turned to leave the bedroom. “Now, get some sleep.”

 

Carol sighed as she laid back down onto the pillows and closed her eyes, and despite thinking she was too wired to get any rest, she soon relaxed, drifting quickly into a restless sleep.

 

000

 

Less than two hours later, she awoke to Daryl shaking her shoulder, his insistent movement nudging her awake. Her eyes sprang open and she gasped in a breath as she blinked the fuzziness of sleep from her eyes when she tried to focus on him.

 

“Daryl?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me sweetheart,” he told her softly, sliding his hand over her arm as he helped her to sit upright. “Doc sent word for you to go back.”

 

“Maggie?” she gasped out, palming her eyes before she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

 

“Yeah, he just asked you to get over to the infirmary. I don’t know anything else.” Sliding his arm down to her elbow he helped her to stand when she slipped on her shoes, holding onto her for a few precious seconds before she moved towards the door.

 

He walked with her as far as their gate before she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“I’ll try to send someone to tell you if anything happens,” she told him as she pulled out of his arms to reach up and kiss him. “See you soon.”

 

He nodded numbly when she turned and practically ran across the grass and towards the main house. Their conversation from earlier still played on his mind. He’d never even thought about children until she mentioned it to him earlier; he’d never wanted to become a father...but since they had settled into this house and built their lives together, he was content and happy for the first time in his life. As he watched her, keeping his eyes on her until she disappeared, he began to wonder what it would be like to have a child of their own. A child with cobalt blue eyes and a beautiful smile….a brave fighter like her and a hunter like him...if it ever happened for them he knew he would welcome it with open arms...but if it didn’t, he was just as happy to live his life with her for however long they had left, together...

 

000

 

Maggie sobbed in relief when Carol came hurriedly through the infirmary door. Holding out her hand, Maggie’s fingers wrapped around hers and held on tight when she came closer. Carol looked to Vicky, the other nurse who had been with Maggie during her absence, and nodded her thanks.

 

“She’s doing great,” Vicky told her softly, keeping her voice low as she spoke. “Her water broke around twenty minutes ago and the pains are coming every ten minutes.”

 

“Thank you,” Carol told her before dropping her eyes onto the young woman clinging onto her hand. “I’ll be with her now until she has this baby.”

 

“Okay,” Vicky nodded. “Doctor’s in the next room with another patient, but he’ll be in as soon as he’s done, but holler if you need me to come back.”

 

Carol smiled her thanks as Vicky left the room and squeezed Maggie’s hand. This woman had been so courageous, her strength becoming the focal point of her leadership in this community...but as she lay here now, in so much pain, all Carol wanted to do was help her in any way she could.

 

“It’s okay honey, I’m here,” Carol soothed as she smoothed Maggie’s sweat drenched hair from her eyes. “You doing okay?”

 

“They just came from nowhere…” she gasped. “Woke me up…dammit, it hurts...”

 

“I know,” Carol soothed, reaching across to the bowl of water and the cloth immersed inside it. Wringing it out one handed, she placed the wet muslin over Maggie’s head, dabbing away the droplets of sweat that had gathered there. “Now your water’s broke they’ll be a lot stronger...I’m sorry sweetie, I wish I could tell you this is as bad as it gets, but when they start coming really fast, you hold onto me and try to breathe through it, okay.”

 

“Why is it taking so long?” Maggie growled, as she pulled her legs up to her stomach restlessly. “I want this baby outta me…please...I want it to stop...”

 

Carol moved closer to Maggie’s side and dabbed the wet cloth over her dry lips before placing it back into the water when Maggie started to moan in pain.

 

“Ok Maggie,” Carol soothed, holding her hand. “Breathe honey...like we practiced remember...in...out...breathe through it…”

 

Maggie focussed on her voice, following her instructions as she clenched her fingers tightly around Carol’s hand, turning the older woman’s knuckles white. Carol continued to talk to her, her voice calm and soothing throughout the next three hours as the labour progressed at a steady pace. It was during the fourth hour that things began to move a little faster when another contraction hit in the wake of the last only moments before, causing the younger woman to shift on the bed restlessly.

 

“I can’t...do this…I...want Glenn...he should be here...” Maggie sobbed when she tried to ease the pain with a hand to her swollen stomach, but when another brutal contraction gripped her, she half screamed, half grunted, shaking her head and pleading for Carol to make the pain stop.

 

“I know,” Carol’s voice broke, wishing that she could go back in time to bring Glenn here, alive and whole, but she couldn’t and it was so damn tragic. She wouldn’t cry, not now...Maggie needed her strength and she owed it to Glenn to make sure his baby arrived safely.

 

When Doctor Carson came back into the room, Carol’s nerves were in tatters. She had tried so hard to keep her voice calm as Maggie’s labour intensified, but as the hours slipped by, she was becoming more and more frayed. “Haven’t you got anything to give her for the pain?”

 

The doctor looked at both woman sympathetically, shaking his head in an apology as he moved towards the bed. “Maggie, I’m going to check how far along you are, okay?”

 

“Yesss...just do it already…” Maggie growled, her eyes flaring with pain when another contraction pulsed through her body. “Caroooool…”

 

“Listen to me, Maggie,” Carol told her, her soothing voice bringing the younger woman’s eyes to her. “This baby will be here soon...you’ll be holding it in your arms and all of this won’t matter anymore...”

 

“You’re doing great,” the doctor told her with a smile when he pulled the latex glove from his hands. “You’re fully dilated Maggie. Those strong contractions mean you’re going to meet your son very soon.”

 

“Son?” Carol gasped through tears as she looked down at her friend’s pain filled face. “You hear that, sweetie, not much longer now...you’re almost there...”

 

“You said that...hours ago…” Maggie groaned, gripping Carol’s hand harder when she restlessly lifted her legs up and down.

 

“I know,” Carol soothed as she reached for the wet cloth again to smooth it across Maggie’s forehead. “I know, honey…”

 

“Wanna push…” she suddenly growled out, her hand clamping around Carol’s fingers even more tightly as she gritted her teeth.

 

“Maggie, your body knows exactly how to do this,” Doctor Carson told her when she started to shake her head from side to side. Glancing across at Carol, he nodded towards Maggie’s prone body knowing that she would know what he needed her to do. Between the two of them they helped to lift the young woman until she was sitting a little higher against the pillows with her knees bent and ankles flat on the bed.

 

“Come on, honey,” Carol told her, hoping her words were filtering through the fog of pain. “You can do this...I know you can...”

 

Maggie shook her head, crying out as both tears and sweat littered her flushed face. “I can’t…”

 

“Yes you can,” Carol told her, encouragement filtering through her words when Maggie made a noise between a grunt and a wail as she bore down, pushing with every ounce of strength she had left.

 

Falling back against Carol’s arm, Maggie took a moment to breathe before she sat forward and pushed through the next contraction, taking strength from the woman against her shoulder.

 

“Good girl,” Carol gasped out as she shifted positions to stand more behind Maggie’s back. “That’s it. You’re doing so great…”

 

“Carol…don’t leave me...”

 

“I’m right here, honey...I’m not going anywhere…” Carol soothed, keeping herself perfectly positioned as a buffer for Maggie to lean against when she started to grunt and push again. “That’s it, keep it going...push…Maggie...you’re almost there...”

 

Maggie sucked in a breath and rested her head back against Carol’s chest before another urge to push overtook her body. With Carol’s help she shifted herself up higher, her free hand clamping around her bent knee. Taking a deep breath she released a guttural growl as she pushed with all of her might, only to groan when another contraction followed.

 

“I can see the head,” Carol told her excitedly, bouncing beside Maggie as she smoothed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. “Maggie, he’s almost here…keep going honey, you’re nearly there...”

 

Maggie shook her head, exhaustion zapping all of her strength, but when Carol took hold of her hand and placed it over the baby’s head, her strength seemed to return with a revitalised vigour.

 

“Push, Maggie,” Carol’s encouraging voice filtered through the cloud of pain. “Push…”

 

Maggie lowered her chin to her chest and gritted her teeth, pushing hard one last time, only to cry out in relief when her son slipped from her body and into the doctor’s waiting hands. She gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air as she fell back onto Carol, exhausted and elated when a baby’s cries filled the air.

 

Carol sobbed and laughed, tears falling unchecked over her cheeks as she moved out from behind Maggie so she could rest against the pillows. “You did it...honey...you did it...”

 

Maggie dissolved into sobs, her hands grasping for the baby as soon as the doctor cut the cord and lifted the infant to lay him over her chest. She clutched his tiny body against her and found herself checking his fingers, counting each one in turn as she gazed down at him in complete awe.

 

“Hello baby…” she sobbed as she lowered her face to press her lips against his soft head. “Oh look at him...he looks like Glenn…”

 

“He’s so beautiful,” Carol sniffed back the tears as she looked down at the baby’s little face. “I’m so proud of you, Maggie...he’s just perfect…”

 

Maggie lifted her eyes from the baby on her chest and held her hand out to the woman beside her, both of them crying.

 

“Thank you,” Maggie whispered, her voice quivering when Carol smoothed a hand over her damp hair. “Thank you for being here…”

 

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else,” Carol told her softly as her gaze drifted to the perfect little boy resting against his mother’s chest. “He’s so beautiful…”

 

“I can’t believe he’s really here,” Maggie sniffed, tilting her head sideways to lay her head on Carol’s hand that was on her shoulder. “It doesn’t feel real.”

 

Carol smiled down at her, her eyes wet with tears. For as long as she lived, she knew she would never forget this day or the honour of being present for such a momentous occasion. This little baby represented so much more than a new life born...his entire existence symbolised a new beginning, not just for Hilltop, but for this whole new world they lived in. Reaching out, she ran her fingertip over the baby’s tiny wrist as her own precious memories sprang through her mind, transporting her to another place and time when she’d held her own new born baby in her arms.

 

Maggie lifted her head, her eyes gazing down at the baby nestled against her chest. She was so transfixed that she didn’t even notice that Carol had left her side to unfold a clean towel and was bringing it over to her and the baby. Lowering the soft towel over the baby, Carol wrapped it over his tiny body as she carefully lifted him from Maggie’s chest so that the doctor could prepare for the afterbirth. She beamed down at Maggie who was trusting her with her most prized possession, and for a moment she held him close by, letting Maggie smooth her fingertips over his silken cheek.

 

“We’ll just be over there,” Carol told her as she cradled the baby against her. “I’ll give him a bath while you get cleaned up okay?”

 

Maggie smiled, nodding tiredly as she waved her hand in the general direction of the door. “His clothes are over there in the bag near the table.”

 

“Okay,” Carol nodded, looking down at the younger woman with a proud smile. “We’ll see you in a little while.”

 

Maggie watched them, unable to take her eyes off of her son. Everything seemed like she was stuck in a dream, but it wasn’t a dream, it was real, and she found herself smiling in wonder...she was a mother...

 

000

 

Half an hour later, the baby was washed and dressed, swaddled in a light blue blanket and nestled in Carol’s arms. Her eyes gazed down at the little bundle, completely in love, as she rocked her body from side to side. He was perfect...the double of his father with a mass of dark hair.

 

She looked up when Maggie was wheeled into her room, looking radiant after her shower. Vicky, helped her get into her bed and smoothed the covers over her legs while taking a peek over at the new arrival with a bright smile before she left the room again. Maggie couldn’t help it, she couldn’t seem to stop smiling despite feeling so exhausted. She sighed in contentment when she looked at her son, beautiful and perfect as he laid asleep against Carol’s chest. The two women gazed at each other in adoration when Carol came towards her and placed him into Maggie’s waiting arms, both of them far too emotional right now.

 

“So have you got a name for him?” Carol asked as she perched on the edge of the bed, her gaze falling onto the mob of dark hair peeking out from the blanket.

 

“I was thinking of Hershel Glenn Rhee,” Maggie smiled, her eyes gazing down at her son as if she was testing out the name. “It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

 

“It does,” Carol told her softly as she swiped at the tears on her face. “It’s a very good name.”

 

“I want you to be his godmother,” Maggie blurted, her voice taking Carol by surprise. “I want you and Daryl to raise him if anything happens to me...promise me Carol, please…”

 

“Honey, you’re going to be in his life for a very long time,” Carol told her tearfully. “And I’m honoured...I know Daryl will be too, and you know we will both protect this baby with our last breath.”

 

“But if anything happens…”

 

“You know we will,” Carol promised, her hand coming to rest on Maggie’s shoulder. “But you’re not going anywhere. This little boy is going to have his mother by his side until he’s a grown man.”

 

A soft knock sounded on the door frame and both women looked up to see Vicky standing in the doorway, smiling brightly.

 

“Carol, your boyfriend is outside pacing a hole in the floor. Shall I send him in?”

 

Carol grinned as she patted Maggie’s leg and got up from the bed. “Is it okay?”

 

“Of course it’s okay,” Maggie beamed when Carol made her way towards the door to follow Vicky out of the room. “Tell him to get in here.”

 

Daryl was pacing back and forth when Carol came towards him. His worried eyes softened when he saw her, and within seconds he was pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace and rocking her from side to side.

 

“‘M Sorry, I know ya said you’d let me know, but I got tired a waiting.”

 

“No, no,” Carol beamed, her lips grazing his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to send anyone to the house to get you...but everything’s okay. He’s perfect.”

 

“A boy?” Daryl gasped out, his wide grin splitting his face in two as he pulled back slightly to look into her teary eyes. “They both okay?”

 

“Yes,” she laughed happily, the euphoria of the last few hours keeping her spirits on a high. “They’re both good, and he’s just...beautiful…”

 

For a few moments he lost himself in her tear filled gaze and found himself leaning into her, pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss before drawing back to kiss her forehead.

 

“Come on,” she smiled as she slowly disentangled herself from his arms. “Maggie wants you to meet him.”

 

A moment of panic formed in Daryl’s eyes when he thought of what he was going to see if he went into see her now. “Is she all…”

 

“She’s fully clothed and in bed, and the baby is clean and dressed too,” Carol chuckled, reaching for his hand. “I promise you won’t see anything scary!”

 

“Pfft,” he huffed, even though he couldn’t help but smile. “Ya think yer real funny don’t ya?”

 

Her answering grin was all it took for him to follow, knowing he would go anywhere with her just as long as they were together… so when she led him away from the main infirmary and towards Maggie’s own room, he visibly relaxed.

 

When they walked into the quiet room, Daryl’s eyes were immediately drawn to the tiny baby that Maggie cradled in her arms. He was so transfixed that he didn’t hear her call his name at first until Carol’s soft nudge brought his attention to her.

 

“Daryl, come and meet Hershel,” Maggie smiled, her eyes bright when she motioned for him to come closer. “Your Godson.”

 

Daryl’s eyes flared for a second as his gaze diverted onto Carol. When she nodded up at him, her watery smile caused his own emotions to burst, and he moved closer to Maggie to take the baby into his arms.

 

Carol came to stand beside him, resting her head against his arm as she looked down at Hershel with an adoring smile.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she whispered softly, already in love with the tiny bundle in his arms.

 

Daryl could only nod numbly when he looked over the baby’s face in wonder. He wanted to tell Maggie that he would protect this child with his life; that he owed it to Glenn to be the best he could be, but when Carol turned her head to kiss his shoulder, he couldn’t help but lean into her, resting his head against hers.

 

Maggie watched the couple with her child and felt fresh tears spring to her eyes. She knew that with the two of them in his life, Hershel would have so much love and protection around him. Laying back against the pillows she sighed happily, trying desperately to stifle the yawn that betrayed how tired she actually was.

 

“That’s our cue to leave,” Carol smiled softly as she placed a soft kiss onto the baby’s head before she moved to Maggie, taking her offered hand.

 

“Thank you for everything, Carol,” Maggie’s voice hitched as she spoke, her eyes pooling with happy tears. “I couldn’t have got through it without you.”

 

“Yes you would have,” Carol told her softly, squeezing her hand affectionately. “I’m so proud of you, honey.”

 

“Thank you,” Maggie smiled, swiping at the lone tear that slipped over her cheeks. “For all of it.”

 

When Hershel yawned, Daryl smiled down at him before he looked at Maggie and handed her son back to her. He watched on in silent awe when she settled back into the pillows, clutching her son to her chest before she smiled at each of them in turn.

 

“We’ll leave you to get some rest,” Carol told her softly as she took Daryl’s hand. “Shall I ask Vicky to check on you in a few minutes?”

 

“Yes,” Maggie smiled. “That’d be great...thank you, both of you...for everything.”

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Carol smiled, her eyes lingering over the mother and child for a few more moments before she followed Daryl when he pulled her towards the door. “If you need anything…”

 

“I’ll be sure to send someone over,” Maggie nodded with a smile only to call out Carol’s name before she could leave. When the older woman turned, looking at her questioningly, they both understood in that one moment that there were no words to describe what they meant to each other. So instead, Carol nodded, smiling brightly before she followed Daryl out of the door.

 

000

 

When Carol and Daryl returned to their little house, Daryl led her towards their bedroom and sat her down onto the soft mattress, maneuvering her backwards to lay against the pillows. She sighed as he loomed beside the bed, and smiled adoringly at him when he pulled her shoes off of her feet and tossed them onto the floor.

 

“Stay with me?” she asked him sleepily as she reached for his hand, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

 

Daryl smiled down at her when he leaned over her body to press his lips against hers, before trailing a path of soft kisses over her cheek and down to her ear. His soft breath caused her to shiver against him, and when he slowly lifted his head to look down at her, he couldn’t seem to escape the pull of her eyes.

 

“Hey...” he whispered, knowing that she was teetering over the edge of tears. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled as she lifted her hand to his face, skimming her fingertip over his cheek. “I...I just…”

 

“Close your eyes,” he told her, knowing instantly what she needed from him. “I ain’t going nowhere.”

 

“Lay with me,” her voice was soft when she spoke, her need to feel him beside her almost overwhelming. She couldn’t rationalise it...she just...needed him…

 

Without hesitation, Daryl turned his head to press a soft kiss into the centre of her palm before he released her hand and got up. His eyes met hers as he stood beside the bed and toed off his boots. He could feel the heat of her gaze lingering over him, watching his fingers moving over his belt as he slipped the buckle open.

 

Carol’s breath hitched in her throat when she followed his every movement, tiredness evaporating from her body. Within moments she had sparked to life, her whole insides tingling with anticipation when he unpopped the button on his jeans.

 

“Daryl…” her voice came out in a strangled whisper when she shifted upwards and onto her knees, reaching for him.

 

“I thought you needed to sleep,” he chuckled, his eyes sparking with desire when he caught her searching fingers with his.

 

“I need _you_ …” she growled, tugging him closer towards her until he had one knee on the edge of the bed, falling into her when she clamped their mouths together in a deep, demanding kiss that left them both groaning into each other’s mouths. When the need to breathe forced them apart, they stared at each other in a total adoration, both panting heavily. Carol slowly moved backwards to sit on the bed, grasping his hand to pull him down with her until they laid on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

 

Lifting himself up, Daryl smiled down at her, his eyes gazing over her flushed face as he lowered his head to capture her lips, kissing her with so much love that she practically came apart in his arms...he could feel the tremble in her body first, and when he pulled away to look down into her eyes, he gasped when he saw them awash with tears. He gasped in worried confusion when her soft sobs dissolved the passion that only moments ago had consumed them.

 

He gathered her up in his arms, holding onto her when she slipped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest when her tears slowly ebbed away.

 

“S’okay,” he whispered into her hair, tugging her tighter against him. “Baby n Maggie’re fine… ya did real good.”

 

“I’m sorry…” her breath came out in soft gasps as she held onto him, her arms keeping him locked tight against her body. “I don’t even know why I’m crying...”

 

“Ya had a long day,” he soothed, his voice soft against her ear as he pressed his lips into her hair. “I know ya been worried ‘bout Maggie too…”

 

She was silent for a long moment, and he wondered if she had finally fallen asleep. Lowering his head he tried to look down to see her face but stopped when she spoke again, her soft voice wavering as she clutched him tighter against her.

 

“You looked so happy holding Hershel,” she whispered. “...and it just...reminds me of all the things I can’t give you…”

 

“We already talked about this,” he told her as he buried his lips into her hair. “You’re all I need.”

 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky when I met you,” she whispered into his throat, her lips grazing his skin as she pressed a kiss onto his stubbled chin before drawing back a little so she could see his face.

 

“Pfft, anyone’s lucky it’s me,” he told her as he bent in close to seal their lips together in a soft kiss that left a promise of forever in its wake. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her, then pulled her back into his chest, smiling when her head settled on his shoulder. “Close yer eyes sweetheart,” he told her on a whisper. “I’ll be here when ya wake up.”

 

“Kay,” she sighed, snuggling in closer as she listened to his heartbeat beneath her ear, lulling her into a fitful sleep...

 

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Carol was returning back from her morning visit to Maggie and the baby when she saw some commotion at the main gate. For a few moments, panic coursed through her body, only to be followed seconds later by the internal battle tactics that were ever present in the back of her mind. She looked around the compound mentally recalling all of the places she’d hidden various weapons. Her hands flew to the knife hooked on her belt, her fingers curling around the cool handle before she started to move forward, making her way towards the gate.

She stopped suddenly when she spotted Daryl, her eyes drifting over his broad shoulders as he spoke to one of the other residents. Whenever she saw him anywhere near the gate or heading out on a hunt, she still felt that twinge of irrational worry well up inside her. She’d tried so hard not to smother him with her need to keep him close...but since Hershel’s birth, she couldn’t seem to let go of the anxiousness that one day Daryl wouldn’t return to her. It was misplaced fear, and she knew those feelings had no place in their new life, but she loved him so much that it scared her. It was terrifying just how so intertwined they had become. She was in so deep; too far gone to ever be without him, and that mere thought alone was enough to send her heart racing. She had never loved anyone, other than Sophia, this much. 

As if he could sense her watching him, he turned to look behind him, his eyes finding hers. The happiness in his gaze melted all of her fears away when she saw him making his way towards her. She couldn’t help but return his smile with a bright one of her own when he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss before they pulled apart again.

“Jesus is back. He’s got four people with him...we can’t make out who yet...but...”

“ _Rick?_ ” Carol asked him, her smile growing wider as she pulled out of his arms only to grab his hand. “Is it them?”

“I think so,” Daryl gasped out excitedly when they started to move, making their way towards the gate. “C’mon.”

Carol gripped his hand tighter when they practically ran towards the car when it drove into the compound, coming to a stop just inside so that the gate could be closed again. When the doors opened to reveal several members of their family, Carol released Daryl’s hand with a gleeful chuckle when him and Rick practically launched themselves at each other. Shaking her head, Carol moved towards Michonne, both women laughing happily as they hugged each other tightly before pulling apart to witness the reunion between the two brothers.

“Hey, it’s good to see you,” Michonne grinned, her smile bright. “You look great...”

“Thanks,” Carol laughed happily. “So do you…”

“So how’s life with the redneck?” Michonne asked with a sly grin as she nudged Carol’s shoulder. “You look happy.”

“I am,” Carol’s eyes lingered over the two men and couldn’t contain her delight. “I really am.”

She met Michonne’s knowing gaze. The two women had become friends not only because they were family, but because they were both competent warriors. A mutual love and respect had forged their relationship some time ago, and the men they loved had only solidified everything else. Standing by Michonne’s side, Carol sighed contentedly as her grin grew even wider when Carl came around to them and threw his arms around her.

“Carl…” Carol cried his name, her voice caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob as she held on tight to the young man in her arms for a few more moments, before she withdrew, standing back a little so she could get a proper look at him. Carol regarded him for a long moment. He looked so different from how he was a few months ago before they left Alexandria. He had grown into a fine young man, even though when she looked at him, she still saw that little boy she’d met on the road. Reaching up, she ruffled his hair a little and shook her head in happiness as she grinned at him, unable to contain the joy coursing through her. “You’ve gotten taller.”

“Or maybe _you’ve_ gotten shorter,” he chuckled brightly, and for a moment Carol could see so much of Lori in his eyes. “You look good, Carol.”

“It’s so good to see you, sweetheart,” she told him softly. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” he grinned. “We were gonna bring you some chocolate, but Tara used it all on some weird shit...she said they were supposed to be cookies...but...”

“Oh?” Carol laughed when she saw the look of disgust on his face. “That good, huh?”

“I miss your cooking…”

Shaking her head, Carol patted his face affectionately and then she saw Enid coming around from behind the car to stand beside Carl, smiling at her. Before Carol could offer any greeting of her own, she suddenly found herself engulfed in Rick’s arms, being held so tightly that she had to fight to breathe.

“Carol…” he sobbed out her name, rocking her from side to side as he suddenly lifted her off the ground to swing her around, before placing her back onto her feet. 

“I missed you too,” she giggled when he finally let her go only to keep a hold of her hands. “It’s so good to see you…”

“You look good,” Rick grinned, his gaze lingering over her face. “You both look really good.”

Carol blushed under his scrutiny and lowered her gaze briefly before she glanced back up at him and squeezed his hand. “How long are you here?”

“Couple of days at the most,” he smiled. “Tara offered to look after Judith for us, so we thought it’d give us time to catch up with you two and see Maggie and the baby.”

When Daryl came to stand beside Carol, his hand sliding over the small of her back, she smiled at Rick before she leaned back into Daryl’s chest. “Do you want to stay with us?”

Daryl nodded, his face one big grin as he slipped his arm over her shoulders. “Yeah, we’ve got a spare room for you and Chonne, and two couches for the kids...c’mon man, it’d be like old times.”

Rick met Michonne’s approving eyes and nodded his head with a bright smile. “Okay then, thank you.”

“Okay,” Daryl nodded happily. “Bring your stuff to our place and we’ll take you to see Maggie and Hershel.”

“Hershel?” Rick asked, his breath hitching in his throat. “That’s…he...”

“He’s beautiful,” Carol nodded, clutching his fingers tightly as she spoke. “And Maggie is doing really well too.”

“C’mon,” Daryl squeezed Carol’s shoulder before he pulled his hand away and gestured for Rick to follow him as he walked towards the car. “Grab your stuff.”

Rick released Carol’s hand, his affectionate smile still lingering on his face. He could already see the subtle changes in the couple who had left a few months ago to begin their new lives...his brother was practically living the domestic life now, and that thought alone brought a measure of happiness to his heart. Nodding towards Michonne, he took her offered hand and followed her to the trunk of the car, grabbing the bags they’d brought with them. 

000

As soon as they got to the house, Carol pushed the door open and indicated for Michonne to follow her. She turned to tell Daryl that he could take the new arrivals over to see Maggie and the baby, but stopped in her tracks when she saw that the two men were lagging a fair distance behind. When Michonne followed her gaze, she grinned widely when the other woman chuckled at the sight. Rick and Daryl were in a deep conversation, laughing and making hand gestures as they spoke… and behind them, the two teenagers followed, bumping shoulders while they walked.

“Daryl’s missed him,” Carol smiled as she shook her head incredulously. “It’s times like these when I've missed texting! They could have kept in touch that way instead of waiting like this.”

“Yeah,” Michonne grinned. “It’d save me having to listen to Rick _pining_ every day!”

“You _too_ , huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Michonne shook her head as she followed Carol into the house. “They’ll catch up when they realise we’ve gone.”

Carol was finding it hard to contain her happiness when she lead Michonne to the second bedroom, opening the door wide so they could step inside. 

“There’s space in the closet if you want to hang anything up,” Carol told her as she walked across to open the drapes a little wider so that more light could spill into the room. Moving to open the small window, she propped it wide before she turned back to the woman who was looking around the room in approval.

“It’s nice,” Michonne smiled as she placed her bag onto the bed. “I like it.”

“We do too,” Carol nodded as she looked around the room as she broke into a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the house...there’s not much of it, so it’ll be quick!”

By the time Rick, Daryl and the two teenagers reached the house, Carol already had the kettle boiling. Her gaze fell onto Daryl when he walked into the kitchen, his eyes bright as he walked towards her.

“Rick’s got ya some eggs,” he grinned proudly when he came to stand beside her. “Told him ya’d like ‘em.”

“ _Really?_ ” she gasped, delighted at the prospect of having some fresh eggs instead of the powdered variety they had been eating.

“Yeah…”

Carol’s eyes drifted across to Rick who was standing in the kitchen doorway grinning like a mad man as he unzipped his bag to lift out a small bundle of material, handling it carefully. He stepped towards Carol and held the precious offering out to her, with a proud smile. 

“Here, I got you six fresh ones. I was telling Daryl we found some chickens a few months back. We’ve got a few chicks now...we’ll bring you some when they’re big enough.”

Carol took the bundle from his hands and laid it on the counter, unwrapping it carefully as she moved the fabric aside. She couldn’t help the small gasp of delight when she placed the eggs, one by one into an empty bowl beside the sink.

“Thank you,” she beamed, her wide smile lighting her features as she stood back to look at the oval shells. “I can’t remember the last time we had a real egg.”

Daryl watched her adoringly as she turned towards him. Her smile was contagious, and when she slipped her arm around his waist, he tugged her into his side and pressed his lips against her temple.

“Where are the kids?” Carol asked him as she melted into his side.

“I showed ‘em where the boardgames and books are,” he told her, his words disappearing into her hair. “Thought they’d prefer that than bein’ in here with us.”

“Hmm…” she sighed, blissfully aware that their guests were watching their every move with more than a little amusement. She could already feel the blush creeping over her cheeks but she was far too happy to care. She leaned into him, relishing the feel of his warmth against her body as she pressed a kiss against his throat, her lips grazing his skin before she pulled away from him to nudge his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you show Rick around while I make us some coffee,” she told him softly. “Then we’ll go over to see Maggie and Hershel.”

“Okay,” he nodded, his eyes lingering over hers for a few moments before he squeezed her hand one more time, then let go of her to guide Rick out of the door.

The two men ended up outside in the yard after Daryl had given Rick the tour. They were standing beside the mismatched fence, mugs in hand while Daryl pointed out the work he’d done on the house.

“It suits you,” Rick told him as he lifted his mug to his lips, swallowing down a mouthful of warm liquid. “You two look happy.”

“Yeah, we are,” Daryl smiled, looking down into his mug. “It feels like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this, y’know…”

“Yeah I do, brother,” Rick nodded, smiling wistfully as he watched his brother proudly. “You two were always headed for this life.”

“Ya think so, huh?” Daryl grinned, a blush creeping over his face. “Since when?”

“Back at the farm. I think we all saw it...but I knew for sure when she busted us out of terminus,” Rick sighed as he remembered how they all owed her their lives, and that he owed her so much more. “That woman is a force of nature.”

“Yeah, she is,” Daryl looked down into his mug thoughtfully, grateful for the chance to convey his worries to Rick. “She’s had...a hard time with some stuff though.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah,” Daryl sighed. “But, since the baby...I don’t know, she’s been upset about us not being able to have a kid...I told her I ain’t worried about that stuff...but…”

“Yeah, I hear ya brother. Chonne and me, we’ve been trying you know, but it might never happen for us either...but, that doesn’t stop her wanting it.”

“I wish I could just make her see we don’t need a kid to make us, y’know,” Daryl looked towards the house with a yearning smile. “She’s enough for me.”

“Maybe the two of you need to sit down and see what’s really going on there, brother. You ever thought she’s worried you’ll leave her for a younger woman who can have children?” 

“ _The fuck…_ ”

Rick held his hand up to silence Daryl’s protest. “Think of it from her point of view. She was married to an abuser who told her every day she was worthless. You hear that day in, day out, it begins to stick...you know that yourself from what you went through too…”

Daryl’s eyes flared with understanding, Rick’s words sinking in. What if there was some truth to it and Carol was just waiting for another woman to turn his head? He knew that wouldn’t never happen, _ever_...but...

“I love that woman like family,” Rick told him as he gestured towards the house. “But she went through a lot of shit before you two hooked up. Just give her some time, she’ll be okay...you both will…”

“I _ain’t_ gonna leave her for _no one_ ,” Daryl growled out adamantly. “I gotta make her understand that…”

“Well brother,” Rick grinned, his hand landing on Daryl’s shoulder. “Just keep looking at her the way you do and you’ll be fine!” 

“ _Fuck off!_ ” Daryl guffawed, shaking his head as he looked back towards the house.

Rick grinned widely, teasing his brother came so easily. He’d missed him more than he ever thought he would. Squeezing Daryl’s shoulder affectionately, he hoped he had helped in some way. He could remember how Lori became obsessed with having a baby before they had Carl. He knew how much it tore at both of them when month after month they got a negative result… 

“You’re both gonna be ok, brother,” Rick reassured him as they made their way back towards the door. “You two, you’re solid...and you know how I know that?”

Daryl looked at him, his mouth opening to speak but instead he just shook his head and waited for Rick to enlighten him.

“You’ve lived together for six months and you’re still all over each other like a couple of newlyweds...and if you’re still that close, after all this time, you’re gonna make it.”

Daryl watched on in surprise when Rick slapped his shoulder affectionately before he pushed the front door open again to step inside, leaving his brother to stand in silence as his advice slowly sank in. A slow smile burned on Daryl’s lips as when he turned to follow Rick back into the house, and back to the woman he loved.

 

000

Maggie was sitting in a chair rocking the baby when she heard Carol’s familiar knock on her doorframe. Lifting her eyes from Hershel’s sleeping face she looked up to see the older woman standing in the doorway, her smile brighter than usual.

“Hey, sweetie, is it okay to come in?”

“Of course,” Maggie beamed. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Well, you’ve got a few visitors waiting to see you,” Carol told her, lowering her voice as she moved closer to Maggie’s side, peering down at the sleeping child.

“Visitors?”

Before Carol could answer, Daryl appeared in the doorway, knocking on the doorframe only to move aside to reveal Rick and Michonne, followed closely by Carl and Enid.

“Rick…” Maggie gasped out, her eyes flitting between him and Michonne. Her lips suddenly quivered, overcome with so many emotions that she couldn’t contain.

“Hey,” he grinned, his own eyes wet with tears as he moved closer to kneel down onto the floor beside her to look down at the baby in her arms. “He’s beautiful, Maggie.”

“He looks like his daddy,” Michonne gasped as she peered over Rick’s shoulder, her look of awe matching the man beside her.

“Would you like to hold him?” Maggie asked, lifting her son out to Michonne who took him without hesitation. She grinned brightly, motioning for Carl and Enid to come and look at the infant, while she rocked him from side to side.

Carol caught Daryl’s gaze and smiled when he took a step backwards. Nodding her head, Carol looked to Maggie and the other’s as she moved to stand beside him, watching the family scene before her before she took his hand and followed him out of the room.

000

They walked slowly back towards their house, shoulders bumping together as they moved. Daryl slipped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side as they walked, grinning down at the woman beside him when she glanced up at him.

“It’s good to see them,” she smiled. “I think Rick missed you.”

“Been a while,” he nodded, tugging her closer. “Good to see ‘em though.”

“Yeah,” she sighed happily. “It really is...Rick and Michonne are happy.”

“Mmm,” he nodded, his mind going over his discussion he’d had with Rick earlier. He hadn’t realised that there could be some other reason why Carol was so upset about them not having a kid together. He just loved her, it was that simple for him. He wished she could see just how much he craved her, even from afar, and that no other woman would ever come close to her...he just didn’t know how to reassure her.

“I spoke to Doctor Carson when I saw Maggie this morning,” she started as she reached up to thread her fingers through his on her shoulder. “He asked if I wanted to take on more hours at the infirmary now Maggie doesn’t need me as much.”

“That makes sense,” he nodded. “Do you want to?”

Sighing heavily, she stopped walking, pulling him to a halt beside her and slipped her hand away from his. He looked down at her questioningly when he saw the turmoil in her eyes.

“I don’t know...I mean, I’d like to learn some more, and I can still be here for Maggie...but if I take up his offer he wants me to go to the kingdom to get some experience with their doctor. He was a surgeon before the turn and Carson thinks I could help with the any minor surgeries here.” When she finished speaking, she watched for his reaction as she gripped hold of his hand.

His eyes clouded over with the weight of her words. He could already feel his heart thumping wildly inside his chest…she was leaving? What if she decided she wanted to stay? What then?

“It’ll only be for two or three weeks,” she told him as she squeezed his fingers. “I know it isn’t long but he thinks I could learn a lot from assisting with the doctor there.” When he still hadn’t answered, she pulled on his hand, her eyes capturing his. “So what do you think? Do you think there’s enough people here that can take over from you while we’re away?”

Daryl blinked rapidly as her words slowly sunk in. She was watching him with far too bright eyes, her worry ever present when she saw his pale face. His mouth opened as he tried to formulate a sentence but he couldn’t seem to find his voice. So instead he settled for stepping closer towards her so that they were toe to toe.

“Daryl?” she whispered worriedly. “What…”

His mouth was on hers before she could finish, stealing her words from her lips. Her mouth opened beneath his, her soft gasp disappearing as their kiss deepened. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they shouldn’t be doing this here, not kissing like this in full view of everyone, but he was intoxicating…

When the need to breathe finally forced them apart, they were panting heavily, breaths mingling as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I thought…” he started, but the words trailed away when he realised that his insecurities held no place here anymore. “Yeah, I’ll make ‘em do without me. I ain’t gonna stay here without ya…”

Slow recognition filtered through to Carol’s mind when she suddenly understood why he had kissed her so desperately. 

“I love you,” she whispered softly, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. “There’s no way I would even consider going to the kingdom without you...I won’t... _ever_ …”

“I know,” he grinned as he lifted his head to place his lips against her forehead in a brief kiss before he moved back to take her hand in his again. “C’mon…”

“Where are we going?” she giggled, her eyes alight with happiness.

“Where I shoulda taken ya before I went out huntin’ this mornin’,” he grinned as he tugged on her hand and lead her back towards their house.

000

That night, they had just finished eating the venison steaks and potatoes that Carol had cooked them for dinner, when Rick lifted his wine glass off the table, holding it up.

“To the cook for a truly great meal. You have been missed,” he grinned as he caught Carol’s eyes. “I mean it Carol...no one cooks like you.”

Carol blushed and lowered her eyes to her own wine glass and picked it up. Her cheeks were flushed after downing two glasses of the Merlot wine that Rick had brought with him. She lifted her glass, grinning brightly. “To the bringer of the wine...we missed you too.”

Daryl’s eyes flittered to the woman he loved, his gaze scanning over the contours of her beautiful face. His mind drifted back to the conversation he’d had with Rick earlier, and as the day wore on, he couldn’t seem to get them out of his mind. He loved her, he really and truly loved her...he knew there wouldn’t ever be any other woman in his life, certainly not one who would turn his head or lead him away from Carol...he had been at a loss of what to do to convince her of his commitment to her, until she told him about the kingdom and that’s when it hit him...he knew what he had to do...what he should have done months ago. He turned towards her as she chuckled at something Michonne had muttered to Rick, before he reached out a hand to wrap his fingers around hers.

When she turned to him, her eyes bright and full of love, he shifted forward and brought her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss onto her knuckles.

“I wanna _marry_ ya,” he told her, his voice croaking out the words that had sounded so much more romantic in his head. “I mean...I…”

Carol swallowed heavily, her eyes searching his as he grasped her hand like she was going to slip away if he didn’t. Turning in her seat, she shifted herself forward until their knees were touching, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. Her hand moved to his face, her fingers tracing the fine lines around his cheeks as she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

“Yes…” she told him in a soft whisper as she laughed and cried at the same time. “Yes…”

“Oh my _god_ , did you two just…” Rick placed his glass back onto the table and looked to the couple sitting opposite.

“I think they did,” Michonne gasped, her mouth hanging open when her two friends surged towards one another, wrapping their arms tightly around each other, both of them lost between small sobs and laughter as they slowly pulled apart.

It was Rick who got to his feet first, unable to stop his eyes flooding with tears. He moved around the table, desperate to congratulate the couple. He gathered Carol up in his arms, holding onto her in a tight embrace as he rocked her from side to side, whispering her name over and over into her ear. Michonne pulled Daryl into a firm hug, her happiness spurring tears to fall down her cheeks as she held him tight.

“Congratulations,” Rick gasped out when he pulled back to press a kiss to Carol’s temple before he moved onto Daryl, enclosing his brother in a firm hug while Michonne grabbed hold of Carol’s hand.

The two women held onto each other while they watched the two brother’s pull apart, both of them laughing as the congratulations flowed. 

“I’m so happy for both of you,” Rick grinned. “It’s a pity the kids decided to stay with Maggie. Carl’s gonna be pissed he missed this!”

Daryl shook his head and looked towards the woman he loved, holding out his hand to her. Carol smiled happily when she moved away from Michonne to take Daryl’s hand, melting into his side as he slipped an arm over her shoulders.

“I know we don’t need a weddin’ to be married and I ain’t got ya a wedding ring or nothin’ yet,” he told her. “But…”

Rick cleared his throat as he slipped his arm from Michonne’s waist and moved towards the door. “I think I can maybe help you with that...just... _hang_ on...”

Three sets of eyes watched him questioningly as he turned on his heel and practically skipped out of the door. When he returned a minute later, he was holding onto a gold chain that dangled between his fingers with two wedding rings threaded through it, clinking together. He unclasped the chain link and slipped the rings into his palm, his eyes pouring over them for a few seconds before he shoved his hand towards Daryl.

“I’ve been holding onto these, and I wasn’t really sure what to do with them...but now…”

“Rick…” Carol gasped out his name when she focused on the two gold rings that rested in his palm. Swallowing hard, she regarded him fondly, watching the emotion welling in his eyes.

“They were mine and Lori’s,” he told them, as his eyes lifted to Carol who was looking between the two gold rings and him. “I know she would want you to have her ring, Carol...you were more than just a friend to her… and after she...when I went back to find her...after…”

“Rick,” Carol’s eyes swam with tears as she eyed the rings he held in his hand. She knew that after Lori died, Rick went into the cell blocks a broken man, only to come back out again full of grief.

“She would have wanted you to have it, Carol...and I know I would be damn proud for you to have mine, brother.”

Daryl eyed the gold wedding bands for a few moments before he reached out with cautious fingers to take them from Rick’s palm. “Are ya sure?”

“I’m sure,” Rick nodded as he glanced back at Michonne, offering her a watery smile before turning back to Daryl. “Nothing I’d like more.”

Daryl held the rings in between his fingers and lifted his gaze to the woman he loved, his eyes filling with emotion. He held his hand out to her, palm side up and waited for her to respond. Swallowing heavily he watched as she reached out to take the larger ring from his hand and sniffed back the sob that tried to escape from her lips. Reaching for his left hand, she slipped the golden band onto his finger while she lifted her eyes to his.

“I love you Daryl Dixon, you know that _right?_ ”

His mouth opened when he looked at the ring on his finger, nodding his head frantically before he grasped for her hand, holding onto her for a few moments before he slipped the matching ring over her delicate finger. He’d never been able to formulate his feelings into words; he’d always managed to mess things up, but as he looked upon her with so much love in his eyes, he couldn’t help the tremble in his voice.

“Never knew what love was ‘til ya’ll showed me,” he told her, surprised that the words didn’t stumble on his tongue. “But I do love ya, more than anythin’ in this _fucked_ up world...Carol _Dixon_.”

“Not the most traditional vows I ever heard...but for god’s sake man, _kiss_ her!” Rick told him excitedly as he swiped at the tears falling over his face. He gasped out when Michonne clutched his hand, she too overcome by the simple act of love that she had just witnessed.

Daryl tugged his new wife towards him, clasping hold of her so tightly that there was no space left between them. They surged together, lips meeting to seal their love, knowing that they didn’t need some fancy ceremony to be husband and wife. When they pulled apart, Daryl buried his face into her shoulder, kissing her skin as he pulled her close.

“So, are you two going to make it official?” Rick asked, his voice breaking a little as he spoke. “A proper wedding? Guest’s, party and all that stuff?”

The couple slowly untangled themselves from each other’s grasp but stayed together, hands linked. Daryl looked down at the woman by his side, watching her as she smiled up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Do ya want all that stuff?” he asked her softly. “We can...if ya wanna…”

Carol lifted her hand up to cradle his face and offered him a watery smile. “I don’t need a wedding, or a party, or anything else that goes with it to know we’re married...maybe when we visit Alexandria we can ask Gabriel to bless our marriage, but I don’t need it...this, what we just did...in the presence of the two witnesses we would have chosen for our wedding anyway...that’s more, us…and I don’t want to take anything away from Maggie. She’s just had a baby, and everyone should be focusing on her, not us...”

“Okay then, but _you’re_ going to be the one to tell her she missed the big event!” Michonne moved away from Rick’s side to pour the remainder of the wine from dinner into the four glasses before she handed them to everyone in turn. Reaching to pick hers up, she held it in the air and looked at the newlyweds with a beaming smile. “I’ve been to a few weddings in my time before the turn, and I can’t say that any of them can compare to what we just witnessed...so...to the happy couple…”

“The happy couple,” Rick grinned, raising his glass in a toast before a thought suddenly struck him. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on Daryl who was watching him in confusion. “Did you do this so I couldn’t throw you a bachelor party?”

“What?” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head as he grinned widely. “Nah…”

“Because you know, I can _still_ do it…”

Carol chuckled as she wound her arm around Daryl’s waist, tugging him in closer. She had been married before, albeit unhappily, but he hadn’t...maybe a party was what he needed…

“Maybe when we come back from the kingdom,” she pondered, her gaze shifting to the man beside her. “We’ll invite our family and celebrate with them...just so they can be a part of this too...maybe we can ask Gabriel to do the blessing then...what do you think?”

“Alright,” Daryl nodded, his lips turning upwards into a smile. “Whatever ya want…”

“It’s a date,” Rick grinned gleefully as he reached out for Michonne, pulling her into his arms. “Congratulations!”

000

Two weeks later, Carol was coming to the end of her first week at the kingdom. On their fifth day there, Daryl had volunteered to go out on a run with several kingdom residents, but when they returned, they had a group of survivors with them. Carol had been assisting the doctor with minor surgeries for most of her time there, but when the infirmary doors burst open to reveal her husband carrying a tiny little girl in his arms, everything from that moment changed. There were three new patients for them to deal with, two of them being an elderly couple who had minor injuries and were severely malnourished. The baby was no more than a few months old. She was filthy, her tiny body caked in mud and abrasions and so dehydrated that the doctor was sceptical for her chances of recovery...but now, after two days of Carol’s constant care, the little girl had started to respond to her.

Carol smiled down at the little girl who rewarded her with a bright smile. Reaching into the cot, she smoothed her fingers through the little girl’s hair and felt her heart clench inside her chest. She had the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen and her now clean hair had curled into little auburn ringlets that dropped around her little face.

“Her name’s Olivia.”

Carol startled at the voice behind her and tore her eyes away from the child to regard the elderly man who had arrived with her, her eyes focussing on his face. He had been in and out out of consciousness for the last two days, never staying awake long enough to answer any questions...but as Carol looked upon him now, he seemed more lucid. She glanced back into the cot again and stroked a finger across the child’s cheek before she pulled her hand away. Stepping towards him, she helped him to sit up in his bed, steadying him as he tried to reach for her.

“Easy...take it slow. You’re safe now, and so is the woman who came in with you. Is she your wife?” She kept her voice soft as she spoke, watching him carefully as he settled against the pillows.

“Marion…” he started. “Is she...?”

“She’s right there,” Carol soothed, patting his hand gently as she indicated the prone woman in the bed a few feet away from his. “She was much the same as you when she came in. She’s going to be okay, she’s woken up a few times and asked for Ron...is that you?”

When he nodded, his eyes clouding over as he stared at his wife’s unconscious form. Carol tried to distract him, clasping his hand as she spoke. “Is the little girl your grand daughter?”

For a moment he didn’t answer, his gaze fixed on his wife. Shaking his head, he sighed sadly as he turned to look at her, his eyes swimming with tears. “Marion and me...we couldn’t have kids of our own, but that little girls mother begged us to take her in when she got bit...that was a month back now…”

“What happened?” Carol asked him softly as she held a cup of water to his lips, watching intently as he took a few small sip before she placed the cup back onto the table beside the bed.

“There was a group of men, four of them...they had guns and the bastards took everything we had...I didn’t like the way they looked at Mari or the baby, so when they all passed out drunk we took the baby and ran…” he shook his head as if he was trying to purge the memories from his mind. “When we met the group that brought us here. I thought they were just like the others...the guy in the leather jacket came towards us and I thought…”

“That’s my husband, Daryl,” Carol told him with a soft smile and she gently clasped his hand in hers. “He can look a little intimidating at first.”

“Your husband?” he asked, shaking his head incredulously. “Well I’ll be, I was beginning to think that good folks didn’t exist anymore…”

“I think we’ve all felt that way since the turn,” she told him with a smile. “But, Daryl...he’s one of the good ones…”

“I’d really like you to thank him for me...without him…”

“You can tell him yourself when he comes by later,” she laughed. “But it’s nice to meet you. I’m Carol.”

“Good to meet you, Carol...I’m Ronnie,” he nodded as he looked towards the woman in the other bed. “That’s my wife Mari…Is she...”

“She’s going to be okay,” Carol told him reassuringly. “When the doctor comes back, he can tell you everything okay? And maybe when you’re strong enough you could sit in a chair by her bed and talk to her.”

“Yes...yes I’d like that. Thank you Carol.”

Carol squeezed his hand in reassurance before she released him and moved over to the little girl who had kept her in the infirmary long after her shift had come to an end. When she peered into the cot, she smiled down at the baby girl who was watching her with wide, curious eyes.

“Well hello Olivia,” she beamed, keeping her voice soft as she spoke. “It’s good to see you’re looking better, sweetheart.”

“How old is she?” Carol asked Ronnie as she glanced at him briefly before she smiled down at the little girl who was transfixed on the teddy bear that Daryl had put into the cot with her.

“Her momma said she was just four months when she left her with us, and we’ve had her probably just over a month…” he eyed Carol thoughtfully, noting how softly she spoke to the little girl. “You know, she needs a new momma… we did the best we could, but we’re not getting any younger…”

Carol swallowed hard when his words washed over her. There were other women out there who were far more worthy...women who could keep her safe...shower her with love and stability. She knew what the older man was implying, but she shut down those thoughts before they could begin to simmer...this baby could do so much better than her. 

The door to the infirmary suddenly swung open, the loud creak interrupting her thought. She tore her gaze away from the infant to see Daryl’s eyes fixed on her. One of the other nurses followed, holding onto a bottle of formula in one hand and a bundle of clothes clutched against her chest with the other. Making his way towards his wife, Daryl nodded towards the old man who was grinning at him as he approached.

“Thank you...for saving us son,” Ronnie nodded, his voice breaking a little when he held out a shaky hand to grasp hold of Daryl’s fingers. “Thank you.”

“Weren’t nothin’,” Daryl nodded, smiling despite his embarrassment. “Glad we saw ya when we did...ya’ll look a lot better than when we found ya.”

“I am, thanks to your lady there. I’m grateful to both of you, more for Olivia’s sake than ours,” Ronnie nodded. “You just about saved that little girl’s life.”

Daryl nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved towards Carol and smoothed a hand over her waist. 

“Hey,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “How’s she doin’?”

Carol leaned into his side and smiled down at the baby who was batting at the teddy bear, babbling excitedly as she kicked her little legs. “She’s not spitting up her milk anymore.”

“Yeah?” Daryl grinned, suddenly feeling a warm sense of pride. “She reminds me of little Asskicker.”

“You would think that,” Carol chuckled softly. “To men, all babies look exactly the same!”

“Nah,” Daryl smiled as he reached into the cot to gently rub her little toes between his fingers. “She’s...different…”

“Yeah?” she asked in surprise when she turned her head to focus on his face. He was watching this little baby like a protective guardian and she suddenly felt her heart clench inside her. “Daryl?”

“Ya need to sleep…” he withdrew his hand and stepped back a little as if he was trying to distance himself from the baby and turned to her, his voice softer now. “Yer’ve been here for over twelve hours.”

“I will,” Carol told him softly when she leaned into his side. “Just as soon as she’s settled.”

Ronnie watched the couple closely as they stood together, both of them standing side by side as they stood watch over the child gurgling up at them, looking every bit the worried parents.

“Do you have children?” Ronnie’s voice sounded behind them and Daryl could feel Carol’s body stiffen beside him. 

“Had three girls,” Daryl croaked out, glancing at the older man as his arm tightened around Carol’s waist. “But they’re gone now.”

“I’m sorry,” Ronnie sighed sadly as he laid back against the pillows, wanting to say something more comforting, but no words seemed to be enough. So instead he watched the couple silently as Carol took the formula from the nurse and handed it to her husband before she reached down to pick Olivia up to cradle her in her arms.

“Do you want to help me feed her?” Carol asked him softly, her hopeful smile growing brighter when he gave her a quick nod of the head.

Daryl watched his wife as she rocked the little girl in her arms, her lips brushing against her hair. She smiled up at him when she took the bottle from his hands and watched in delight when Olivia made a grab for it and began to drink greedily as soon as the teat touched her mouth.

“Hey...Is that good...huh sweetheart?” Daryl cooed softly at the little girl who was nestled in Carol’s arms. He leaned over, propping his head on his wife’s shoulder as they both peered down into the girl’s blue eyes. Olivia tried to grab for him, her tiny fist opening and closing when he grinned down at her.

“She’s almost six months old,” Carol told him in a whisper as she leaned against his chest. “Can you even remember Judith being this small?”

“Seems a long time ago,” he sighed as he kissed her shoulder. “What happened to her family?”

“Her mother got bit...Ronnie and his wife have been taking care of her…but they’re both unwell themselves...”

“So, you’re lookin’ for a new family are ya sweetheart?” Daryl asked softly as he peered down at Olivia, his voice more gentler than Carol had ever heard him. When the baby pushed the bottle out of her mouth and smiled up at him, he couldn’t help his soft chuckle when she grinned up at him, before she sucked the teat back into her mouth and began drinking again.

Behind them, a soft mumbling broke into the tranquility of the room when the old woman in the other bed groaned in confusion, her eyes blinking open as she cried out... and before he could protest, Carol turned around and handed Olivia to him, before she rushed to Marion’s side.

Daryl smiled down at the baby in his arms when she popped the teat out of her mouth once more and gurgled up at him with a milky smile. There was something about her that tugged at his heart, and when he moved across to a nearby chair to sit down with her, he placed the bottle on the floor and sat her up a little to pat her back. His eyes gazed over her when she tried to sit up on her own, pushing her little body back so she could look around the room. He rubbed her back, remembering how Carol had done the same for Judith when she was small, and then she suddenly gave the loudest belch he’d ever heard. Her eyes grew wide when she looked up at him, her giggling babbles hitting him straight in the heart.

Daryl bounced her gently on his knee before he lifted her against his shoulder and nuzzled her ear, already feeling so protective over her. She babbled happily when he pulled her back, holding her upright so her feet were resting his knees, grinning at her delighted squeals. “Ya gotta stop smilin’ at me like that sweetheart, cuz ya know I ain’t gonna wanna leave ya when we have to go home...”

Carol returned to his side a few minutes later and squeezed his shoulder as he blew raspberries against the baby’s neck. The little girl was squirming against him, her squeals filling the room as she kicked her legs excitedly. Carol shook her head, smiling incredulously as she watched their interaction for a few more moments before Olivia looked up at her and flapped her arms in delight. Carol held out her hands for the giggling infant as Daryl passed her across, flying her like an airplane in a flurry of excited giggling. Carol’s smile grew even wider when she lifted Olivia into her arms, her little body bouncing against her before she snuggled against her chest, her tiny fists rubbing at her eyes.

“Are you sleepy, honey? Did Daryl wear you out?” Carol cooed softly, kissing Olivia’s hair as she rocked her from side to side. She began humming softly when the little girl’s eyes began to close, and she ran a fingertip across her temple.

Daryl’s ran his fingers over Olivia’s hair and bent to kiss her forehead before Carol moved towards the cot, lowering her onto the soft mattress. She hovered over the side for a few more moments, keeping a watchful gaze until Olivia settled. Reaching in, she pulled the pink blanket up to cover the little girl, tucking it around her tiny body protectively before she laid her hand over Olivia’s chest, and felt her resolve begin to snap. She pulled her hand away sharply, she couldn’t allow herself to fall in love with this child...no, she had to keep those thoughts away...

“C’mon,” Daryl whispered, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back when he saw how much she was struggling. “Ya need to rest...we’ll come and see her in the mornin’.”

Carol nodded, reluctantly moving away from the sleeping child. She looked towards Ronnie who was smiling deliriously at his wife who was finally asleep again.

“Goodnight, Ronnie.”

The older man turned towards them, smiling brightly at her and Daryl, bidding them a whispered goodnight before he continued his silent vigil on the woman who slept peacefully in the next bed. Daryl squeezed her shoulder, his soft tug manoeuvring her towards the door so they could return to their room.

 

000

“What are you thinking?” Carol asked him softly when they laid together in the darkness of their room.

“Hmmm…” Daryl sighed as his fingertips traced soft circles over her naked back. “Thinkin’ ‘bout that baby…”

Carol sighed against his chest and nuzzled her lips against his bare skin. She knew what was going through his mind because she had felt it too...that little tug at her heart when the possibilities flashed through her, blooming into a beautiful dream…

“She’s going to make a family very happy,” she whispered softly, already feeling the deep sense of loss settling over her. “I can’t imagine anyone not wanting her.”

He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again, his arm tugging her a little tighter against him. “Was thinkin’...”

“Yeah?” her heart leapt a little in her chest and she held her breath as she waited for him to speak...knowing already what he was going to say...and she wasn’t sure what she was more afraid of...the possibility of becoming a mother again or the fear of being unable to keep the child safe... 

“Maybe, y’know, we could take her…” he started cautiously. “If ya wanna…”

His words caused her heart to ache and she knew he was waiting for her to agree without a seconds thought, but she had been thinking of nothing else since she’d laid eyes on that little girl. Lifting herself up on one elbow, she laid a hand over his cheek, turning his face towards her. She could see how much he wanted this, but she was so scared of failing another child, another little girl that she let down because she wasn’t strong enough to save her. Moving her hand from his face, she sat upright in the bed and pulled her knees up and under her chin.

“What if I can’t keep her safe?” she asked him, her voice desperate as she spoke into her knees. “Every little girl I’ve loved is gone...I failed Sophia...I failed Mika and Lizzie...I couldn’t even save Sam...and I...what if she…”

“Hey,” he whispered as he pulled his body up to sit beside her and smoothed his hand across her back. “You loved those girls...all three of ‘em were better cuz a you...and Sophia wasn’t on you neither. She was scared and she ran...that ain’t on you sweetheart, it ain’t...and Lizzie, she was sick, there weren’t nothin’ ya coulda done about her bein’ that way. This world did that to her, not you...you didn’t kill Mika and ya didn’t fail Sam either...it was just this fucked up world that killed those kids...not you...you ain’t bad, Carol...nothin’ about ya is bad…”

“But I…” Carol tried to speak through the lump in her throat but she couldn’t seem to get the words out. She swiped at the lone tear that escaped to roll over her cheek before she turned to face him, aching for him to heal her. “What if I lose her too? I can’t lose another one Daryl...I just can’t…”

“Hey, we ain’t gonna lose that baby,” he told her adamantly as he pulled her tighter against him when he lowered them both back down onto the bed. “You ain’t alone no more…you an’ me, we’re a family whether we take her or not...but...all I’m askin’ is that ya think about it...that’s all...”

They laid together in silence for a long moment, neither of them speaking for fear of upsetting the other. Carol wanted desperately to believe that she could love Olivia, but what if the cost of that love was only going to destroy her in the end? Spreading her fingers wide, she smoothed her hand over his chest, coming to a stop over his heart.

“If we did take her...then we couldn’t just…” she shook her head, this was coming out all wrong. Taking a breath, she traced a fingertip over his chest before she captured his gaze in the silvery darkness. “Babies can be messy and demanding...if we take her then we can’t just have sex anywhere and anytime...not like we do now...we’ll both be tired and she’ll have to come first...there will be times when we’ll both be so exhausted that we won’t have time together, with just the two of us...are you ready for that?”

Daryl clasped at her fingers and brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss into the centre of his palm. “Are you?”

“Honestly?” she sighed, swallowing the ball of emotion in her throat as she lowered her head back onto his chest. “I’m terrified...and I don’t know...I love what we have now...but that baby...she’s so…”

“I know…”

“But...if we could...take her I mean...would...you want to?” Carol’s voice came out in a whisper as she waited for him to answer, unsure whether she wanted him to say yes...but when he turned in her arms and closed his mouth over hers, she knew she had his answer...

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The familiar road to Alexandria came into view when Daryl drove the car towards their former home. He glanced across at Carol, who beamed him a tired smile before she reached across the seat to lay her hand on his thigh. Craning her neck back she grinned at Maggie, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat, squeezed between the two baby car seats.

 

“Everyone okay back there?” Carol asked when Maggie reached over to her son and readjusted the little sock he’d managed to kick off of his foot.

 

“Yep,” Maggie grinned happily when she turned in her seat to check on the baby in the other car seat. Reaching down to her baby niece, she smoothed a finger over her auburn curls before she withdrew her hand and sat back in her seat. “They’re both asleep.”

 

“I’m not surprised Livie’s sleepin’,” Daryl grinned as he caught Maggie’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “She was frettin’ cuz Carol was workin’. She missed her momma.”

 

“I didn’t finish in the infirmary until late. One of the workers fell off the scaffolds at the wall and cut his leg pretty bad. So by the time I got home she was already in her pyjamas,” Carol sighed, speaking to Maggie as she laid her head back against the headrest. She glanced across at the man beside her, loving how he had taken to fatherhood so naturally. “And she was still awake when I got home…”

 

“She wanted to see ya!” he smirked, his eyes darting to hers briefly before he looked back at the road.

 

“Our daughter knows exactly how to wrap you around her little finger!” Carol teased as she reached across the seat to lay her hand on his thigh.

 

“Pfft...yeah, _keep_ tellin’ yerself that!”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who checks on her ten times a night,” she grinned. “Less than two weeks of us being her parents and she’s already a _daddy’s_ little girl!”

 

Daryl’s smile widened when he reached down to squeeze her hand on his thigh. He never thought he’d ever be a father, but when that little girl looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes, he’d fallen head over heels, hook, line and sinker.

 

“I can’t wait to see their faces when they see you two with a baby. I told Jesus not to spoil the surprise,” Maggie beamed, her eyes growing a little brighter when Alexandria’s gate came into view.

 

“I imagine it’ll be the same reaction you had when we came home,” Carol told her, her wide smile sparking the memories of two weeks ago when they returned to Hilltop as a trio.

 

_“Hey, welcome home,” Maggie’s voice surrounded them when she came towards Carol holding Hershel in her arms. “We’ve missed you.”_

_Carol pulled her into a one armed hug before she bent to place a brief kiss onto Hershel’s forehead, her eyes lingering over his soft features. “He’s changed so much in three weeks...he’s so beautiful.”_

_“He is isn’t he?” Maggie beamed proudly. “He looks more like his daddy every day.”_

_Daryl nodded to her when he got out of the car, and Maggie watched him curiously when he moved to the back door, pulling it open. She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, but the words died on her lips when the unmistakable sounds of a baby caused her mouth to gape open in shock._

_Carol moved to his side and held her arms out for the baby dressed all in pink and all Maggie could do was stare at the two of them in confusion. Daryl’s hands lingered over the baby, smoothing his hand over her hair before he looked up at Maggie with a huge grin._

_Maggie focused on her friends more closely. They were standing close together, looking over the baby with doting eyes and suddenly everything made sense._

_“Olivia,” Carol spoke softly as she smiled brightly. “Come and meet your aunt Maggie…”_

 

Alexandria’s gate slid open, welcoming them back home as Daryl pulled the car to a stop just inside the gate. He looked around for the welcoming committee that he thought would be greeting them, but instead they were met by the lone figure of Jesus who was waving his arm in the air in greeting. Carol was out of the car first, smiling warmly at him as she looked around.

 

“Where’s Rick? I thought he’d be here to meet us.”

 

“Oh, they called an emergency meeting, so he sent me out to wait for you,” he told her, even though his eyes gravitated to Daryl when he climbed out of the car. “We’ll make our way over when you’ve got the kids settled.”

 

“ _Emergency?_ ” Carol asked, her eyes sparking with worry. “What emergency? Is everyone okay?”

 

“ _W...what?_ ” Jesus stammered as he swallowed nervously. “Oh...no, not that kind of emergency. Something about the hot water not working I think.”

 

Carol watched him for a few moments, nodding at his explanation. He seemed a little jittery and she eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t tell them did you? Because if you _did…_ ”

 

“ _No_ ,” Jesus gasped, holding his hands up in surrender while his eyes left hers as he shot Daryl an appreciative smile, not even bothering to hide his interest in him. Looking back to Carol, he took in her piercing gaze and shook his head nervously. “Of course I didn’t...it’ll be a complete surprise, I _swear!_ ”

 

“It _better_ be,” Daryl groused when he opened the rear side door to reach in, unstrapping Hershel from his seat and lifting him out. He shushed the baby when he mewled grumpily, not happy that he’d been woken up in the middle of his nap. Maggie climbed out of the car and dusted herself off before she took her son from Daryl and lifted him against her shoulder, bouncing a little to settle him. She looked from Carol to Jesus, a smile forming on her lips as she wondered if Jesus realised that Daryl was oblivious to anyone other than his wife and child.

 

Carol moved to the back of the car and opened the door to be greeted by little squeals of excitement when her daughter spotted her. The little girl kicked her legs excitedly when she reached in to unstrap her. Lifting her out, Carol broke into a wide smile when she kissed her daughter’s chubby cheek. “Daddy’s coming, honey,” she cooed softly as she turned Olivia around so that she could see her father as he walked around the car and held out his arms for the giggling infant.

 

“Hey baby girl,” he grinned, delighted in her little squeals of laughter when he held her a little higher in the air before pulling her down to shower her face with sloppy kisses.

 

Carol shook her head as she closed the car door and slipped her hand over Olivia’s hair. Leaning in to kiss her cheek she chuckled softly when their daughter hiccupped, the hitch in her body causing her to break into a fit of giggles. She babbled into her fist, hiccupping and giggling even when her daddy handed her back to her mother while he popped the trunk and reached inside to grab the two changing bags and his crossbow. 

 

Maggie took her offered bag, slipping it over her shoulder while she cradled her son in her arms. “Does Rick want us to head straight over?”

 

“Yeah, they should be finished soon,” Jesus nodded, his gaze lingering on Daryl. “I’ll take you all over...”

 

“We used to live here,” Maggie told him, a hint of annoyance seeping through her voice. “We can find our own way.”

 

“I know,” Jesus nodded, taking a step back. “I didn’t mean…”

 

“No...I’m sorry,” Maggie shook her head and sighed heavily. “It’s being back here again. It was different when I was pregnant, but now Hershel’s here…”

 

“You miss your husband,” Jesus nodded, “I get it...I really do.”

 

Maggie watched Jesus when he glanced across at the Carol and Daryl as they fussed over their daughter, both of them making her giggle louder with every raspberry kiss and every peek-a-boo. She knew that if things were different, then Jesus would have been all over Daryl in a heartbeat whether he was interested or not. Lowering her voice, she moved a little closer to him. “Carol is my friend and all this you’re doing whether you think it’s harmless or not, she notices...so please just stop, okay.”

 

Jesus huffed, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, “Sorry...y'know I didn’t mean anything by it...he’s just so damn hot...y’know!”

 

“I know,” Maggie told him with a gentle smile as she glanced across at the new family. “That man has only ever had eyes for her...believe me, there's been plenty of women who have already tried...and besides, Carol will kill you!”

 

Daryl was oblivious to the unwanted affection from the other man as he kissed Olivia’s cheek, knowing the scratch of his beard always caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles. He grinned happily when he lifted his head to kiss Carol soundly on the lips before he slipped his crossbow over his shoulder. He was in the process of placing the strap of the changing bag over Carol’s arm when he spotted Carl coming towards them. Nudging his wife’s side he nodded his head towards the teenager who was suddenly barrelling towards them excitedly.

 

“You’re here...but…” Carl’s eyes widened in surprise when he slowed to a stop as he looked from the baby in Maggie’s arms to the baby who was bouncing in Carol’s. Opening his mouth, he tried to formulate a sentence but no words came out, instead he only managed to blink in confusion.

 

Daryl took pity on the young man and slapped his shoulder affectionately when they began walking towards the small church. “That’s Olivia...she’s our kid.”

 

“ _What_...how?”

 

“That was my exact response too,” Maggie giggled when she and Carol followed closely behind them, leaving Jesus to catch up to Daryl and Carl.

 

“I’m sorry about Jesus,” Maggie told her in a conspired whisper, her eyes following the other man when he walked beside Daryl. “I know you noticed him eyeing up Daryl...and right in front of you!”

 

“I know,” Carol smiled as she shifted Olivia onto her hip.

 

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Maggie asked in disbelief as they approached the church steps.

 

“I know how Daryl feels about us, and I know without a doubt that any man, or woman, will never be able to take him from me or Olivia. He loves us, and that’s all anyone needs to know.”

 

Maggie’s eyes clouded over as she thought of how much she wished Glenn was still with them. He would have doted on his son just as much as Daryl did on his little girl...and Glenn would have been so happy to see just how far their two friends had come. He would have been leading their cheering squad with all the whistles and banners he could find...Sighing heavily she smiled across at the woman walking beside her. “You’re an amazing woman, Carol.”

 

Before Carol could respond, Maggie had moved up the steps and was already walking into the church. Carol slowed her pace a little. Her eyes were suddenly pooling with tears so she stopped to compose herself, blinking furiously while she nuzzled her daughter’s soft hair. The little girl in her arms bounced in protest when she babbled a string of daddas, causing Carol to break into a bright smile.

 

“See, I knew you would be a daddy’s girl the moment he picked you up,” Carol grinned as she lifted Olivia up in front of her to cover her little face in kisses before she made her way slowly up the steps only to hover just outside the door. She didn’t want to take any attention away from Maggie and Hershel, so she hung back for a few moments, knowing that Daryl would come and find her when he realised she wasn’t behind him.

 

The church was full when Daryl and Maggie walked inside, and for a moment Daryl stopped beside Carl, standing still as not to disturb the ongoing meeting, but the sudden burst of bellowing congratulations took him by surprise. Rick moved forward, his eyes bright when he embraced his brother warmly before moving towards Maggie, slipping his arm around her shoulders as he dipped his head to kiss the baby’s forehead. He lingered there for a few moments before he moved to Maggie, pressing his lips to her temple. The rest of their family flocked around Maggie, fussing over her and the baby with kisses and congratulations.

 

Daryl looked behind him, expecting to see Carol there, but when he couldn’t see her he turned towards the door and went to find her. His eyes met hers worriedly when she seemed to be just standing on the steps, holding onto their daughter close to her chest like some kind of lifeline.

 

“Hey,” his voice lowered when he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, smoothing his thumb over her skin. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she told him softly as she leaned into his palm. “I wanted Maggie and Hershel to have their moment before we came in and ruined it.”

 

“Don’t know what yer on about woman,” he groused, even though his eyes were glinting with pride. He knew she had made a point of keeping their marriage from Maggie until Hershel had received all of his gushing visitors. She had always been so selfless, and that was one of the reasons he’d fallen for her in the first place. Lowering his hand, he leaned in to kiss her before he paid their little girl the attention she was demanding from him when he’d come to find them.

 

“Okay, okay,” Carol laughed when Olivia reached for her daddy with happy squeals when he lifted her in his arms.

 

“Hey baby,” he grinned, kissing her cheek before he turned her little body around so that she was facing forward with her back against his chest. He smiled at his wife, reaching out to take her hand in his, threading their fingers. “Come on…”

 

Glancing behind him, Rick looked around for Carol but when he couldn’t see her, he started towards the door but slowed when he saw Daryl standing on the steps just outside the door...and within seconds all the breath left Rick’s lungs when the couple reappeared in the doorway, but they weren’t alone.

 

Daryl held his daughter against his chest with one arm wrapped around her and his large hand securing her against him. Her back was flush against his chest so that she could see all of the new faces without straining her neck to see what was going on. The glint of Daryl’s wedding band brought a surge of pride to Rick’s eyes; these two people had beaten the odds on so many occasions, and here they were now looking so happy. Daryl held onto Carol’s hand, the two of them grinning at him, waiting for him to ask the inevitable question.

 

“Who…”

 

The little girl looked up at Rick curiously, her eyes as wide as her smile. She kicked her legs and jabbered excitedly as she held out a chubby hand towards Rick. Olivia’s loud squeals brought everyone’s attention onto her, and Maggie couldn’t have been happier. She knew that Carol always held herself back, especially now that Hershel had arrived. She’d insisted that all of the attention should be showered over Maggie and not her, and as much as she appreciated the attention, Maggie didn’t think it really mattered anymore. These two babies were the start of something beautiful; a symbol that life could be good again, and she wanted Carol to share the attention with her. Michonne stood beside Maggie, gazing down at the baby in her arms. She had stolen Hershel from her, cuddling the baby against her chest, oblivious to all of the bustle going on around her, but when she lifted her eyes from Hershel’s face and saw Maggie’s bright smile, she looked across to see what all the fuss was about. Michonne’s mouth dropped open when she saw the other baby secured in Daryl’s arms, and slow recognition formed in her eyes.

 

“Livie, ya gonna say hello to all a yer aunts and uncles, sweetheart?” Daryl cooed into her ear as he released Carol’s hand to pass Olivia to her. He knew she was much better at all of this mingling stuff than he was. So he slid the changing bag from her shoulder to slip it over his own as he grinned at his daughter’s infectious smile.

 

“Oh my god…” Rick’s mouth opened wide as he looked at Olivia before he held his arms out for the infant, his shock turning to joy when Carol passed her across to him. The little girl was looking up at him with wide, curious eyes, stealing her uncle’s heart in two seconds flat. He grinned down at her, his eyes growing brighter. “Hey...look at you honey...aren’t you a surprise…”

 

“Rick...everyone, we’d like you to meet our daughter, Olivia,” Carol beamed proudly as she smoothed her hand over her daughter’s hair. “She’s six months old.”

 

Tara gasped when she moved towards them, shaking her head in amusement. “Typical of you two to spoil the surprise, by giving us an even bigger one!”

 

“Surprise?” Daryl asked, a little dubious when he suddenly noticed the church was decorated with flowers.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Rick grinned as he bounced Olivia in his arms and kissed her forehead before he handed her back to her mother. Stepping backwards he motioned for everyone to give the couple and Maggie some room so they could see how many of their family had gathered to welcome them home.

 

“We were decorating for your wedding,” Michonne told them happily as she rocked baby Hershel in her arms. “But we didn’t know we were going to have a wedding and naming two babies on the same day...I only decorated with blue bows…” she looked towards Tara, addressing the younger woman seriously. “We’ll need to find something pink!”

 

Tara nodded, bouncing on her heels. “On it!”

 

Carol’s eyes grew a little wider as she looked at each of their family in turn, “Rick...this is…”

 

“What?” Rick laughed. “You thought we weren’t going to celebrate you two getting married? And now with Hershel’s and Olivia’s arrival, we’ve got to celebrate the two newest members of our family.”

 

“Rick…” Daryl looked around at their family, suddenly losing all of his words. He glanced across to Carol who was smiling at him, and he could already feel his anxiety lifting a little when she came to stand by his side with their daughter nestled against her chest.

 

“Thank you,” she spoke for both of them, her voice cracking slightly as she nuzzled her daughter’s hair. “All of you…”

 

Daryl slipped his hand over the small of her back and nodded his thanks, but when Olivia chose that moment to squeal loudly with a string of dadda’s, she was greeted with chuckles and words like adorable and awww from her many aunts and uncles that had gathered around them. She was tugging at her mother’s buttons on her jacket when Hershel’s soft mewls turned into a hungry wail, signalling the end of their reunion.

 

“I should feed him,” Maggie smiled apologetically when Michonne reluctantly handed the baby back to her. “Where are we staying?” 

 

“Oh...Maggie you’re in the back bedroom of our house, we put a travel cot in there for Hershel if he needs to nap,” Rick told her softly when everyone started to filter out of the church.

 

Carol met Michonne’s smile with a knowing one of her own. Lifting Olivia up a little, Carol kissed her cheek before she handed her over to Michonne’s waiting arms and followed her out of the church to wait outside in the warm sunshine.

 

“Where’s Judith?” Carol asked curiously as she looked around to try and spot the little girl, but when she couldn’t see her, she was about to ask again when she heard her daughter’s delighted squeals when Tara was jumping out behind Michonne’s shoulder, making the baby laugh louder every time.

 

“She’s with the Pedrills,” Michonne told her as she held Olivia on her hip when Tara caused her to laugh again. “They run a pre-school for all the kids here. It’s only got six kids in it so far, but Judy loves going.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Carol nodded, her mind already sparking with ideas for a pre-school at Hilltop. “We’re going to need something like that back home soon.”

 

When Rick and Daryl emerged from the church, Carol reached out to run her fingers over Olivia’s hair before Michonne reassured her that the baby would be fine with her. Carol offered her a smile in thanks and walked towards the two men and leaned into Daryl’s side.

 

“I think we’ve lost our daughter,” she told him jokingly when all three of them looked across to see Michonne dancing around with Olivia.

 

“She’s gonna be grumbling for her dinner soon enough. That’ll bring Chonne running back with her,” Daryl smirked. “Did ya remember to bring that apple stuff she likes so much?”

 

“Yes Pookie,” Carol scoffed, her lips breaking into a wide grin as she nudged his arm. “I also remembered her formula, spare clothes, diapers _and_ her teddy bear.”

 

“Pfft,” he chuckled, nudging her shoulder in return. “Ya think ya funny don’t ya?”

 

“Nope,” she told him sweetly as she kissed his cheek, only to pull back when Rick was grinning at the two of them incredulously.

 

“When you two are ready…” he told them, happiness in his voice. “You’re in Carol’s old room...we haven’t got another cot...but…”

 

“We’ve brought ours,” Daryl told him, nodding his head in the general direction of their car before he turned to his wife. “Livie’s gonna be hungry soon. You wanna change her and I’ll get our stuff from the car?”

 

“Okay, and don’t forget ours and Maggie’s bags,” Carol nodded as she took the changing bag from his shoulder and placed it over hers. She squeezed his fingers briefly before she turned and followed Michonne, Maggie and Hershel towards their old house.

 

000

 

“How did you find her?” Michonne asked softly when they sat at the dining table while Carol dipped a spoon into a small bowl of food.

 

Carol smiled at her daughter who was sitting on her lap, when she smacked her lips together, opening her mouth again for another mouthful of stewed apple. 

 

“She came into the infirmary while I was working,” Carol told her as she scraped the last of the apple onto the small plastic spoon and held it to Olivia’s waiting mouth. “An old couple took her in when her mother was bit...she was so dehydrated and undernourished. We thought she was only a couple of months old until the old man woke up and told us she was closer to six.”

 

“And you two took over her care?”

 

“Well, not until she was well enough to leave the infirmary, but we took it in turns to feed her. The doctor there wasn’t happy with her slow weight gain so he suggested we try a little solid food once a day at first, and the only one she really seems to like is apple, so as soon as she started to get better we talked about adopting her and she just loved Daryl...so…”

 

“Just Daryl huh?” Michonne grinned knowingly. “He’s really good with her.”

 

“She’s ours in every way that matters,” Carol smiled. “Daryl’s a natural father. I think he always has been.”

 

Michonne’s lips lifted into a smile as she watched Carol with her daughter, noting the love that was already between the mother and child. She opened her mouth to tell her how beautiful the little girl was when she heard Carol’s soft gasp.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You said a wedding,” Carol’s voice stuttered a little as she washed Olivia’s face before she lifted her onto Michonne’s lap. “I don’t have anything to wear!”

 

“Is that _all?_ ” Michonne laughed, shaking her head incredulously when Carol started to clean the bowl in the sink. Lifting Olivia to stand her little feet on her knees, Michonne grinned at the baby as she made kissy faces at her. “Your mommy’s a worrier, yes she is…”

 

“Chonne,” Carol gasped out, her eyes wide with apprehension.

 

“It’s all taken care of, don’t worry...you’re going to look stunning in the dress we found you. Daryl’s gonna flip when he see’s you.”

 

“But, what about flowers…”

 

“All done.”

 

“What about Olivia? I don’t have anything for her…” Carol was beginning to panic slightly when she thought of everything that could go wrong with their families plans.

 

“Will you stop worrying,” Michonne grinned as she delighted in the soft giggles from Olivia when she blew raspberry kisses onto her cheek. “Now I’ll entertain this little cutie while you go and try on your dress.”

 

“But…”

 

“ _Go!_ ” Michonne told her with a wide grin. “We’ll come up and see you in ten minutes. We can’t have the groom getting a look at you and spoil the surprise.”

 

Sighing in resignation, Carol turned towards the stairs, keeping her eye on her daughter for a few more seconds before she climbed the staircase.

 

000

 

“So, you’re a daddy?” Rick grinned when he helped Daryl lift the travel cot out of the trunk. “It looks good on you brother.”

 

Daryl blushed slightly when he pulled the bags out of the trunk before slamming it closed again. “She was so small when I found em, ya know...at first we didn’t think she’d make it, but Carol stayed with her day and night...and I helped with the feedin’ as much as I could.”

 

“What happened to her parents?”

 

“Her ma got bit and that’s all we really know,” Daryl told him as they began to walk back towards the houses. “She came in with a coupla old folks who were takin’ care ‘a her, both ‘a them weren’t too good either, so when Livie started getting better we talked about keepin’ her. We couldn’t a left her there and come home without her. She was already feelin’ like our kid ya know?”

 

“Yeah,” Rick nodded. “I understand that feeling.”

 

“How’re things goin’ with everyone here? Any trouble with Tobin after we left?”

 

“Tobin?” Rick chuckled, shaking his head. “He took up with one of those women from oceanside. I think she’s keeping him pretty busy.”

 

“Yeah well at least it’s her and not Carol,” Daryl groused. “Asshole always did piss me off everytime he went near her.”

 

“Nope, he won’t be bothering either of you again,” Rick grinned. “And anyway, you’ve got a wedding to get ready for and I’ve got my orders, and _you’re_ going to do all of them, or Chonne will kill both of us!”

 

“She’s got ya whipped!” Daryl laughed, even though he knew that he would do the same if it were the other way around.

 

“Come on,” Rick chuckled as he nudged his brothers arm. “We’d better get back before they come looking for us.”

 

“Ya sure yer not the one gettin’ married?” Daryl asked, his mouth slipping upwards into a half grin. “Sure sounds like ya woman is the boss!”

 

“And you’re telling me yours isn’t?” Rick glanced back at the shocked look in Daryl’s eyes and laughed out loud, knowing that both of their women were the ones in charge of things around here. “C’mon.”

 

“I’m a comin’, stop ya bitchin’,” Daryl quipped, shaking his head incredulously as they made their way towards the house, laughing at each other as they walked.

 

000

 

Two days later, Carol stood in front of the mirror and smoothed her hands down the front of the ivory wedding dress. Turning to the side, her eyes followed the lines of silk and the soft curves of her body. Never in her life had she worn something so delicate, or so beautiful. The lace back covered her scars, hiding the cruelty she’d endured from her previous husband. She hadn’t even had a choice of a wedding dress when she married Ed. They were short of money anyway and she had to wear a second hand wedding dress that his aunt had given her. It didn’t fit right and the bust was too small, and she’d spent most of her wedding day pulling the bodice up to keep her breasts from spilling out of it...but this dress, it fit perfectly. Michonne had been so mindful of her when she chose it, knowing that the scars on her back would have been visible with a strapless dress, but this...Carol drank in the lace that covered her shoulders and cleavage, the delicate pattern following through to the sleeves that stopped just below her elbows. The bodice pulled at her waist, accentuating her figure and the silk skirt fell in delicate folds, hitting the floor.

 

A soft knock on her door startled her slightly, but she called out to tell whoever it was to come in. When the door opened and Michonne appeared with Olivia all dressed in a white lace dress, Carol couldn’t stop the tears that suddenly pooled in her eyes.

 

“ _Olivia_ , oh sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

 

“ _Carol_ ,” Michonne gasped as she took in Carol’s appearance. “You look...stunning...I knew that dress was the one for you.”

 

Carol blushed slightly as she turned back to glance at herself in the mirror. “I love it Chonne, it’s so beautiful...I’ve never worn anything like this before.”

 

“Well you deserve it, Carol. You and Daryl deserve to have a day that’s yours...so tonight, this little cutiepie is staying with me and Rick. We’re only in the room down the hall so you know you’re not far away from her,” Michonne’s eyes glistened when she moved closer to her friend, handing her the little girl who was desperate for her mother. “I can’t wait to see Daryl’s face when he gets a look at his two girls.”

 

“So, what’s happening with the kids? Are we naming them right after the wedding?” Carol asked a little nervously. “I feel like I’m on a whirlwind here.”

 

“Yep, straight after and then there’s a big party for everyone in the community house where we had our last shindig.”

 

“Okay,” Carol nodded as she tried to swallow the tingle of nervousness in her body. Nuzzling her daughter’s hair, she breathed in her scent and kissed her temple before she turned completely to face Michonne. “We’re ready.”

 

“Not quite,” Michonne grinned when another tap sounded on the bedroom door to reveal Tara holding a small bouquet of flowers and a sparkling tiara in her hand.

 

“ _Wow_ , Carol,” Tara gasped, looking her up and down appreciatively. “You look stunning girl.”

 

Carol’s cheeks flushed pink and she lowered her lips to Olivia’s head, kissing her softly before reluctantly letting Michonne take her from her arms. Olivia protested for a few seconds until Michonne distracted her with her teddy bear, squishing it against her little chest as she enticed the tell tale giggles from her. “Say goodbye to mommy, sweetie. We’re going to see your aunt Maggie and Hershel…”

 

“Bye baby,” Carol smiled, waving at her daughter as Michonne carried her out of the room, her eyes on the door even after it closed until Tara touched her shoulder.

 

“We just need to finish the look,” she smiled brightly when moved the chair from the corner of the room and urged Carol to sit. She turned her to face the mirror and pushed the grip into Carol’s hair, the glint of the diamonds sparkling against her grey strands. “We found this when we went to look for your dress.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Carol gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror, not recognising the woman who stared back at her. “I’ve never worn anything like this.”

 

“I guess wedding dresses aren’t something people need in an apocalypse,” Tara told her with a smile. “And we thought you should have the most expensive looking headwear we could find. Chonne and me went back yesterday to find a dress for Olivia and I saw the perfect veil to go with your dress...you do want a veil don’t you?”

 

Carol was suddenly overwhelmed. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Her first wedding had been rushed and lacking everything she’d dreamed of, but sitting here now...swallowing at the well of emotion that had balled in her throat, Carol looked at hers and Tara’s reflection in the mirror and nodded slowly. “I’ve never…”

 

“I know,” Tara squeezed her shoulder affectionately, smiling into the mirror. “You really do look beautiful Carol. I mean that.”

 

“So,” Carol blushed, clearing her throat. “Getting married in an apocalypse seems the way to go these days!”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tara grinned happily. “Even Michonne found her dress!”

 

“What?” Carol gasped. “Are they…?”

 

“Nah,” Tara quipped, her bright smile becoming infectious. “It’s for just in case!”

 

“Good plan,” Carol snickered softly. “I hope we’ll get to come back for their wedding next time.”

 

“Oh I’m working on em, don’t you worry,” Tara beamed as she lifted the lace veil from the box and secured it behind the diamond tiara in Carol’s hair. Motioning for her to stand again, Tara moved back so she could spread the lace and smoothed it over the back of the dress until it settled just below Carol’s hips. “There...perfect.”

 

Carol turned to the side and took in her appearance, her eyes flowing over her own image with disbelief. She actually felt beautiful for the first time in her life. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and fought against the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the ivory shoes and suddenly found herself laughing nervously when she realised just how ridiculous this all was. Here she was now, dressed in a two thousand dollar dress and on her way to her wedding while the world decayed and died around them. Smiling, she turned to look at the younger woman and smiled brightly, taking the bouquet of flowers from her hands.

 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

 

“There’s just one more thing missing,” Tara grinned as she went to the bedroom door, pulling it open and smiling to the person outside. “She’s ready.”

 

Carol looked at her questioningly until Carl came into the room, dressed in a full suit looking so grown up and handsome as he stood there, gaping at her in shock.

 

“ _Carl?_ ” Carol asked as she moved towards him. “What…?”

 

“Carol, you look…wow...” shaking his head, he stepped towards her and smiled brightly. “You’ve always been a mom to me, even before I lost mine...and I’m gonna walk you down the aisle, if that’s okay.”

 

“Carl,” Carol gasped, pulling him into a hug as she tried not to hit him with her bouquet. “Of course it’s okay sweetheart...I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have there with me.”

 

Tara stood in the doorway and waited for them to pull apart before she pointed a polaroid camera at them. “Okay, we’ve got five cartridges for this thing, and I’ve been ordered to get photos. And Rosita found an old printer at the sanctuary with enough ink in it to copy a few of the good ones...so smile people…”

 

Carol grinned as she threaded her hand through Carl’s arm, her eyes bright as she smiled. The flash sounded and the film clicked as the blank picture whirled out of the camera. Tara took it out and waved it in the air impatiently until she was rewarded with an image forming on the paper. She smiled brightly down at the photograph, satisfied with the results before she popped it into the bag over her shoulder. Nodding to the two of them she walked out into the hall and made her way down the stairs.

 

“Okay, are you ready?” Carl asked her softly as he placed his hand over hers on his arm.

 

“Yes,” she nodded, her bright smile causing her eyes to sparkle. “Let’s do this.”

 

000

 

Daryl stood at the front of the church fiddling with his shirt collar. He’d never worn a tie in his life and he knew he looked ridiculous. He felt uncomfortable and restricted in the fancy clothes, but he promised Carol he would wear the suit that Rick had picked out for him...it was just for one day, and he could ditch the damn thing as soon as the wedding was over.

 

“How you holding up brother?” Rick asked as he stood by his side, their wedding rings nestled in his palm. He’d been honoured when Daryl had asked him to be his best man, even though he hadn’t asked in the usual way, but Rick guessed being asked to _help him keep his shit together_ was as good a way as any.

 

“When’s this thing gonna get started?” Daryl asked nervously, not used to being the centre of attention. “What’s _taking_ so long?”

 

Rick was about to answer when Gabriel came to stand in front of them, back in his familiar black attire. He held an open bible in his hands and looked behind them, his eyes growing brighter when he saw Michonne carrying Olivia, followed by Tara, Judith and Enid.

 

“Please be upstanding for the bride,” he smiled, nodding to Daryl that it was time.

 

Daryl turned, desperate to see his family, and when he saw his daughter squeal at him excitedly, he held out his arms for her to hold her against him for a brief hug before Michonne sat down with her just behind him. Daryl was so caught up in his daughter that when the gasp from Rick drew his eyes away, he followed his gaze and felt his whole body begin to tremble. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Carol moved closer. She looked stunning, and so incredibly beautiful he had to force himself not to run to her and lift her off her feet.

 

“Wow,” Rick whispered to him. “You’re a lucky man, brother.”

 

All Daryl could do was nod numbly as she drew even closer, reaching his hand out to her when she got close enough for him to touch. When she came to stand beside him, she slipped her hand from Carl’s arm, and wrapped her finger around Daryl’s waiting hand. They looked at each other, their eyes saying everything to each other in that one moment, and for a second they forgot that they were surrounded by their family.

 

“We have come together today to witness the marriage of Daryl and Carol, and in this new world of ours, celebrating the love these two people have found with one another is a true blessing…” he looked to Carl who stood by Carol’s side. “Carl, do you give your blessing for Carol to marry Daryl?”

 

“Yeah, _too_ right I do,” he gushed before remembering himself and cleared his throat. Taking the bouquet from Carol’s hand he placed it onto the pew behind him and nodded to Gabriel. “Uh...yes, yes I do.”

 

“And Rick, as best man and brother of the groom,” Gabriel spoke, his eyes fixed on the former sheriff. “Do you give your blessing for Daryl to marry Carol?”

 

Rick’s eyes were welling with emotion but he blinked the wetness away as he swallowed at the lump in his throat. “ _Yes_ , yes I really, really do.”

 

Gabriel chuckled softly when he looked to the other members of their family who occupied the small church and addressed them all. “And does anyone here give their blessings for these two people to be joined in marriage?”

 

Nods and laughter filtered throughout the church when Olivia chose that moment to squeal out and giggle as she flapped her arms around in excitement when her parents turned to smile at her.

 

“Well I think that’s a unanimous yes from the most important person here,” Gabriel chortled as he cleared his throat to look at Rick. “Do you have the rings?”

 

Rick stepped forward and placed the wedding rings that the couple had been wearing for months onto the open bible, then stepped back to stand by Daryl’s side.

 

“Daryl,” Gabriel addressed him warmly. “Do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and honour her until death parts you?”

 

Daryl swallowed hard as he gazed into her eyes. “I do.”

 

“Carol,” Gabriel asked as he turned to her. “Do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love and honour him until death parts you?”

 

Carol’s eyes glistened with tears and she offered him a watery smile. “I do.”

 

“Daryl, when you place the ring on Carol’s finger, please say the vows you prepared earlier,” lowering the bible for Daryl to take the gold band he watched as he took it in between trembling fingers.

 

Daryl took Carol’s left hand and slipped the gold band over her ring finger before he looked into her eyes. “I never thought I’d ever find anyone in this life...not even before the world went to shit. But then, I met you and ya showed me how to love. Ya gave me everythin’ I never had before and however long we got together, I’m gonna love ya and our baby girl until my last breath…” nodding his head, Daryl looked up at Gabriel and nodded. “Tha’s all I got.”

 

“And it was perfect,” Gabriel told him with a wide smile before he looked to Carol and motioned for her to take the remaining ring.

 

Carol reached out to take the gold band and placed the ring over Daryl’s ring finger, stroking the underside of his hand as she tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. “I never thought I deserved to be this happy...I never thought I could. But you showed me how to be strong and how to survive in a world that took my daughter and too many people we both loved away. You have shown me how loving someone is meant to feel, and I count my blessings every single day since you came into my life. I will love you until the day I die, and even beyond that. You are everything to me, you and our daughter... _everything_ …”

 

Sniffing back the emotion welling inside him, Gabriel thumbed the beginning of a tear away from the corner of his eye. “Carol and Daryl, you have declared your love before God and before your family here. It gives me the greatest pleasure to now pronounce you, husband and wife.”

 

Daryl grinned beautifully as he leaned into her, meeting her lips in a soft kiss that lingered between them for a few precious moments before they both withdrew to hear the claps and cheers that erupted around them. They posed for Tara as she snapped a photo of the two of them and waited for the picture paper to slide out before taking another of them with Carl and Rick. When the chatter had died down again, Gabriel cleared his throat and called for Maggie to bring Hershel forward.

 

“We are also gathered here today to name the two newest children to arrive in our growing family. Maggie, would you bring your son forward with your chosen godparents please.”

 

Maggie smiled and looked down at her sleeping son, and came to stand before Gabriel while Carol and Daryl stood to by her side.

 

“What is the name you have chosen for your son?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Hershel Glenn Rhee,” Maggie told him proudly as she held the baby close to her chest.

 

“And who have you chosen to be Hershel’s godparents?”

 

Maggie smiled at the couple beside her before she spoke up. “I have chosen Carol and Daryl to be Hershel’s godparents and guardians. If anything happens to me, I know they will love my son like he is their own.”

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel nodded, then turned to the newlyweds. “Carol, Daryl, as your roles of guardians and godparents, do you promise to care for Hershel, keep him safe and love him for the rest of his life.”

 

“We do,” they both said together as Carol bent over to kiss the little boy’s head, her lips lingering over his soft skin before she pulled away to lean into her husband’s side.

 

“Hershel Glenn Rhee,” Gabriel looked at the baby and smiled as he spoke. “May your life be full of love and joy always.”

 

Another round of applause and congratulations followed as Maggie posed for a photo with Carol, Daryl and Hershel before it was Olivia’s turn. Daryl moved across to Michonne and scooped his daughter up into his arms, her excited giggles turning into squeals when he kissed her cheek.

 

“C’mon baby girl,” he grinned, bringing the wriggling infant into his chest so he could kiss her again. “Momma’s waitin’ on us.”

 

Moving towards Carol, she leaned into his side and kissed their baby girl, as he held her in his arms so that she was between himself and Carol. Gabriel stood before them, smiling at the little girl who sucked on her hand and found himself fighting the ever present tears. These people were his family; every single one of them. They had made this hellish world better, filling his heart with the belief that he could survive and be happy again.

 

“Daryl, Carol what is the name you have chosen for your daughter?” he asked, his smile widening when Daryl spoke.

 

“Olivia Meryl Sophia Dixon,” he said, looking between his wife and daughter proudly.

 

“And have you chosen Godparents and guardians for your child?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yes we have,” Carol told him, looking to her family as she spoke. “We have chosen Rick, Michonne, Carl and Maggie to be Olivia’s godparents and guardians.”

 

A gasp came from Rick, when he looked to Michonne who was already near to tears. Maggie sniffed as she handed Hershel to Enid before she went to Carol’s side, squeezing her arm instead of trying to speak. This whole day had been an emotional one already, for so many reasons. So, taking a breath, Maggie clutched Carol’s free hand, holding onto her fingers for a few moments before letting her go. Michonne came to stand beside Maggie, swiping at a lone tear that slipped over her cheeks, her face one big smile. To Daryl’s right, Rick came to stand by his side, clasping his brother’s shoulder as he fought back his own emotions, nodding in acceptance, pride shining so clearly in his eyes. Carl stood by his father’s side and glanced across to his family and smiled proudly. So many years had passed since they had all met, and they had lost so many along the way...but as he stood here now, watching his family standing guard over Olivia, he wished that his mother had been here to see just how far they had all come since the farm.

 

“Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Carl,” Gabriel smiled as he looked at his friends. “As your roles of guardians and godparents, do you promise to care for Olivia, keep her safe and love her for the rest of her life.”

 

“We do,” they all said together, speaking in unison.

 

“Olivia Meryl Sophia Dixon,” Gabriel looked at the baby and smiled as he spoke. “May your life be full of love and joy always.”

 

Applause and congratulations filled the church as the ceremonies came to an end. Gabriel stepped forward to pull Carol into a warm hug, his whispered words of congratulations causing tears to spring to her eyes. She nodded her thanks, squeezing his fingers before he moved on to Maggie, pulling her into a hug before he stepped away. Carol leaned against Daryl’s shoulder and smiled at their daughter who was batting Daryl’s chest before she rubbed at her eyes and yawned loudly.

 

Rick bent down to kiss her forehead before pulling back to smile down at her. “You are going to be so loved, honey.”

 

Olivia yawned again, her head bobbing against her father’s chest as her lifted a hand over her back, lulling her into slumber as he unconsciously rocked his body from side to side. When Carol smoothed her hand over his arm, he looked to her and lost himself in her eyes as he thanked whoever was listening for giving him everything he never knew he wanted. Leaning into her side, he pressed his lips against her temple and smiled into her hair. Love and fatherhood had sought him out in this messed up world...and he embraced it with everything he had. The Dixon curse had been broken and it had taken this beautiful woman beside him to do it...so, placing another soft kiss into his wife’s hair, he smiled down at her and she smoothed her hand over their daughter’s soft hair before she took his hand and lead him towards the front of the church where warm sunshine flooded through the open doorway...both of them ready for whatever life had in store for them now...the new family Dixon were ready...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading


End file.
